


Lost in the Mirror

by FennFeatherDragon



Series: Shattered Glass [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-17 16:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 41,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11855721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennFeatherDragon/pseuds/FennFeatherDragon
Summary: Be careful what you ask for and what you say. You may just have to live up to it one day.





	1. Chapter 1

Having slipped passed Ratchet's radar, Smokescreen wonders through the halls of the makeshift Autobot base, the young recruit is very curious of the human world and the new base he has taken shelter in, even if such a trait often lead to a lecture from the grumpy doctor. 

Through one of the many large doors, a shimmer of silver catches his optics, gleaming out from behind the dirty glass. Smokescreen hums in thought and turns, placing one hand over a control panel the causing the door to creak open. The gears groan in dire need of oil, the Elite Guard winces covering his audios at the horrid sound, “Primus I know these humans have oil! Poor thing... I'll bring you some later alright?” he speaks the old machine in pity. Shaking away the ringing noise he walks into the hanger, he reaches out to the hidden silver object, the slight gleam beaconing him closer, wanting to be held again. With two fingers he grabs it, it feels like the fabric humans wear, but, with the same texture as his own skin. Smokescreen pulls it free and discovers the item to be a human clothing article meant for the torso with a helmet attached to the rear neck line to be easily pulled up.

“The scrap is this?” He finally mutters, “No one said anything about the humans having armor....” One quick twist of his right wrist and the back of the garment is displayed, showing off a Decepticon symbol stitched with surgical precision and care. But it is a vibrant red, not a vile purple.

“Hey Smokescreen!”

“Ah!” the white with blue and red Autobot jumps and spins, looking towards the ground finding his human friends at his feet, “Oh! Hey, Jack, Miko, Raf.” He greets them still holding the odd piece of armor, “I thought you were still at the Hall of Learning.”

Miko raises one eyebrow, “You mean school? Yeah, the seniors have state finals so everyone else got out early today! Isn't that great!”

“I.... guess,” Smokescreen answers unfamiliar with Earth learning rituals.

Rafael steps back a bit looking up at the Autobot's hand, “What are you holding?”

The white titan blinks then looks back at his right hand, “Oh! This, I'm not sure. I found it.” He drops to one knee and lowers the fabric to them, “Looks about your size though.”

Jack grabs it and holds it in front of him then flips it over to see the back, “Hey, its of the hoodies Knockout made us.”

“Knockout made you that?” Smokescreen asks confused then smirks, “Haha, very funny. Seriously, what is it?”

Miko takes the hoodie, “Just what he said it was. An armored hoodie Knockout made us. Well, not our Knockout. A mirrored Knockout!” She smiles brightly holding up the red Decepticon symbol so Smokescreen can get a better look.

“Mirror Knockout?” Smokescreen inquires even more confused.

Rafael nods, “Before you crashed here, there was a malfunction the the ground bridge that flung the three of us into a Universe that mirrors our own. Everything was reversed of what it is here. Optimus was Megatron. Megatron was Optimus. The Autobots wanted to destroy the planet and the Decepticons wanted to save Earth.

“There were even mirrored versions of us there,” Jack adds.

Smokescreen barks a laugh, “Okay, you three are making this up. Even if it did happen how did you three get back here?”

“A solar flare!” Rafael answers in a matter of fact tone, “Mirror verse and our verse are one week apart. They are behind us and we used that to get back home.”

“It was amazing!” Miko states, “I wasn't scared! Megatron and his good 'Cons saved us from the evil 'Bots and we brought down there strong hold then Soundwave got us back home!

“You are making this up!” Smokescreen declares not believing a word.

“No we're not” Jack counters, “It's true!”

Smokescreen shakes his head and stands back up, “If I saw it with my own eyes I would believe you three and not a second sooner.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Across the dimensional plane, in a world considered the mirrored version to our own, a strange pod has crashed on Earth carrying a scrambled Decepticon signal and an unintended passenger. Both Megatronus Prime and Optimus order their troops to investigate the find in hope of beating each other. However, a curious native to Earth discovers it first. A human teenager with black hair wearing a  camouflage pattern tee shirt and brown cargo pants, clutching a sketch books against his left side hurries across the landscape, bounding over the terrain as he follows the trail of smoke. His frantic pace slows once the pod comes into view.

Jack let's out a low whistle between pants for air, “Maybe that's one of Megatronus's troops. Dreadwing said there were many more scattered to the stars. Hmm, I wonder who this is?” The humans looks left then right, no sign of the titan aliens as of yet, he opens the sketch book and quickly begins to draw the pod.

A sudden click is heard causing Jack to jump, his pencil scratching across the page making a dark unintended line. He ducks behind the boulder and peaks out around the lower edge. The pod slides open giving off an soft light. Its passenger groans and places both hands on either side of the opening and pulls itself up. Jack's heart leaps into his throat, another titan! Surely it was a Blue-Eye, er, a Decepticon. It had to be! Excitement takes over, he flips the page and begins to the sketch the newcomer.

The newcomer slowly looks around then over his right shoulder and to the ground near where Jack was hiding. Light from both the pod and the dimly lit sky above shows this alien to have deep dark purple and red markings with striking marks of bright blue. But easily the brightest light source, which froze Jack in place, are the newcomer's gleaming red optics. The human gasps in fright and backs into his hiding spot in hope he wasn't spotted.

The newcomer let's out a short 'hmph' then turns to looks towards the sky, “Here comes the welcoming committee. I'll give Megatron a good what for! He and his troops will never know what hit him!” The titan turns and runs from the crashed pod, Jack quickly spotting the Autobot symbol flanked by a three lines on the newcomer's shoulder.

“What is he?” the human muses looking at his half drawn picture, “A special ops Autobot?”

A loud thud shakes the ground causing Jack to look back out. A large green flier stands near the pod then looks at the ground, “Dreadwing to Starscream! Whatever was in this pod took off towards the west!”

“Follow it on foot, I'll follow by air. Breakdown is heading to your position with orders to follow you,” Starscream replies over the com link, “And watch out for Optimus's insect pets will you!”

“I won't let them chomp on me again,” Dreadwing replies and starts towards the west, “Jack, You stay there.”

“How did you see me!” Jack protest crawling out from under the rock.

Dreadwing looks at his small friend and smirks, “You were in the area, of course you would be here. Now stay hidden in case they come back this way-”

“Dreadwing look out!” Jack suddenly cries out.

The bulky flier was given little time to react to the warning as a large robotic insect pounce him with an  loud mechanical roar. Dreadwing cries out at the bug bites down then uses his free hand to bash against his opponent's head, “Let go of me you blasted bug!”

Several more of the cries erupt through the forest as more Insecticons emerge from the over growth charging towards their captured meal. Missiles whistle from high above exploding around the hoard of over sized bugs as Starscream performs a nose dive into the clearing, “Get off of him!” The sleek white seeker snarls as he opens fire.

Dreadwing frees himself from his attacker and quickly tosses it into the on coming hoard, “Scrap! He snarls pulling out his large gun and firing into the masses as he starts a slow retreat.

“Hey save some fun for me!” a red Decepticon appears swinging his large hammer, “Get in line! I'll break all of you!” Breakdown yells as he swings.

Starscream leaps from the middle of the mayhem and back to the edges near his comrades and yells into the forest, “Hiding behind your bugs again, Optimus! Come out and show yourself you coward! Or are you so broken by the true Prime that you never wish to show your face again!”

“Says the one hiding in the skies!” Optimus roars back emerging from the trees, his armor gleaming black and red as he opens fire on his opponents, “Fall back my pets! We will handle these intruders! You there!” he snarls looking at the newcomer, “If you truly are an Elite Guard step forward and prove it!”

“With pleasure!” the young Autobot runs back towards the fight firing towards the Decepticons.

Breakdown simply laughs, “That's your Elite Guard! He is too young to be of any use!”

The newcomer snarls, “The name's Smokescreen! And I'm the last opponent you'll ever face!”

“Try me!” Breakdown counters rushing ahead to meet the young gun as Starscream and Dreadwing offer up cover fire.

The large red Decepticon swings his hammer wide, but Smokescreen easily jumps over the brute kicking him from behind then opening fire, “Come on wrecker! Is that all you got! Are have you been turned soft by that medic!” He then smirks at Breakdown's snarl, “What? I spent a lot of time in the Hall of Records. Plenty of time to read you know, well, maybe you don't!”

“Fire in the hole!” Dreadwing shouts tossing several live grenades into the battle field.

Breakdown quickly shifts to his wheels and races from the landing site. Smokescreen blinks looking at his opponent fleeing, “Hey! I'm not do-”

“Get out of there you idiot!” Arcee calls out too late. The grenades explode knocking Smokescreen face down into the dirt  forcing him to scramble back towards his leader as his back cries out in burning pain.

Optimus snarls, “Pull back! We got what we came for!” He harshly grabs Smokescreen and drags him as they run back through a ground bridge.

Starscream snarls watching as the Autobots retreat and the Insecticons flee, “And they get stronger still, just great!”

Breakdown huffs, “That young gun? We don't have a thing to worry about! He's all talk and no show.”

Jack climbs back out of his hiding place and looks up at his friends, “So... what's an Elite Guard anyway?”

Dreadwing turn to and picks up Jack letting the human sit in his hand, “Nothing for you to worry about. And you really must learn the concept for staying away from fights.”

“Hey!” the human counters, “I got a good sketch of him at least,” Jack opens his book to his partial sketch of Smokescreen but none of his allies look impress. 

Starscream draws his palm to his face, “Tell me again why keeping the young humans around is a good idea?”

“They're resourceful,” Breakdown simply states as he starts to list off examples, “They can get into small places, Miko is as good as Soundwave when is comes to decoding and programs, Raf is one heck of a mechanic and Jack, has sharp eyes for details.”

Dreadwing muffles a snicker as Starscream simply glares at Breakdown, “I still do not see what Megatronus does in them. Let's get out of here.”

Back at the Autobot's makeshift base in an abandoned factory, Ratchet gives the new recruit a look over and informs Smokescreen of the past occurrences and the lost of the Matrix from Autobot hands. Smokescreen looks at Ratchet in disbelief, “Megatron took the Matrix from Optimus? How the scrap did he manage that!”

The blue and white medic huffs, “I am not sure. We had fled once our mighty fortress began to collapse. We waited a solar cycle before heading back, we had thought for certain both Optimus and Megatron had been flatted under the rubble and already began to rust. When we got there, there were tracks from the Decepticon forces, we assumed they dug their leader out. That was later proven correct. Optimus was no where to be seen and his signal was gone. Wheeljack suggested he was a goner but Bumblebee and Arcee began to dig. Bulkhead and Wheeljack were of no help leaving only Bumblebee, Arcee, and myself to search while they insisted we should just leave. Thank the Allspark Bee proved them wrong and found our leader on the brink of deactivation, the Matrix ripped from his spark. He took me quite some time but I did repair our leader. And I will continue to do so until the Matrix is rightfully returned to his hands.”

The young recruit barks a laugh, “What a joke! Optimus couldn't keep a hold of the Matrix of Leadership! Perhaps he does not deserve it then.” Smokescreen gags as Ratchet swiftly clamps one hand around his throat.

“Say that again I will rip your spark out through your mouth,” the medic snarls, “Hear me?”

“Loud and clear, sir,” Smokescreen wheezes out as the medic drops him. Smokescreen rubs his throat and walks from the med-bay looking up towards the ruthless leader of the Autobots. He smirks again keeping his thoughts to himself, 'I knew Optimus couldn't keep a hold on the Matrix. No, even Alpha Trion knew it. Why, he is not fit as a leader. No, but, me, why it's my destiny to be great! And who would be greater then the ruler of Cybertron with the Matrix under my control!'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bumblebee and Smokescreen travel side by side on a long stretch of highway with no sign of life save for the rare semi-truck barreling by. Smokescreen drifts over towards the side looking up at the grand rock formations, “Wow, this planet is beautiful. Look at all this green! Bulkhead could almost hide in it! I never saw anything like it on Cybertron.”

“Doesn't Cybertron have plants?” Rafael questions watching Smokescreen out of Bee's rear window. The yellow scout play a negative note then switches to cherry beeps and whirs. “Crystal plants?” the young human echoes, “Sure that looks pretty but do they have a purpose? I mean, these plants make oxygen for us humans to breathe.”

Bumblebee begins to answer but his beeps slow down and seem to fizzle out unable to think of a logical answer, Cyberton had no use for oxygen, the plants used the same energon they did which created a soft glow from their leaves at night, and the crystal nature shimmering the dawn's light in a wondrous display. Aside from looking pretty Bumblebee could not think of anything else.

Smokescreen pipes up, “I heard they were leftovers from ancient Cybertron. One of the ancients, and maybe on of the originals found a plant similar to it and wanted to share its beauty with the rest of Cybertron. The first crystal plant still stands, or at least it did on the out skirts of Iacon. It's probably been uprooted or destroyed by now.” The young Elite Guard becomes sadden by the idea, “I hope not....”A longing whir of agreement comes from Bumblebee. 

Rafael smiles, “Maybe it was based off an Earth plant! A lot of the plants hear are hard to kill. Maybe its still alive, just asleep.”

Across the invisible mirror that separates the worlds and hides each from the other, Knockdown and Breakdown enjoy a similar drive down a deserted highway. The blond headed leather clad youth in Breakdown's passenger seat sits his hands pressed to the glass, “The news is nothing but lies. At least hear. The United States aren't a barren alien wasteland. Still plenty of green here.”

“Think Optimus and the Autobots caused too big of a scare,” Breakdown notes.

Knockout agrees, “From what we've observed those who have remained here have returned to a, what's the term, pioneer like state of living? I think. Your human history has far to many moments in too short of a time frame.”

“You live for only one hundred years, you do what you can in that time,” Raf points out.

Knockout chuckles, “Indeed. If you keep up with your studies under our watch you could be a medic in no time!”

“I still don't care for your idea Knockout...,” Breakdown voices tightening the seat belt around Raf some.

The young human laughs and pats Breakdown's dashboard, “Relax big fella. I'm still learning the ins and outs of Cybertron anatomy and biology. But what if its just you and me all alone and we can't contact Knockout or the other, then I could fix you. Wreckers should be able to fix other wreckers, right?”

“Primus I hope that never happens,” Breakdown groans, “But, yes, you should know how to fix me and I you. Though, we are both fuzzy on the subject.

Knockout laughs, “Oh yes be afraid. You could get stuck in the mirror world with only Rafael!”

“That anit funny,” Breakdown growls at his partner, “I never won't to be somewhere were I have to ask Optimus for help.”

“Would you though?” Rafael inquires sitting back on the seat.

Breakdown barks a laugh, “I'll go head to head against Unicron with one arm tied behind my back before I ask an Autobot for help!”

Knockout pulls off to the side behind an abandoned farm house, “Let's stop here for a moment. I need to stretch.” The blue medic offers before shifting and standing, stretching his limbs as the sun catches his various battle scars, Breakdown joining him while Rafael stands under them.  
\-----------

“Hey,” Smokescreen chirps to his companions, “Let's stop for a moment, I need to stand up.”

Bumblebee whistles and leads them to a farm house providing enough coverage for the large aliens to stand while still be hidden from view.

Rafael rolls his shoulder then places his remote control car on the ground, “Might as well test the thing out.” He starts the small toy and sends it speeding across the dirt, chasing after it playfully and weaving it through Bumblebee and Smokescreen's legs, “Alright, now for a range test!” he orders the car away from them down a beaten path towards the dead crop fields.

Rafael places his latest device on the ground typing in a few figures, “Hands free, test three. Start!” The device whirs to life, a small camera looks around the proceeds down the path towards the abandoned fields with Rafael trotting after it.

Sooner then expected, the remote control car looses the signal causing Rafael to run out to get it, “Aw man! Need to fine tune it some more. Maybe if I-” He reaches out the pick up the small yellow car but is suddenly zapped seemingly by thin air, “OW!” The youth cries out dropping the remote, hissing then tries to cool his burnt knuckle with his tongue.  
\----------------

“OW!” Rafael standing on the opposite side of the mirror cries in shock having received the same burn from the thin air shock, “What caused that!”

“Are you okay?” Breakdown asks running up to his friend.

“Static shock,” Raf answers, “Powerful one, though.”  
\-----------------

Bumblebee let's out a worried beep dashing to Raf's side. “I'm okay. Static shock, I think.”

Though rarely one for sullying his pristine red armor in combat, Knockout slowly approaches Smokescreen and Bumblebee his stun prod out and ready, “Those humans really are a deadly distraction. Oh Breakdown, how I miss these days. You're brutish nature would be quite handy right now.”  
\----------------

Across the mirror, Smokescreen sneaks up on his prey of medics, “With those battle wounds you stick out like a broken frame. Hey, now there's an idea....” The Elite Guard silently chuckles drawing his blaster.

Rafael finally give in with a groan allowing Knockout to inspect the minimal wound, “its nothing honestly.”

Breakdown looks up and around, “Might be static in the air from a coming storm. All that water in you probably attracted it.”

“I've never heard of that happ-” Raf goes wide-eyed spying the sinister red eyes of the Autobot intruder, “It's Smokescreen! Behind you!”  
\------------------

“Behind you!” Rafael calls out, “Knockout!”

“Scrap!” the red medic snarls and charges towards them, Smokescreen drawing his weapons to attack, Bumblebee transforming and scooping up Rafael then races from the battle field.

“Pest!” Smokescreen snarls and charges in firing madly.  
\------------------

Breakdown roars at his opponent and draws his hammer charging at the intruder. Knockout shifts and opens his door for Rafael, “Let's run for-oof!” Knockout gets knocked away from the human, Smokescreen having slipped pass Breakdown's attack and scoops up the human.

“Well look here! I got a squishy trophy!” the young warrior laughs as Raf beats against his hand.

“Put him down!” Breakdown snarls in anger.  
\----------------

On the other side, Smokescreen charges at Knockout, wanting to keep all attention on him so that Bee and Raf could safely escape, “Bring it on Doc Knock!”

“A young gun like you should learn some manners!” the medic counters forcing his rod against Smokescreen's spark chamber causing the Elite Guard to scream in pain, “Lesson one. Respect your elders.” He pulls away the stun rod and kicks Smokescreen back.

The white Autobot stumbles still dazed from the first attack before hitting something solid. Whatever it is promptly shocks him again and pushes him away, “What the?” Smokescreen inquires looking over his shoulder but sees nothing.  
\------------------

His mirror counter part stumbles as a similar electric jolt jars him back forward, the dark purple 'Bot turns expecting Knockout but finds no one there, “What hit me?”

“Gotcha!” Breakdown grabs Smokescreens wrist twisting various pressure points forcing his grip on Rafael to loosen, “Rafael! Hop on and hold on!”

“Thanks!” the human youth drops to Breakdown's arm and scurries up the titan away from the struggling Autobot as Breakdown keeps a firm hold on both his arms.

Smokescreen snarls, “Let go of me wrecker!”  
\-------------------

Knockout smirks, “Lesson two! Always keep your eye on the prize!” The medic charges and slams Smokescreen hoping to knock him down. Instead, Smokescreen gets pushed back and hits the invisible barrier again. The young warrior yells in pain at the shock runs the length of his back and up his wings taking on a blue hue. Knockout blinks going wide-eyed at trying to figure out what was causing this. 

On the other side of the barrier, mirror Smokescreen was howling in pain as well, leaving his opponents to stare in shock at the shocking attack changes from blue to green, followed by yellow then a vibrant orange. 

The color change happens in sync in both times escalating the pain. Both Smokescreens try to stop their yell, feeling like a magnet was trying to force them away from whatever was causing it but they were unable to move becoming more and more frozen in place as the colors intensify.

“Breakdown!” Knockout calls to his red ally, “What are you waiting for!”

“Right!” By all means Breakdown should have simply let go and let Smokescreen drop and rust. Such a forceful electrocution would knockout even a much larger mech for couple solar cycles. They would have gotten away scratch free, hell maybe even rid themselves of an Autobot. But no, this Autobot had tried to harm Rafael! Breakdown wanted this youngster to bear a permanent reminder and warning to never try such a thing again. Breakdown pulls his head back and smashes his forehead against Smokescreen's.

The barrier could take no more abuse. Now burning a bright red around both of the Smokescreens as they were being pushed against it, coupled with Breakdown's last assault, a shatter is heard. Everything around Breakdown suddenly goes red as he feels himself falling forward. He pushes his opponent down and away while jumping. But his foot catches on something causing him crash face first in to the ground. Rafael hangs on for dear life curling his small self into the spare wheel on Breakdown's back trying to hide away from the intense heat and deafening noise. 

When the shatter occurs, Knockout releases Smokescreen without hesitation and darts away holding up his arms. The pain gone, and feeling something pushing him, the young warrior stumbles backwards then collapses on his back feeling the cracked earth under him. With a groan he blacks out into a forced power down.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in the wrong side of the Mirror, Smokescreen, Breakdown, and Rafael struggle with friends turned foes.

Knockout looks at the scene in horror. Just a second ago he stood in front of one Autobot, but now there are two! Two Smokescreens to be exact. And Breakdown and Rafael no where in sight, “Breakdown! Rafael!” He calls out in a panic transforming into a sports car, “Where do you two go!” He speeds around the fallen Autobots pausing a second to confirm they were both in power down before racing off and broadcasting on all Decepticon channels, “Breakdown! Rafael! Where are you!?”  
  
Morning grows to noon then fades into evening before another Autobot appears to investigate what was taking Smokescreen so long. Hunting down two Decepticons isn't that difficult even for a rookie! Arcee groans as she causally walks towards the abandoned farm, “I bet you anything that lazy young gun is taking an unneeded recharge!” Her sinister red optics dance across the ground before resting on her downed comrade, her lip curling in disgust that she was right, “Smokescreen! Wake up!” she shouts trotting over to and bluntly kicking him in the side, “Rise and shine!”  
  
Smokescreen yelps then groans as he slowly onlines, “Ah... Primus!” he gripes holding his head as his  bright red optics refocus, “What the scrap happened?”  
  
“You tell me,” the slender dark silver and blue femme counters, “You've been here asleep for nearly a whole... Earth....” her voice trails off as she lays optics on what could easily be Smokescreen's twin. But this mech was white with red and blue, not a dark purple and black with red. On his shoulder she sees an Autobot Elite Guard insignia but it shines red instead of purple, “Who by the Allspark is that?”  
  
“Huh?” Smokescreen questions looking up to her then turns to look at his twin, “What the!” the rookie suddenly finds his feet and leaps up backing away from his twin, “It's me! Well, me with a bad paint job.”  
  
Arcee presses two digits of her right servo to her ear piece, “Found something. Or rather someone. You might want to see this, sir.”  
  
“Activate visual, Arcee,” Optimus's deep voice rumbles from across the communication link.  
  
“Yes, Lord Optimus,” Arcee replies slowly stepping over to the second Smokescreen, pulling him onto his back then standing over him, “Subject appears to be in power down.” She cups his chin in one servo slowly turning his head back and forth, “Same facial structures,” her servo travels down his neck and over his chest, “same body build as well.”  
  
Smokescreen steps forward, his red optics watching the second in command before smirking, “You know, if you wanted a feel, all you had to do was ask.” he mentions puffing out his chest.  
  
Arcee huffs and snips back, “You wish.” After watching the new recruit's ego deflate, she returns to examining the newcomer, “Heh. This guy could about be your evil twin, Smoke.”  
  
“Ha, ha, ha,” he replies.  
  
Arcee next places her servos on the door wings of her subject, getting an unexpected reaction. The young white bot she currently stands over suddenly arches and flinches from the sensation, “Let go...” he mutters causing Arcee to let go but keeping her servos hovering just about him. The young Elite Guard then grumbles “I'm getting up,” as his optics flutter open and on line to a soft blue, “Arcee!” Smokescreen yells in surprise causing the femme to leap away, “Well, if I'd known....”  
  
“He really is you!” Arcee remarks looking back at the darker colored Smokescreen.  
  
“Huh?” white Smokescreen tilts his head in confusion then look up at his counterpart. A yell of shock escapes his throat as he leaps up and faces his twin.  
  
“You look like me!” they speak in unison, “What are you talking about? Who are you!” They then narrow optics at each other, “I'm Smokescreen!” They blink then grit their denta at each other, “No! I am!”  
  
Arcee snarls, “Will you two stop that! You're giving me a processor ache!”  
  
Smokescreen simply rumbles his engine at the impostor, while white Smokescreen turns to look at Arcee, “What happened to you? Where's Bee at?”  
  
“What do you mean what happened to me?”Arcee counters, “And how do you know Bumblebee?”  
  
Purple Smokescreen could no longer stand the sight of someone posing as him, “Game's up Makeshift! At least get my paint job right if you're going to copy me!” He pulls back one fist and swings at his target. In a flash, white Smokescreen throws up his arms to block the attack. But, a strange barrier suddenly appears between them, sending off pulses of static in a soft blue, repelling the punch  
  
“Huh?” Smokescreen pulls his fist back and the barrier vanishes, “How did you do that?”  
  
“I didn't!” white Smokescreen remarks just as confused, “But...” he trails off then swings at his purple counterpart. The barrier reappears repelling the punch as before and reforming the blue static between them, “Weird....” He speaks in disbelief lowering his attack.  
  
Purple Smokescreen blinks, “Hold still a second.” He then reaches and tries to grab his twin's wrist but the barrier stops them from touching once more, “Whoa....”  
  
“We can't touch each other...” white Smokescreen marvels at the barrier they created.  
  
“Arcee!” Ratchet's voice suddenly spurs over the communications, “Bring them both to me, now! I have to test this!” And with that a ground bridge appears.  
  
Arcee gestures to the bridge, “You heard the doc bot. Let's go!”  
  
“Ladies first,” the darker Smokescreen offers in a mock gesture of chivalry before following close behind her.  
  
White Smokescreen pauses looking at the bridge, then around the farm, and back to them. Something wasn't right. Why is there another him? And Arcee was acting so differently. The Arcee he knew would have stopped such a brute Decepticon like attack, not just stand by and watch. And her colors are off as well! No... something... something isn't right here. But what other choice did he have? It was getting late, his back still burned from whatever Knockout did to him. And besides! This gate leads to the Autobot base. Ratchet could figure it out. Shoot, maybe the attack just skewed his optics and he was sleep walking, is that what the humans call it? Well it didn't matter. Seeing his glorious, kind, and caring leader would brighten him back up. Rafael, Jack and Miko are probably worried about him anyway. Ignoring the forming knots in his insides, he walks through the ground bridge.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile back on the other side of the mirror, Knockout lowers his arms and shifts his sinister red optics, gasping in shock at what he sees. A different color but, no it couldn't be, not again, not after Cylas. Surely... it couldn't be him! “Br-breakdown?”  
  
A sudden worried cry is heard followed by a whir of shock. Bumblebee had returned to aide Smokescreen but saw only two Decepticons, one of which he thought was deactivated. Smokescreen seeming to have vanished from the field of battle without a trace. Knockout turns to the yellow scout and growls his engine at him, “Stay away from him bug!”  
  
Bumblebee let's loose a fury of angry beeps and whirs at Knockout demanding to know of Smokescreen's whereabouts, drawing his blasters and aiming at the Decepticon medic.  
  
“You will have better luck looking then snarling, scout!” Knockout spits back holding his stun prod at the ready, holding his defensive stance in front of Breakdown, “There was a flash of light then he was gone. And not the ground bridge kind!”  
  
Angered and seemingly getting nowhere with his enemy, Bumblebee transforms into his sleek sports car form and speeds towards the abandoned crops in a desperate search for his friend crying out Smokescreen's name across every Autobot channel.  
  
Rafael comes to first and climbs out of the spare tire, thankful for the rubber cushion and stands up looking at the red Knockout standing in front of them protecting them from the Autobot scout. He turns his head watching the scout flee then sighs in relief. Holds his head, the human winces in pain from the fall and bright sunlight, thus he curls back into the spare tire gently patting a known soft spot on Breakdown's back to let him know he was there, just a little bit more rest, and maybe his head would stop pounding.  
  
Breakdown let's out a soft groan looking over his shoulder running a scan to confirm his human friend was indeed curled inside the tire before raising to all fours and staring at the ground, “Ugh... what a trip. Hey, Knockout,” he raises his head to look at his partner, “Is he g- are you okay?” Breakdown quickly ask, running golden optics across the medic's body.  
  
Before he could ask his next question, Breakdown finds himself face to face with the teary-optic medic, “Breakdown! Is... it truly you?” Knockout asks gently cupping his long thought dead partner's face, the slender claws tracing his helm gripping him almost tightly, he wanted this to be true so badly.  
  
“What are you talking about? Of course its me!” Breakdown answers, “But, Knockout what happened to your wounds? And your paint?”  
  
This catches the medic off guard, “What wounds? What about my paint?” Knockout let's go of Breakdown taking a moment to look over himself as the much larger Decepticon stands up, “Did I miss a spot? Primus knows I've needed help getting the hard to reach areas.”  
  
“Huh?” Breakdown asks again tilting his head even further confused. Last he knew Knockout hated getting buffed and polished to a shine. Breakdown had to practically hold him down last time. The medic he knew only took regular decontamination showers to keep himself as surgically sterile as possible. He didn't care about the war wounds!  
  
Knockout scurries back to his feet and places his servos on Breakdown's chest running a quick scan, “I swear to Primus if you are one of Silas's soldiers....” the red medic snarls, but the growl fades finding every bit of him to be of Cybertron, through and through, save some organic mass stuck inside the spare tire, a common nuisance of this world, “You... you are you!” Knockout speaks in disbelief, “Oh Breakdown! It is you! Through and through it is you! Praise the All spark!”   
  
Breakdown reaches up and grabs his partner's servos, “Are... you sure you're feeling okay? You are acting like I was deactivated! I couldn't have been gone that long.”  
  
It was now Knockout's turn to wear a look of confusion as he steps back from the large former wrecker, “Are you sure you are well, Breakdown? You are acting quite strange. Do you not remember anything?”  
  
“Last thing I remember is fighting Smokescreen,” he answers.  
  
“What about Optimus's scout? Bumblebee?” Knockout then asks.  
  
Breakdown shakes his head, “Nope, he wasn't around during the fight... was he?” he looks around the abandoned farm then rubs one servo and over his optics, “Oh... my helm is pounding! I think my optics got a little frazzled from that energy surge.”  
  
“Let me see,” Knockout orders pulling Breakdown closer to him, “Hey wait... your right optic! It's fixed! How did-?”  
  
“It was broken?” Breakdown asks cutting him off.  
  
Knockout hums in thought clicking one finger on his cheek, “I should get you back to med bay and give you a proper look over. Soundwave, I need a bridge.” And in a matter of seconds the all to familiar bridge spring to life ahead of them. Knockout heads towards the vortex but pauses not hearing Breakdown's heavy footsteps behind him, “Come on. The sooner I get you checked the better.”  
  
Breakdown looks at both the bridge and Knockout with unease. He had never gone blind in his right optic permanently, he hopefully misheard him bad mouthing Silas and Fowler's troops, plus Knockout was acting as though he had came back from dead, but they were standing side by side not but a few nano cycles earlier. Rafael suddenly shuffles in the tire letting out a soft groan. The large red wrecker changes his train of thought to the concern of his human friend. He certainty couldn't stay out here opened to an Autobot attack. Not with Raf with him and possibly hurt. Breakdown refocuses on Knockout's extended servo recalling the badly damaged medic he had saved from Wheeljack and Bulkhead. The one who gave him a chance to change sides and right his wrongs. His partner was waiting for him, and the Nemesis offered the safety both he and Rafael need to recover in. Going against everything that was saying don't do it, Breakdown follows Knockout back to the flying fortress.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Smokescreen enters the base behind his darker colored twin and Arcee a feeling of relief beginning to well up in him but quickly diminishes as he locks optics with the other Autobots, “Bumblebee? Ratchet? Bulkhead? Wheeljack?”  
  
“Another Smokescreen!” Bulkhead speaks in shock.  
  
Wheeljack huffs, “And here I thought she was seeing double.”  
  
Bumblebee let's out a short unsure whir as he walks in a semi circle looking at the second Smokescreen.  
  
“I know, he's weird, anit he?” the purple Smokescreen speaks.  
  
Ratchet narrows his red optics and slowly walks forward, “You, where did you come from?”  
  
Smokescreen stumbles back slightly still in confusion, why was he being met with hate, and why were everyone's optics red, “Cybertron! Like the rest of us. I was in an escape pod and you found me, remember?”  
  
“Ha!” his counter part laughs, “I was the only one in that escape pod. I was ambushed by Breakdown and Dreadwing. That coward Starscream was hiding in the clouds like always.  
  
Smokescreen wear a confused look, he wasn't surrounded by Decepticons when he arrived, just the Insecticons. And from he recalled, he had saved Team Prime, well, scared off the bugs anyway. The ground bridge surges to life once more, Smokescreen and the other Autobots reflexively backing away as a tall figure entered the base.  
  
“Optimus!” Ratchet speaks in relief, “I was getting worried.”  
  
Smokescreen's face lit up, Optimus Prime himself, surely he would be more welcoming of him then the others have been. But once more his smile is erased as the dark figure enters and stares down at him with red optics as sinister as Megatron's, “S-sir?”  
  
Optimus says not a word looking between his own darker colored Smokescreen and this brighter colored dopple ganger, “I was not aware you had a twin, Smokescreen.”  
  
“I don't,” they speak in unison before looking at each other, “Hey! He was addressing me!”  
  
“Optimus, my lord,” Arcee begins, “From the reaction that occurs when they touch, I highly doubt they are twins.”  
  
“Lord?” white Smokescreen mutters to himself as he slowly looks around the base. Since when did they address a Prime as 'lord'. And what had happened to the base, it look the like inside of an energon refinery more so in a human missile silo. Long conveyor belts criss cross the room and circle upon themselves. Machines rusty and caked in dust from age either sit on the floor or hang from tracks running across the ceiling. One thing was still similar, Ratchet had managed to merge advance Cybertroian technology into the remaining operation human computers. From the looks of it, they had dismantled and recycled parts of a Cybertron ship to do so.  
  
“Yeah!” Purple Smokescreen speaks up, “Watch!” He pulls back and swings a punch at the other Smokescreen causing the barrier to reform and white Smokescreen to flinch away from the attack.  
  
Optimus tilts his head to one side confused, “Ratchet? You're opinion?”  
  
The white and blue medic steps forward circling the duo, “The reaction appears to be a more violent version of when similar poles on a magnet attempt to touch. As one would guess, this causes a repulsion. That is simple, common knowledge science. However,” he grabs both of the Smokescreen's wrist and push their servos together reforming the sparking barrier, “the barrier that occurs is not magnetic but instead electric and heat base.” A smile draws across his lips and he forces their servos closer together causing the barrier to become more violent and begin to change colors, sparks flying away at a faster rate, “Increased force shows an increase in the amount of heat and electricity given off.”  
  
“Knock it off doc!” purple Smokescreen snarls trying to pull his servo from the iron grip.  
  
“That burns worse then Knockout's stun prod!” white Smokescreen complains.  
  
Ratchet doesn't let up however, “Burning? That would explain the wounds on your back. Then, a forced union.”  
  
White Smokescreen's optics suddenly go wide, he looks to his leader to stop Rachet's mad game but Optimus makes no movement. He looks around the base, the other Autobots seeming to enjoy watching one of their own have pain inflicted on them. Did he follow them into a Decepticon base instead? Smokescreen digs his feet into the floor trying to pull away from the medic but Ratchet holds firm, “Stop it!”  
  
“Don't hinder science,” Ratchet answers as he forces his subject's servos together.  
  
Both Smokescreen's screech in pain as the sparking barrier turns a violent red then forcefully pushes them away from each other and out of Ratchet's grip. The medic stumbles backwards in shock watching his unwilling subjects go sliding across the factory floor.  
  
“Frag that hurt!” Purple Smokescreen complains looking at his burnt servo as he slowly gets back up.  
  
White Smokescreen looks at his servo in shock then to Ratchet as he gets back up. He had been used in an experiment, unwillingly so. And the medic didn't care what happened to either of them, “What was that for!”  
  
Ratchet says nothing merely humming in thought, “That was quite a peculiar reaction indeed.”  
  
Smokescreen could only stand in shock, his darker colored counter part didn't think twice of a medic abusing him, and none of the other Autobots, not even Optimus made a move to stop him! And the humans had made to notion either. Wait... the humans, he had not heard them yet. Smokescreen looks for a raised platform used as a human living area but finds noting even hinting at a human living in the base. Just spare parts and wire stored out of the way on the high platforms and broken conveyors, “Where are the kids at?”  
  
“Kids?” Bulkhead asks looking at him, confusion crossing the acid green, bulky warrior's face, “What kids?  
  
“Okay, seriously,” Smokescreen counters, “I know I hit my head pretty hard, and I'm sure my optics are slightly messed up. But the humans. Jack, Miko, Rafael. They saw Arcee and Bumblebee. Optimus offered them protection? They promised not to speak of us and keep us as robots in disguise? As we protected the humans and Earth? Any of this ringing a bell?”  
  
“You mean the Decepticons pets?” Wheeljack asks him.  
  
“Pets?” Smokescreen echoes  
  
“Robots in disguise?” Arcee asks, “The entire planet knows we're hear!”  
  
“And what's this nonsense of protecting such a weak stupid species?” Bulkhead questions.  
  
White Smokescreen blinks, “Okay now I'm lost. This is an Autobot base right? You're talking like Decepticons!”  
  
Bumblebee answers in several beeps and whirs detailing how the humans were helping the Decepticons and visa versa. And how Megatron's forces were willingly to risk everything to get three humans into their ground bridge. The scout suddenly stops and draws up his blaster speaking a low accusing whir  
  
“A Decepticon! Me?!” Smokescreen suddenly spits in disgust, “Humans helping Megatron! M.E.C.H. working with them? Have you all gone mad!”   
  
Optimus draws his blaster and aims it at Smokescreen, “It is not us who have gone mad but you,” He slowly marches towards the intruder, “You call yourself an Autobot and yet preach that fool Megatron's message. Claim yourself to be Smokescreen all you wish, but you are nothing more then an impostor of our young recruit.  And a very poor one at that! Insecticons!” An other worldly warble is heard followed by several heavy thuds as Insecticon's drop from the ceiling and slowly march towards their prey, claws at the ready.   
  
Smokescreen's optic go wide as he backs away from the dark menacing Autobot leader, jumping and turning as he hears the hive of Insecticons drop behind him. This had to be a bad dream. He was having a nightmare that had to be it, “Okay time to wake up! This isn't funny anymore. You guys got me! Ha ha ha! Time to rub off the paint. Very funny.” He digs the edges of his digits into his elbow but the resulting pain cemented that he was wide awake and in very real danger from his once thought allies.   
  
Optimus give the order “Fire!” The opposing Autobots open fire on Smokescreen forcing him to turn and run deeper into the factory. With a war cry, Hard shell gives chase leading his hive in flight. The dark former Prime snarls, “Autobots! After him! Bring that impostor to me!”  
  
“For the Glory of Optimus!” they answer and pursue him through the factory with the Insecticons.  
  
Smokescreen runs in fear shooting at the Insecticons over his shoulder, not daring to look back. This couldn't be happening. What had happened in the fight with Knockout! Everything was so different, so wrong! The bugs under Optimus's control, everyone's optics a gleaming red that brought Cybertron into darkness, Smokescreen closes his optics trying to erase the fact he was under attack by his own allies.  Unable to bring himself to harm his fellow Autobots even though they have turned on him, Smokescreen clamps his left servo over his right wrist, clutching the phase shifter tightly as he races at towards the far wall.  
  
“You can't run forever!” Arcee calls out leading the attack.  
  
“Watch me!” he answers twisting the phase shifter and leaping through the wall of the factor as though it were thin air.  
  
Hardshell quickly shifts and slams his peds into the floor sliding to a stop, “He vanished!”  
  
Bumblebee shakes his head, pointing out that he had used the phase shifter.  
  
“The phase shifter!” Optimus bellows, “Where did he get that! After him! Bring it to me!” The dark bot blast a hole in the wall, Smokescreen no where to be seen beyond, “Now!”  
  
“Yes, my lord!” And with their order, both Autobot and Insecticon disperse from the factory scatter across the barren landscape willing to look high and low for this impostor white colored Smokescreen.  
  
Hiding under a primitive signal scrambler, Smokescreen makes a mad dash through various cave systems and abandoned energon mine shafts, hopping between each with the phase shifter, his spark feeling like it was ready to explode from its chamber, he pushes his wheels faster then ever in pure fear and panic, even hidden as a sport car his voice echoes down the tunnels “This is all wrong! Everything here is wrong! Primus! Where am I!?  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Breakdown and Knockout are met with several shocked looks and gasps of awe, the vehicons backing away in surprise, “Breakdown! You are alive!” One of the speaks as they walk pass.  
  
Dreadwing looks to Soundwave, “Surly this is a glitch! It is simply not possible for Breakdown to be functioning after all that has occurred to him!” Soundwave nods in agreement appearing to be perplexed as well by the reborn energy signature. Knockout had made good on his threat picking Cylas apart fiber by fiber and fiber optic. The remains of Breakdown's shell melted down to be recycled along with any energon and salvageable wires.  
  
“Let us see for ourselves,” Megatron speaks, “Before calling this another human trick. Or perhaps even that traitorous Starscream or Arachnid trying to sneak back on board.”  
  
Knockout walks at an almost trotting pace still ecstatic by his find, “Lord Megatron. I know you wish to speak with him, but I really must get Breakdown to the medical ward as quick as I can.”  
  
“He is still able to walk, a few more minutes will not be of any harm, doctor,” Megatron answers, “Both of you to the bridge. Now!”  
  
“Yes, my lord,” Knockout answers retreating from the medical bay and heading down another passage.  
  
“'My lord'?” Breakdown questions just above a whisper, “When did that start?”  
  
“When did what start?” Knockout inquires turning to look at him as they walk, “We've always addressed him as such.”  
  
Breakdown becomes further confused, sure the Autobot's called Optimus 'Lord' but Megatronus Prime never wanted such a title. Even more so after obtaining the Matrix, if anything he preferred 'Prime' is a shorten name was needed. Though 'Megatron' was still used on occasion mostly out of habit and forgiven as a slip of the tongue.  
  
“Breakdown,” Megatron speaks as the duo enters the bridge, quickly running his optics over the heavy red mech one oddity catching his attention, “I see your optic has healed.”  
  
“I... don't recall it every being badly injured, sir,” he answers as his confusion grows, knots beginning to form in his fuel lines.  
  
Megatron raises one optic ridge, “Really now? Nothing of Silas or M.E.C.H. capturing you and experimenting on you. As you know I still find it pathetic that you were caught so easily by the humans!”  
  
This remark takes Breakdown by surprise, “Captured by the humans? Megatronus Prime, sir, what are you talking you about?”  
  
Everyone on the bridge freezes at the name, all optics suddenly glued to him in shock. Knockout mouth hang slightly agape stepping away from him slightly, “Did... you just say what I think you said?”  
  
“No one has called me 'Megatronus' in quite some time,” Megatron interjects stepping closer to him forcing Knockout to back further away, “Much less, no one has ever addressed me as a 'Prime'.” The red eye tyrant kneels down to the Breakdown's level in order to look at him optic to optic  
  
Breakdown steps back slightly, why was his leader acting in such a manner, like an Autobot! Had he and Optimus switched bodies or something? “I... meant no insult.” He looks to Megatron's right seeing they were one flier short, “Is Starscream on a mission I suppose?” He then look the left then up, “And Arachnid?” he inquires trying to change the subject.  
  
Megatron's face forms a look of confusion, “You really did hit your head,” he speaks backing away again standing up straight once more.  
  
“Starscream has been gone and hiding for a long time now,” Dreadwing chimes in gaining Breakdown's attention, “You where here when it occurred. And Arachnid, you two got into a scrap and she off lined you.”  The bulky blue flier suddenly catches what he just said, “But... here you still stand. Even after Sylas. How?  
  
Breakdown turns his head towards him, this time jumping as though he had seen a ghost, “Skyquake! You question me being alive and yet here you stand!”  
  
“Skyquake!?” Dreadwing echoes, “My brother and I share many similarities but I assure you I am Dreadwing and my twin is now one with the Allspark alongside all our fallen comrades.”  
  
Megatron bares his pointed denta at Breakdown, “Are you truly who you say you are! Or perhaps you are simply a terrible Autobot spy!”  
  
Knockout jumps in front of his partner trying to salvage the mess Breakdown had created, “Megatron, my lord. It is quite obvious Breakdown has suffered a head injury which has corrupted some memory files. Please, I am losing precious time in repairing them. If I may, Lord Megatron, let me take Breakdown to the med bay and give him a through check! I assure you it is him. I scanned him before bringing him on board! I so know my own assistant.”  
  
Between and yelps of shock and accusing snarls, Rafael stirs from within the spare tire on Breakdown's back. He let's out a soft groan and readjust his glasses, taking a moment to rub his head. Whatever had happened left his head pounding, and this yelling was not helping in the slightest. Slowly he climbs out of the tire, one hand grabbing the rear neck guard at the top of Breakdown's torso, “What's with the yelling?” The young, blond-headed, leather clad human ask as he pulls himself onto Breakdown's shoulder.  
  
“Raf-” Breakdown starts but is cut off  
  
“A human!” Megatron speaks in disbelief, “You brought Bumblebee's pet here?” He then smirks, “Impressive.”  
  
“Pet!” Breakdown cries out in mixture shock, disbelief and disgust, “You've never addressed the humans as pets! You called them our allies!”  
  
Knockout freeze and spins around, the look on his face reflecting his spark shattering once more, not again. He thought for sure he had gotten his partner back but again he was wrong, “What's gotten into... no you're not Breakdown! Who are you!” He growl exposing his spinning saw blade, “Answer me! Are you another twisted experiment that you humans dare play with our kind!”  
  
Rafael gasps in shock, “Knockout! What are you doing! It's me! It's us!”  
  
“That's not our Knockout, Raf. Who are you!” Breakdown counters quickly retreating and pulling out his hammer.  
  
An echo of several blasters being pulled to the ready is heard, the loudest coming from Megatron's arm mounted cannon, “Fool us once. Shame on me. Fool me twice, and say good bye to your spark!”  
  
“What the-!” Rafael speaks in shock at seeing his once thought allies raise their weapons at them, “M-Megatronus! Breakdown, What's going on!”  
  
Breakdown looks left then right then snarls, “Stay down!” he quickly twist around, swinging his hammer as a threat then drops to the ground in his alternate mode, Rafael leaping into his cabin as his tires squeal before speeding down the corridors of the Nemesis.  
  
“Fire!” Megatron orders launching a single blast at the retreating mech, “Destroy them! Bring me that imposter's head!”  
  
Rafael huddles in the floor board with his arms over his head inside Breakdown's cabin as he hears gun fire from over head, “What's going on! What's happening! Why are they shooting us!”  
  
“No idea!” Breakdown answers as he slides around several corners having difficulty maneuvering the narrow corridors in his alternate mode, “But keep your head down! I'll take us to the engine room. Once we ground the ship we can leap out and make a run for it.”  
  
“Run to where?” Raf asks nervously.  
  
“We'll figure that out later!” Breakdown answers as he barrels over and through more drones as they appear at every corner. His armor was taking a heavy beating, he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. What worried him the most was Dreadwing and that blasted gun of his. A couple hits from that and they would be sitting ducks. He keeps one radar point fixed on Dreadwing's whereabouts as he flees deeper and deeper into the bowels of the Nemesis, “Raf! You still remember how to break a Cybertroian engine?”  
  
Raf nods, “Choke the main fuel line then the auxiliary and the ship will plummet from the sky.”  
  
“Good!” Breakdown rams through the doorway then spins and transforms as Raf jumps out, “I'll block the door, you ground this ship!” The small human nods at his friend pulling out a wrench and begins to climb up the stacks of energon cubes and onto the main engine while Breakdown forces the door back close, stacking piles of heavy equipment in front before pushing it himself.  
  
Raf hisses as the heat from the engine nips at his fragile skin, slowly making his way to the main fuel line, “To sabotage a ship. Simply choke the main fuel line,” he latches the wrench into a protruding piece of metal and pushes his weight against it causing it to slowly turn and restrict energon flow into the machine, having to reset the wrench a number of times, “Just wait for the alarm.” And right on cue an alarm sounds, energon being pulled from the main line and into two smaller auxiliary lines, “And now I choke them as well!”  
  
“Ah!” Breakdown suddenly cries out, something or someone trying to force him off of the door, “Scrap they know we're here!” He looks around the engine room, Raf already going to going on stopping one of the back up lines, but a machine had dropped from the ceiling moving to repair the initial choke in the main line, “Scrap.” Breakdown growls. Rafael was simply to weak to do this fast enough. Dreadwing and Megatron were closing in quickly, no doubt Soundwave was currently watching them. Breakdown's optics land on an exhaust port, an idea crossing his face, “Raf! Plan B! Back up!”  
  
Rafael knows better then to ask, instead dropping from his task and darting back to Breakdown's peds. The former wrecker pulls out his blaster and launches a single shot into one of the auxiliary lines. The ensuing reaction was a violent display of explosions and heat as the energon began to go up in flames. Breakdown then scoops up his small friend and transforms again, Rafael once more sitting in his cabin, a seatbelt clutching him tightly  
  
Megatron freezes in his tracks and growls, “Prepare for landing! Retreat from the engine room!” the tyrant orders as the ship jostles and shakes from the exploding engine.   
  
Breakdown races down the large main exhaust pipe surrounded be searing heat, his cooling fans whirring as fast as they could muster, “If I time this right we should- whoa!” He flies out of the pipe, still several feet in the air, “Ah! Misjudged that one! Hang on tight! I'm aiming for that hill!”  
  
“I trust you Breakdown!” Raf replies clutching the seat tightly as Breakdown pulls the seat belt tighter across him. Breakdown hits the ground full force on his tires and proceeds to slide down the steep grassy slope out of control.  
  
“Scrap! Scrap! No! No!” Breakdown growls, “Raf! Curl into a ball!!” The large mech shift back into his bipedal form, his cabin forming a protective sphere around his human cargo. Breakdown digs his servos and peds into the grass leaving a wide trail in the dirt and ripping up the greenery as the Decepticon warship plummets to the Earth below.   
  
After what feels like an eternity, he comes to a halt, and let's out a sigh of relief, “Thank the Allspark. Raf? Are you alright?” He ask opening a top panel on his chest.  
  
The small human groans and pulls himself up and out, “Nearly hurled.  Didn't know you guys could do that.” He groans, resting against Breakdown's large chest plate, “Think I've had enough adventure for one day....”  
  
Breakdown simply smirks down at him, a sudden crash followed by a plume of smoke catches their attention on the other side of the hill, “That'll keep them busy for a bit. Let's get out of here.”  
  
“But to where?” Rafael asks him taking a moment to look around, “Where are we?”  
  
“I have a hunch,” the Decepticon answers sliding to the bottom of the hill, “But... so long as we have each other's back. It doesn't matter where a wrecker is.”  
  
The small human nods, “If you say so. Still, I got a bad feeling about this.” Rafael takes a moment to look around, he could still breathe so they were defiantly on Earth before sliding back into the passenger seat.  
  
Breakdown pulls the seat belt across his friend and speeds away from the crash site, “You and me both. I don't know what happened during that fight with Smokescreen. And I'm not sure where we are. But we best keep a low profile for now.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With their allies after them, Breakdown, Rafael, and Smokescreen take to hiding as they spiral even deeper into confusion.

After a long fruitless search with no hint of Smokescreen's signal to be found, Bumblebee could only be forced to return to the base as a crescent moon rises in the night sky. A well placed bridge, thanks to Ratchet, catches the yellow scout off guard, his tires squeal in anger that he was being brought back with nothing, but going to fast to avoid slipping into the base.

Furious, Bee stands up and charges at the medic, demanding to know why his search was cut short. He reaches for Ratchet's throat but Arcee quickly pins him to a stack of crates.

“Bumblebee! Calm down!” she speaks with an authoritative tone, “Lashing out at Ratchet isn't going to bring Smokescreen back. We've all been looking ever since you reported his mysterious disappearance. Ratchet has scanned every signal imaginable, Jack, Miko, and Rafael are still checking every website for even a picture of him, Bulkhead, Optimus, and myself have searched in separate corners of the planet, and even Agent Fowler has sent his men and set himself on a quest to locate anything about Smokescreen's whereabouts!”

Bumblebee lowers his head then faces her again, his optics narrowing in anger as several more fierce beeps and whirs pour from his damaged vocalizer.

“I never said we gave up,” Arcee answers as calmly as she can muster, “But we can't continuing looking without a lead. We need to rethink our methods. And we need you to calm down, collect your thoughts,” she slowly releases her grip on the scout and backs away from him allowing Bee to drop his arms, “And tell us. What exactly did you see; both when you carried Rafael away and when you returned to the scene.”

Bumblebee looks at them optics full of sadness and in fear for the well being of his friend. Sure Smokescreen was rash but having another bot of his generation around, it was almost comforting to know he was not the last of the youngest ones left. Holding his servos before him, the young scout list off the stream of events, from Rafael alerting them to Knockout's presence, Smokescreen rushing to take on the medic, and to where he had grabbed Raf and raced away from the scene. He embarrassingly admits to not looking behind himself paying attention to only the road ahead and getting his human friend back to safety.

Bulkhead tries to comfort him, “Don't be embarrassed about that. I would have done the same Miko.”

“And I with Jack,” Arcee notes.

Ratchet speaks up, “Both stories of Rafael and Bumblebee's retreat are similar enough. Smokescreen's signal vanished, I assuming, just before you got back to the battle field. What did you see when you got back?”

With a whirring sigh Bee continues as Raf translates for the other two humans, the scout detailing how he jumped back into the area ready to fight but on Knockout was in his sight. Smokescreen had vanished seemingly into thin air. The scout clenches his fist his beeps and whirs carrying anger as he tried to get Knockout to talk. Butt all the Decepticon said was 'Stay away from him, bug!'.

“Wait,” Optimus interrupts, “Who is 'him'?”

Bumblebee looks at his leader and places one servo over on his head, still in disbelief of what he saw. When he looked behind Knockout, he had saw Breakdown.

“Breakdown!” Bulkhead suddenly states, “That's impossible! He's been deactivated. First by M.E.C.H. then by Megatron, I bet. You sure it was him, Bee?”

Bee quickly nods to the large green bot. Something was off about the other Decepticon but it was Breakdown. He had gotten enough up close and personal looks, the scout could pick him from the crowd if needed. The scout quickly shakes his head continuing his story how Knockout was of no use, pleading innocent to Smokescreen's demise and after that, he took off to look for his friend. As he finishes his story, Bumblebee hangs his head, door wings dropping in defeat, even he didn't believe what he had saw with his own optics.

Miko groans, “That doesn't give us anything to go off of....”

“Wait,” Jack speaks up, “Bee. You said that Breakdown looked off. What did you mean?”

Bumblebee gives Jack a confused whirred which Raf translates, “His color was different, and he was face down in the dirt. It could have been the Sun playing a trick on my eyes. I was too worried about Smokescreen to pay much attention to him.”

“Bumblebee!” Ratchet suddenly shouts in a scolding manner, “You shou-”

The medic's rage is cut short as the computer alerts them to an incoming message, “Prime!”

“Agent Fowler,” Optimus greets the dark skinned human agent, “Have you found anything?”

“Negative,” he answers, “But I thought you bots would be interested in this.” He brings up a picture of the crashed Decepticon warship, “The 'Con's fell out of the sky into a remote location just south of Russia. I would guess an engine malfunction.”

Optimus raises one eyebrow ridge, “Are you suggesting that Smokescreen is somewhere on board?”

“He could be,” Fowler answers. Bee suddenly let's out a whir and shakes his head. “What'd he say?” the agent asks.

“Not likely,” Ratchet translates, “Bumblebee returned to the scene and Knockout was still present. If they had intended on capturing Smokescreen, Knockout would have left as well.”

Fowler groans, “So much for my idea. Alright then, does this make any sense to you bots?” He displays another picture, this time of a red all terrain jeep leaping away from the Nemesis as it crashes but still shrouded in smoke, “One of yours?”

The others gather closer to the computer as Ratchet narrows his optics trying to enhance the photo, “Doesn't appear so. I can make out a Decepticon insignia on it. Probably was trying to leap from the wreckage.”

“By the great bald eagles,” Fowler groans, “We got nothing on Smokescreen yet. You lot?”

“We are still in the dark as well,” Optimus answers, “And I am more concerned for our young recruit then a down Decepticon ship. If anything, this will give us a temporary lead in our other quest.”

“Good luck,” Fowler speaks, “I'll keep my eyes peeled, Fowler out.”

Bumblebee let's out a sadden whir, door wings drooping down his back as he looks to Arcee and softly beeps an uncertain question to her.

“We'll find Smokescreen, Bee,” she answers, “It... will just take some time.”

“Ratchet and I will keep looking,” Rafael pipes up trying to reassure the young scout.

Miko nods, “And with the Cons down for the count, they will be out of our way, for a little while.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Knockout returned to the ship in panic, his blue armor caked in dust hiding many of his scars. He knew he could see only so much from the ground, he prayed to Primus that one of the fliers had seen something, “Megatronus Prime. Sir,” he speaks racing the the bridge, optics wide in fear and desperation “Anything! Please, tell me someone has seen something!”

“I am afraid not, Knockout,” the silver leader speaks calmly, “We have circled this planet in our search for Breakdown and Rafael.”

Starscream nods confirming it, “My armada and I have dug through the darkest depths to the highest points of the this world.”

“I've looked in every underground crevice I could find,” Arachnid adds.

“I've even taken Jack with me to look,” Dreadwing states looking to the young human, currently frantically typing away on his communicator.

Jack's hands were quivering as he works with the device, “I'm not able to send Raf any calls or text. Its keeps saying this number is not in service. I've must have tried a hundred times.”

“Soundwave and I have scoured every signal possible, some I didn't even knew existed until today,” Miko speaks up looking to the slender, dull gold and silver communication officer, “Other then that bizarre double Smokescreen signal. We haven't found anything.”

Soundwave then turns to Knockout his screen flashing an inquisitive look into how a second Smokescreen could suddenly appear from the odd temporal disruption that was caused. A seemingly innocent query caused the medic to fly into a rage, “Frag Smokescreen!” he growls bearing his denta and charging at Soundwave, “I rather know about Breakdown and Raf!”

“Knockout!” Megatronus suddenly bellows as Starscream grabs the enraged medic from behind and holding up back, “Calm down. We are all worried about our missing friends. But the fact remains that a second Smokescreen has appeared and this could give the Autobot's an advantage.”

“So you're just going to forget about them!” Jack suddenly barks at the Prime.

“Jack!” Miko sneers at him, “Keep your head on straight. We have two problems to solve, not just one.”

The human breathes deeply trying to bite down his rage, “I'm sorry. Raf... he's practically my brother after what happened to Jasper! I, I can't take losing another family member, not like this.”

Dreadwing looks to him, “I know your pain. But we have to stay level headed now.” Jack looks up to the large green flier then hangs his head before rocking back to lean against the wall, slowly sinking into a sitting position.

Knockout growls and and roughly shoves Starscream off of him moving to lean against a railing trying to calm his circuits, “I won't forgive myself if something happened to them.”

Starscream crosses his arms tapping one long talon against his helm, “Breakdown disappears along with Rafael. Then a second Smokescreen suddenly appears We know that the Autobots have already gone to the rescue of both of them. All these we know to be true, now just to tie them together. Knockout, what did you see right before Breakdown and Raf disappeared?”

Knockout turns to look at the white seeker before fully turning back around the face the others, “Smokescreen had captured Raf. Breakdown engaged him and managed to retrieve our small friend. But how he did so was odd. He had that Autobot pinned to an invisible wall.”

“An invisible wall?” Megatronus asks.

“I know how it sounds,” the medic continues with a nervous chuckle, “But he had him pinned to something. It was causing a bright display of colored electric spark to fly from Smokescreen's back and  quite a considerable amount of pain if his screaming was any indication. I ordered him to retreat but, well, with Breakdown he has to leave his mark. He went for a final attack; then I was suddenly blinded by a bright red light. When the light faded, and to my horror, two Smokescreens lay unconscious before me with similar burns to their back. I looked up and found my assistants had vanished and started the mad search for them. Without a second thought.”

Arachnid look at him a disbelief, “A sudden bright light and Breakdown gets replaced with a second Smokescreen?”

“I know how it sounds,” Knockout replied, “I can scarcely believe it myself. And I saw it.”

Soundwave suddenly looks up summoning a ground bridge allowing Laserbeak the fly back into the ship and return to his rightful perch on Soundwave's chest. The silent officer looks at his pet for a moment before unwinding one tentacle and plugging it into the computer console, turning to face the screen.

Both Decepticon and the humans gather close to the computer screen as the video feed from Laserbeak plays. They watch with baited breathe as a silent picture unfolds showing the side of the factory. A brief burst of static and a song bird can be heard singing. Suddenly, as if he was a ghost, the white Smokescreen leaps through the walls a humming blue aura marking his outline in the wall. The young Autobot then flees from the site. A loud explosion is heard and Hardshell shoots out of the fresh hole in the wall leading his Insecticon troops after him with Bumblebee, Arcee, Bulkhead, and the black Smokescreen in hot pursuit. The camera swings to try and follow the chase but they soon scatter in all directions with no sign of their prey.

“He went rouge!” Dreadwing suddenly states.

“With the phase shifter,” Starscream points out, “This could be bad.”

“Phase shifter?” Arachnid asks.

Megatronus hums in thought, “This second Smokescreen has made an enemy out of Optimus and the Autobots. How or why is uncertain. But I do not trust this newcomer. He is involved some way with Breakdown and Rafael's disappearance. Continue the search for our lost comrades, but watch your backs even more closely.” He then turns his blue optics to the human children, “Knockout. Soundwave. Return the children to their homes.”

“What!” Miko shouts in protest, “Why!?”

“No!” Jack spits, “Rafael's my brother! I can't go back without him! What am I suppose to say!”

Knockout gently scoops Jack up as Miko hops to Soundwave's hand, “You were separated and his communicator died. You looked for a long time but couldn't find him.” The medic speaks with a sad look in his optics. 

Jack glares at the blue 'Con such a speech sounded all to scripted and over used, “Is that a nice way to say he's dead!?”

Knockout shifts and ties the seat belt around Jack uncomfortably tight, “I hate this just as much as you do,” he starts as they go through the glowing bridge, “However, we are lucky enough that some of your kind knows that the blue eyed titans are friends. If the same is not true for wherever Breakdown and Rafael are, Primus help them.” The worn blue car pulls the to foot of Jack's home and opens the door for his passenger.

Just as he unwillingly slides out, Jack's cellphone rings, “Hello?” he answers holding it to his ear.

“It's me,” Miko answers as she walks through the city streets of her home, “Soundwave gave me a copy of what we've decoded so far. Science might have an answer, but, well. You were the first to trust the blue-eyes. That other Smokescreen had blue eyes. I can't believe I'm saying this, but try to find him. Work your magic of observation. Get whatever you can. Anything! Send it to me and I'll get you in. I have a theory about Raf and Breakdown. But I need to look further into it first. I need you to trust me, okay Jack?”

“I trust you, Miko,” he answers and pockets the phone turning to see Knockout drive away, “Doc bot!” Knockout stops but doesn't turn around, “We're going to find them.” Jack continues, “God and Primus as my witness we will.”

“I hope you are right,” Knockout says sadly as he drives off, the last drive he shared with Breakdown and Rafael playing in his head over and over again, praying that it wasn't the last.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Breakdown looks over to his small friend, curled up and fast asleep on a bed of cave moss. Hiding like an insect in the ground, the large red Decepticon couldn't believe it. Only a small sliver of sunlight could dance into this cave, giving away that the sun had risen on the foreign world. They were sure of only one thing now, they couldn't call for help. Megatron attacked them in hate, behaving like Optimus! Those so called Decepticons had tried to take Rafael. They would have killed him, Breakdown was sure of it.

The large bruiser clenches his fist trying to bite down his rage at the memory, what in Primus name had happened and how did they get here! A sudden blip appears in Breakdown's display but he quickly blinks it away, “I know I'm low on energon. We always have been. For the longest time.” He sighs and looks to the sleeping human, “You have no idea how easy you humans have it, multiple sources for food. What I wouldn't give for such a luxury right now.” He turns his golden optics to a passage just behind them, “Maybe they missed some shard of energon. If it'll make this stupid alarm stop.”

“What alarm?” Raf sleepily asks as he puts on his glasses.

“Nothing,” Breakdown quickly answers, “Did you recharge okay?”

Raf shakes his head, stretching out and rubbing his neck, “Barely got any sleep. You?”

“I don't need recharge as often as you humans do,” he simply answers, “Let's get moving. I saw an old mining spot not to far from here. Maybe they missed some.”

“Alright,” the human answers and nods, sliding from the makeshift bed and following the robot titian on foot deeper into the cavern with only Breakdown's headlights showing the way.

At the other side of the tunnel a ground bridge surges to life, two Autobots stepping through as it vanishes just as quickly as it came. Bulkhead and Arcee walk into the cavern, the slender blue femme holding an energon scanner. For a moment they walk in silence before Bulkhead speaks, “Arcee. You.... you don't think Bumblebee actually saw Breakdown do you? I mean, surely he's been deactivated.”

“Breakdown, yes,” she answers, “But that Cylas creature in Breakdown's shell. Well, if its not dead then Megatron is surly torturing it one way or another.”

“So you think he's gone?” Bulkhead asks.

Arcee nods, “I believe so. But with Smokescreen suddenly vanishing like that and Breakdown in his place. Its unsettling, don't you think.”

“I was going with familiar,” he confesses.

“Familiar?” Arcee questions looking at him, “How?”

“Well...,” Bulk tries to think how to word it, “Miko, running off, familiar.”

“Oh please,” Arcee remarks turning back to look ahead, “Smoke might be reckless but he's no Miko. He would have contacted us by now. That's what has me worried.”

Rafael happily walks along the edge of the cave hopping from rock to rock in a kind of game, Breakdown walking at a steady pace behind him holding up an energon reader. “Any luck big guy?” Raf asks hopping further ahead.

“We're close,” Breakdown remarks, “Be careful jumping like that. Don't break yourself.”

“You sound like Knockout saying that,” Raf counters with a laugh.

Breakdown chuckles, “He isn't here. Guess I'll have to fill in.” 

Suddenly, the device beeps, an arrow pointing to their right, causing Breakdown to stop, “They did miss a bit. Thank Primus. Back up little guy.” He carefully sets down the scanner  watching closely as Rafael moves to the opposite side and behind some rocks. 

With ease, Breakdown shifts his right servo into a large hammer, pulls it back behind his head, and let's out a shout and he hammers into the rock sending a resounding crash echoing through the cave and shaking the floor, ceiling, and wall.

Arcee and Bulkhead jump at the crash, spreading their limbs to stay balanced in the sudden shake, “The scrap was that?” Arcee asks looking ahead.

“Sounded like a wrecking ball,” Bulkhead answers, his optics suddenly growing wide, “Or... a wrecking hammer.”

“Let's go,” Arcee orders as they dart ahead following the resonating sounds of crash after crash, leading them a machine made tunnel. Soon they hear rock hitting rock and the dull sound of metal breaking away rock. They crouch down behind some fallen debris , weapons at the ready, Arcee looking out from the side and Bulkhead from the top. 

Dust swirls around the miner, the signature sound of a transformation, followed by a voice they thought would never be heard again, “No wonder they left it!” The dust clears, reviling none other then Breakdown. Armor a brilliant red, but there was no doubting it, even with a different paint job it was the former wrecker turned Decepticon.

Arcee and Bulkhead's mouths hang agape at the sight both of them ducking back behind the boulder, “You saw that right?” Bulk whispers to her. 

Arcee nods frantically and looks back out again, “By the All Spark he's alive....”

Breakdown slides one arm into the newly made hole reaching for the precious glowing crystals laying just out of his reach, “Come on... come here.” He grumbles at the energon.

“We should finish this,” Bulkhead states and leaps out from behind the the cover, wrecking ball raised.

“Bulk!” Arcee hisses all to late.

Bulkhead yells out charging at Breakdown swinging at him. Breakdown turns and gasps in horror, quickly pulling his arm free and jumping away from the attack, pulling out his hammer, “Cheap move Autobot! Wouldn't expect anything less from someone like you!” He roars and takes a swing at Bulkhead causing them to lock weapons and square against one another.

Bulkhead growls as they stand caught in a shoving match, “So, tell me, Breakdown. How did you come back to the land of the living? One of Knockout's twisted experiments?”

“Only Ratchet would even dare to tempt fate with dark energon and bringing back the dead,” Breakdown snarls back, “Did a shoddy job with your pale Cliffjumper didn't he!”

“Has a scraplet been eating your processor?” Bulkhead spits in anger, “We both know Megatron is the one who messed with the dark energon!”

They break away from each other and charge again, swinging and dodging at one another, Breakdown trying to dance between both guarding Rafael and his energon find. The human watches the battle wide-eyed in amazement. He had never been able to get up close to a pair of dueling titians, Megatronus might have Breakdown's head for letting him be so close. His attention is momentarily drawn from the scene as a glint of metal catches off of their head lights. Raf draws a sharp breathe then suddenly shouts, “Arcee's with him! Look out!”

Arcee turns her attention to the sudden cry in shock, “Rafael!”

Bulkhead slams Breakdown against the wall, the last of the rock giving away to fully revival the remaining energon crystals. Bulk then turns his head, “Rafael!?”

Breakdown roars again and knocks Bulkhead away from him. Catching the bulky green bot off guard, he too easily sends him flying back towards and into Arcee, causing both Autobots to tumble away from the battle field. He turns and takes the energon crystals then kneels to pick up Raf, “Thanks, kid.”

“It's what wreckers do, right?” Rafael boasts puffing out his chest.

“Right,” Breakdown answers, “Now let's get out of here!” He quickly transforms and drives off back to where they had spent the night. If he retraced his trail, they should be back on the surface and away from these Autobots in no time!

Arcee groans shaking her and quickly transforms into a sleek motorcycle and gives chase after the red jeep, “Let's roll Bulkhead!”

“Right behind you!” Bulkhead answers transforming as well into a large ATV following her tracks.

Breakdown slides around the corners the cave throws at him, weaving through the maze of tunnels, still to frighten by the encounter with Megatron to uncloak his signal and give him a better viewing area, he was forced to rely on memory. A growling engine behind him distracts him for a second, “Ah scrap!” he growls pushing himself  faster through the cave.

“Man, she's fast!” Rafael notes, “I think we can lose Bulkhead, but I don't know about her.”

“Watch me!” he answers suddenly turning down a new path.

Arcee couldn't be so easily tricked, “Bulk! I'll keep following him! Try to head him off! Arcee to Ratchet! Come in.”

“What's happening Arcee?” the medic answers in a frantic tone, “Are you hurt?”

“No,” Arcee answers, “Where's Rafael?”

This question catches Ratchet off guard. He glances over to the humans' living area, each of them and Bumblebee returning the odd look, “Rafael is safe and sound here, as well as the other children. Why?”

“Must have been hearing things. Never mind!” Arcee suddenly states, “Bumblebee wasn't seeing things that day! Breakdown is alive!”

“What!” Ratchet shouts, “Are you sure!?”

“Positive,” Arcee answers, “His paint is different but he is a-whoa!” She slams the brakes and quickly stands up, digging her heels into the floor but still slams into the rock wall, “What.... where did he go!?” Her blue optics dart around the cavern, Breakdown seeming to have vanished into mid air, “Bulk! I lost him! Do you see him?”

“I can't find him either,” Bulkhead remarks then stands back up, “I think he bridge back out.” He growls and slams one fist into the wall, “Scrap!”

Breakdown pulls himself out of the cave, digging his fingers into the slick morning grass  and stands back on the surface, dusting him self off, “Breakfast to go,” he states holding the energon crystal, “Cybertron style.” He turns to Rafael, the two of them sharing a laugh  as they sit down to breakfast, energon for the titian and trail mix for the human, before continuing their blind run through this strange world.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Smokescreen pauses in his mad blind run across the abandoned landscape taking a chance to hide among the trees. Quickly rising to his feet, he readies his guns and looks around for any of those so-called Autobots. It seems his plan with the phase shifter had worked, for now any way he had gotten them off his trail, “How long have I been running?” He asks no one as he walks into the dense woodland, “And where the scrap am I?” He pauses for a second debating on accessing on of Earth's many satellites but quickly shakes his head. “Too risky. They'll find me.” 

Holstering his weapons, Smokescreen cautiously walks his body tense, he was pretty sure he was still on Earth, but no longer certain if this was a bad dream. An Earth day, maybe more, had passed since Arcee had found him and his darker paint job look a like. He had lost all sense of time at present. Just an alert telling him his energon is low continued to pester him but again and again he would bat it away, “Think Smokescreen think. What happened? Well, I'm not sure. Last thing I remember is fighting Knockout. Yeah! That's a smart idea, go ask him what happened to you. Megatron will scrap me faster then that fake Optimus ever could. This better not be some psychic patch nonsense going on-whoa!” 

Smokescreen flails his arms and stumbles backwards from the cliffs edge, “That was close.” He sighs in relief and looks down into the gully below. A river races through covering the entire of the bottom, it must have rained recently for the water to be moving so fast the young warrior thought. He looks down either side of the gully then to the other side, “Coast's clear. May as well just jump this thing.”

First he backs up, holding up it hands to mark an imaginary landing pad on the other side. Now to count steps, one, two, three, four- hang on a second. Smokescreen does a double take and peers back into the water again. It couldn't be, “An energon crystal?” Hunger overcomes the need to hide and he eagerly slides down the embankment and into the water's edge. The water was icy cold running over his peds but to refuel, it would be worth it. Without a second thought he walks into the water, which rapidly rises to half way up his lower legs. 

Smokescreen bends slightly, not wanting the water to get much higher on him, already the systems in his legs were growing numb. He plunges one arm into the river and grabs at his prize, “Easiest meal yet!” he speaks in triumph. But he was celebrating too soon. The crystal was still lodged deep into the river bed and refused to move. Smoke growls to the sky, “This isn't funny Primus!”

Further up stream walking along the edges on the gully, Arachnid and Dreadwing march through the forest, the white spider seeming to be lost in the sounds of birds singing and chirping. “Arachnid,” Dreadwing speaks trying to get her attention again, “Focus, we are on a mission here.”

She simply giggles, “Apologies, Dreadwing. But what can I say. If we are stuck on this world why not enjoy the beauty of it.”

“Considering two of our own are M.I.A., one of which is a human,” Dreadwing reminds her, “We need to find some kind of clue as to what happened.”

“No offense,” she starts, “But I am not sure how much help this other Smokescreen will be in finding Rafael and Breakdown.”

“It's the only clue we have,” a third voice speaks.

Dreadwing nods and starts walking again, “Exactly, Jack.” He then pauses and looks to the forest floor, “Jack!”

“Jack?” Arachnid stops and looks behind her spying the human, “You followed us!”

“Sure did,” he answers walking up to them, “So, which way, Dreadwing.”

“For you,” Dreadwing starts, “Back to base.”

“Wait! No!” Jack shakes his head and runs up to the large green flier, “Here me out! Please. You know Rafael is like a brother to me. I promised Knockout I would find both of them. Please, let me come with you two. I'll be safe with both of you.”

“Jack,” Dreadwing starts but Arachnid cuts him off.

“Let's him come with us,” she simply states, “He's safe with us.”

“Yes!” Jack pumps his fist and walks after Arachnid, both of them leaving Dreadwing with a shocked look on his face.

He quickly snaps out of it and catches up to them, “I can't believe you're encouraging him.”

“Wouldn't you do the same for Skyquake?” the white spider asks. Dreadwing growls at the question but it was true. In that sense, he couldn't fault Jack for being so adamant on this search.

A splash is heard from further ahead followed by someone shouting, “Primus! Will you just get the frag out of there already!”

“Who's that?” Jack asks and trots ahead.

“Oh no you don't,” Arachnid states, planting on slender leg in front of him, “I'm taking point, stay in the back.” She smoothly transforms, walking on eight legs, Dreadwing following with his gun at the ready. They walk slowly to the sound of the splash Arachnid gasping in shock at what she finds, “It's him.”

Indeed, it was the white version of Smokescreen. Now mostly wet from falling into the raging river. He shivers from the cold and spits out another curse, along with some water. Digging his feet into the river bed and pushing his weight against the firmly lodged energon crystal, he strains and grunts to free it, so close to a decent ration and yet so far, “This have best be worth it!” He growls pushing with all his might. At last the crystal breaks free, causing Smokescreen to do another face dive into the river, “Finally!” he shouts to the sky holding up his prize.

“None to graceful is he,” Dreadwing remarks, “Think there's more energon under this river?”

“I am not getting soaked to find out,” Arachnid answers, “But,” she grins watching as Smokescreen trudges from the river and looking for a way back up the river bank, “He did go through all that trouble for us.”

“That's a bit mean isn't?” Jack points out, “Optimus chased him off after all.”

Dreadwing huffs, “May have been a clever trick. Wouldn't put it past him.”

Smokescreen jump and grabs at the edge of the river bank with his left servo, “Now to get dry and- ah!” His right servo, and long fought for energon crystal, suddenly becomes captured in webbing, gluing him to the side of the embankment, “What the!?” He turns and spies Arachnid and Dreadwing, “By the All Spark you exist here as well!” He growls and pulls out his rifle firing at them, “Get scrapped Decepti-creeps!”

“Whoa!” Jack runs out of the way of the blaster fire and into the trees, Arachnid skillfully hopping up a nearby tree as Dreadwing locks onto the trapped warrior.

“Alright Auto-scum!” Dreadwing growls, “One chance! Where's Breakdown and Rafael!”

Smokescreen growls at him, “What are you talking about! Didn't Megatron turn that Breakdown Cylas mutant thing into an experiment. Or deactivate him even! And you are out of your fragging mind if you think I'm telling you the location of any of the humans!”

Arachnid laughs, “Are you one of Ratchet's failed cloning experiments? Sounds like he's screwed up your memory chips!”

“Go get scraped!” Smokescreen snarls freeing his hand from the webbing and opening fire on them again.

“Oh no you don't!” Dreadwing growls returning fire and Arachnid attempts to spin her web around him again.

Smokescreen grits his teeth, deciding he can't get much wetter, turns, transforms, and takes off up stream, away from them.

“Scrap!” Dreadwing holsters his weapon and takes flight chasing after Smokescreen as Arachnid follows underground.

Smokescreen flees for his life, things couldn't get much worse. Not only was Optimus and the Autobots here after him, but there were Decepticons here as well. Soaking wet, carrying a single energon crystal, and seemingly no way out of this gully on wheels, he begins to think today is the day he would lose his spark, “This can't be how it ends for me! I'm destined for something much greater. Surely I am!”

“Got you!” Arachnid shouts suddenly emerging from the side of the embankment causing it to collapse. 

“Arachnid look out!” But Dreadwing's warning comes to late and instead of Smokescreen, she runs into Dreadwing, causing herself to hit the opposite embankment then land in the icy water; Dreadwing forced to pull out of the gully and regain aerial balance.

Smokescreen spins around, a look of hope returning to his face as he shoots up the collapsed dirt, “Thanks spider!”

“Scrap!” Arachnid snarls leaping out of the river and giving chase once more.

Smokescreen laughs in triumph, “Man these Cons are just as dumb as I remember! You stay right there my tasty treat.” He speaks turning the rear view mirror to focus on the energon crystal in his back seat, “That should be enough to last me for a while. Maybe I can figure this place out better with a full tank.” Smokescreen refocuses on the road ahead then suddenly let's out a shout of horror, quickly returning to his bipedal form and sliding across the grass. 

Jack, paralyzed by fear, holds up his arms expecting the Autobot to pick him off as an easy target, but instead he finds himself suddenly in its shadow, “H-huh?” Jack blinks and looks around then up jumping at the sight of Smokescreen hunched over him protectively.

“Jack!” Smokescreen speaks stunned, “I-is that you?”

“H-How do you know my name...,” he speaks shocked then blinks getting a good look at Smokescreen's optics, “Wait, you are a blue-eye! But you're an Autobot. Autobot's don't have blue-eyes.”

“What are you talking about?” Smokescreen asks him, “They've always been blue.”

“Jack!” Arachnid calls out in fright, “Don't hurt him Autobot!”

“Hurt him!” Smokescreen yells, insulted that she even suggest the idea. He looks back down but sees Jack is no longer under him, instead, now taking shelter under Arachnid, “Hey! Jack! That's Arachnid! What are you doing!”

The she-spider places one servo in front of Jack protectively, “Take your energon and leave! Don't come near the humans again or I will scrap you! Now get lost! Before I change my mind.” She snarls at him.

Smokescreen stands and looks at them in disbelief and confusion. Jack had actually ran to Arachnid for protection, and she was giving it to him, willingly! How badly did he want to stay and fight but he was at a horrid disadvantage. The young warrior slowly backs down, “Hurt the human and I'll come for you personally!” He warns her before taking off.

“Fragger,” Arachnid growls as he leaves, “are you alright, Jack?”

“I'm fine,” He speaks looking at her. 

Dreadwing drops from the sky landing next to them, “You let him leave?”

“We compromised,” Arachnid speaks.

“Dreadwing,” Jack starts looking at his friend, “I think you might be on to something with this other Smokescreen.”

“Oh?” Dreadwing inquires urging Jack to continue.

Jack looks to were the Autobot had ran, “His optics.... they were blue, yours. And he looked like he was trying to protect me. Like Arachnid did when I first met her. He was acting like a Decepticon. Not an Autobot.”

“Huh?” Dreadwing asks giving Jack a confused look.

“I don't trust it,” Arachnid simply states.

Jack nods, “I'm not saying anything for certain, but, he's defiantly different from the other Autobots.”  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen spirals into madness and Breakdown is forced to face a demon. Will some encouragement from a familiar face help either of them in getting home?

Smokescreen was certain he had gone utterly mad now. Though unsure of what means drove him to such a state, all he knew is that now nothing is what it is suppose to be. The young warrior even begins to question what lays before his open optics, repeatedly head-butting trees, rocks, anything that he thought would reset his memory chips. At one point becoming so desperate he plunged his head underwater just to test if his sensors were working. Indeed they are, various readings appear before his optics, before his shakes his head, whisking them away as well as wishing away this world simultaneously.

He finally stops and collapses in the rocky wasteland, “How long have I been in this world?” he groans, “A week? A month? A few days? I don't even know anymore.” His tired blue optics fall to the phase shifter sitting innocently on his wrist. With a quick turn he switches it on and presses one hand into the rock, watching as it passes through with ease, “At least you still work. Maybe I'm not completely mad, yet....” 

The young Autobot lets out a sigh and closes his optics trying to think of all that had happened since his battle against Knockout, each scene passing by the front of his mind, “Electrocution, that burning pain on my back, I passed out from that.  Have I been in recharge since then? But... that other Arcee... that other me, Optimus and those so called Autobots. He had the Insecticons under his control. How? The same way the Megatron I know does? That must be it. But... Dreadwing, Arachnid, they chased me down, after that energon I found I'm sure of it. And Jack... was that really Jack? He looked so afraid of me. Granted I nearly ran him over, but I missed. And he ran to Arachnid for safety. Why? Its as if we had never met.” 

Smokescreen suddenly opens his optics, “She let me go.... She let me go. I was at their mercy. And she...,” he pauses perplexed by the memory, “Let me go? That sounds like something Arcee would do. Come to think of it, Arcee was acting like a Decepticon. And this world,” he stands up looking around in confusion, “If I am in the United States, where is everyone? I haven't seen any traffic at all.” He then gasps sharply at the children's words suddenly ring loudly in his audio receptors.

“A universe mirrored to our own. Megatron was Optimus. And Optimus was Megatron”

“They helped us get back home.”

“They are armored hoodies Mirror Knockout made for us.”

“We had to go through a Black Tower the Mirror Bots had built.”

Optics wide, mouth hanging open, he gazes into the unknown, stunned, “Ah scrap! They might have told the truth. If... if they.... no... that can't be! I... there's only one way to make sure.” He nods to himself, transforming and speeds back to the open roads, “I have to get Outpost Omega. No matter the cost.” He drops his cloak and feeds into a global positioning satellite, “It's going to take a while to get there. Less if I speed. Who's going to stop me anyway!” With the sound of screeching tires and billowing dust behind him, Smokescreen takes off on his quest.

But others are watching his every move. With the the signal scrambler gone, Ratchet's computers quickly pick up the signal of the second intruder Smokescreen racing across the deserted highways, “Optimus! I found that fake Smokescreen!”

“It is about time, Ratchet,” the tall, dark, red optic leader of the Autobots snarls then look at the computer in confusion, “Where is he going?”

“It would appear he is heading to the Black Tower Ruins,” Ratchet answers simply.

Bulkhead barks a laugh, “What's he expect to find there! Anit nothing but rust and rubble now.”

“Ah who cares!” Smokescreen states, a glint of hate in his red optics as he punches one fist into the opposite hand, “That scraplet is out there spoiling my good name! Let's go deactivate him and take that phase thing from him!”

Optimus narrows his optics, “No doubt Megatronus has seen him by now. Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen. Head off the intruder! Insecticons! Fly ahead and get rid of any Decepticons in your path!

Indeed, the Autobots are not the only ones to catch sight of the rouge, Soundwave shift his attention to another screen as Smokescreen's signal suddenly comes to life on their scanners. The golden communication officer turns to Megatronus Prime, relaying what he has gathered through simple lines flashing across his screen. 

“After all this time, he now comes out of hiding?” Megatronus muses watching the screen intensely.

Starscream steps forward wearing a look of confusion, “He is heading towards the Black Tower Ruins. Why would he go there?”

“Does it matter where he is going?” Knockout asks, “We can pin point where he is and get him to talk about what happened to Breakdown and Rafael.”

Their silver leader nods, “Starscream, Arachnid, Soundwave, intercept this Smokescreen clone.”

“Sir!” Knockout speaks up in protest.

“I cannot afford to lose my only medic,” Megatronus quickly answers, “Understand, Knockout, we are all worried for them. But losing the last of my medics means the death of all of us and a victory to Optimus.”

“Y-yes, sir,” Knockout answers in defeat watching as the trio head off to their assigned mission.

Jack and Miko turn to look at each other and nod in agreement. The fleet footed young humans dart into the ground bridge hot on the heels of the Decepticons, making sure to duck down and hang back as the titian aliens race ahead.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Smokescreen races as fast as his engine can go, then tries pushing himself beyond even that as he travels down the deserted roads, “I have to get to Jasper. This can be right. Surely it can't be! The human kids, the base, our home, my home away from Cybertron. Please it must still be there!”

An all to familiar noise comes from behind him followed by the screeching tires of three others. Two with four wheels, one with two wheels, one engine rumble he knew as his own and could pin the other two in a matter of seconds, “Oh come on! Are you kidding me? Get lost!”

“Give me the phase shifter and I will!” Arcee answers quickly closing the gaps on her prey.

“Over my dead body!” Smokescreen snarls back at her, suddenly veering from the paved path taking a shortcut down the mountainside.

The dark colored Smokescreen laughs, “He's going to crash doing that!”

“I'm going to ensure it!” Bulkhead rumbles following the rouge off the path as the other two continue to wind down the paved path.

Smokescreen holds his jaw tight as the rocky terrain shakes him, dried bushes and rock seeming to leap up and bite at his frame leaving several surface scratches. Each hit becoming more and more painful as gravity pulls him faster and faster down the mountainside. Shifting his rear view mirror, the pursuing acid green ATV seems unaffected by nature's attack.

Bulkhead simply laughs as the rocks and debris bounce off of him with little affect. His alternate mode was built to survive such rough terrain, unlike his sporty prey. His wheels and shocks take every bit of the loose debris, leaving him unaffected, biting bushes barely leave a mark. He calls out in a taunt, “You can't run forever, sports car! Looks like you're about to shake your wheels off! At this rate you'll turn to scrap before I get a chance to even try!”

The rash bot had a point. One stray rock and Smokescreen would be sent tumbling and forced back into his bipedal form to prevent fatal damage. And that's all Bulkhead would need to finish him off. Looking to his left Smokescreen could see Arcee and his doppelganger further up the mountain flying down the switchbacks the humans had carved into the rock. He debated going at an angle, but Bulkhead would too easily catch him from behind and pull both of them down. Even if they survived the Autobots would be on top of them quick, and surly take him captive. Smokescreen groans in frustration, that idea was out. But he had to do something, and a large stray rock makes up his mind for him.

Smokescreen hits the rock with his front right tire, the sure speed causes it to fly up and into the wheel well lodging itself in near his elbow joint. He let's out a howl of pain suddenly rolling into of his biped form, and to his left side as he grabs at the rock trying to pull it free.

“Whoa, whoa!” Bulkhead slams his breaks but it going to fast. He swerves and begins to roll down the rocky slope. Without a moment to spare, he transforms into his bipedal mode and sinks his hands into the dry soil, digging his heels in deep and forming deep gouges into the earth.

With a grunt of pain and a spurt of energon, Smokescreen pulls the rock free from his metallic flesh and quickly lobs at the large Autobot, “How do you like me now!” The youthful warrior taunts and runs back to the main road, hopping onto his wheels once more and races away, right front tire momentarily painting the the road with splashes of bright blue energon.

Bulkhead let's out a sigh of relief then yelps in pain as the rock bounces off his head. With a snarl he stands back up and runs back to the road rejoining the chase, “Come back here!”

Arcee quickly snips at him once more getting ahead of the pack, “You had him you lug nut!”

Smokescreen laughs in victory reaching the bottom of the mountain, the surrounding area starting to look more and more familiar, “This is the outskirts of Jasper! I'm sure of it! Just one more turn and that wonderful little town will be in my-” Smokescreen cuts himself short as he round the plateau's edge. Before him he should have seen a small human settlement, known as Jasper, Nevada. Instead he finds ruins; buildings nothing more then twisted metal, many lay on the ground as rubble, charred by war and fire, the road cracked beyond repair, even the once vibrant welcome sign was twisted and worn from sand, the white letters flaking away in the wind. An eerie resemblance to Cybertron crept over him as he looked at the destroyed town.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Breakdown,” Rafael slowly speaks with his head out the window, “We're lost. I don't recognize anything.”

“I don't either,” the red jeep admits shifting one side view mirror to better look at his friend. Breakdown couldn't help but mentally flinch at the sight Rafael had become. Dispite his efforts to hide it, weeks on the run had left their mark. The youth's once vibrant eyes were dull and dark from lack of sleep. His clothes dirty, body stiff and sore from sleeping in Breakdown's back seat, the former wrecker felt a tear in his spark at the boy's state.

With a groan Raf ducks back into the cabin, reaching one hand into his pocket and pulling out what few euros he had left, “I might have enough for some chips.... I wish Jack was here. He could find something to eat without a problem.”

“He would steal it,” Breakdown notes.

“I'm about at that point,” the youth admits, leaning forward and placing his hand on Breakdown's radio but suddenly draw it away, “No... Soundwave will use it to find us. It will break your cover, our cover.”

No response came from the red Decepticon as Rafael leans back into the rear seat and curls up trying to ignore the growing hunger in his stomach, his emergency rations having been depleted for over a day. Breakdown growls debating on the chances, if he stayed cloaked, they would be safe but Rafael would soon starve. Humans can't live purely on fruit and wild edible plants, as far as he knew. But to break his cover and find out anything about where they were, risking and onslaught from the so called Decepticons of this world, he would be severely outnumbered.

Something in his mind suddenly clicks, he doesn't care how outnumbered he would be. Rafael was going to die if he didn't take a chance. Knockout would have his head, and let Jack dismantle parts of him, if Megatronus didn't finish him off first, “Raf,” he suddenly speaks, “You can't go on like this. I will not allow it! I'm going to have every 'Con on this world after me, but if it means you being alive, I'll fight off everyone of them.”

“Breakdown!” Raf tries to protest, “No!”

But his mind was made up. Breakdown disable his cloak and locks into a global positioning satellite and flickers his radio to life. A Spanish news channel, paired with sounds of popping static comes over the speakers but offered little of value. The new anchor speaks of traffic jams caused by over turn trucks, fighting in the middle east and the bombings that accompanied it. The British queen making appearances, weather across the continent. The duo was about to give up when one peculiar line spills from the reporters mouth; 'the King of Spain will be meeting with the United States President at the White House within a couple of days'.

Breakdown slams his brakes, swerving slightly on the slick pavement. Both of them glued to the broadcast as the reporter continues. Talk of protection for both of the leaders, speculation of what was to happen, the estimated cost of such an event, even a report of what the weather was to be like at the White House.

In disbelief Rafael suddenly shoves the door open and hops out, walking and holding his head, “Whoa... okay, okay, wait a second. That... that can't be right! The.... the White House was destroyed. The President killed. And the borders closed because of the Autobots' actions! H... how... The USA isn't suppose to exist expect as a memory! A place deserted because of the alien attack, with no one allowed back in!”

“We both heard it... then.... How is it.... did we go back in time?” Breakdown suddenly blurts out equally in shock.

As if on cue the radio speaks the current date and time. Rafael looks at his cellphone, “No... we went forward.... By almost a week. We've been traveling for nearly a month. This couldn't have all changed this quickly!”

Breakdown rolls forward some, “We just got a hint to figuring this out. We need to get to the United States of America.”

“That's across the Atlantic Ocean,” Rafael points out, “Plus, its hard enough to get in even with a passport,” he pulls out his own, the fake blue leather displaying a golden emblem of the United States, “And how are we going to get you across the ocean. We may have been able to slip across land borders, but getting across an ocean barrier?”

But crossing the Atlantic Ocean would soon become the least of their worries. With the scrambler dropped, Soundwave all to quickly picks up Breakdown's location from on board the Nemesis high above the clouds. Megatron looks over his shoulder and laughs darkly, “Well done Soundwave! We have finally found that intruder. Dreadwing, Knockout, Insecticons, intercept this rouge friend of ours. We do need to pay him back for the mayhem they caused.”

“At once, Lord Megatron,” Dreadwing answers with a short bow as he turns to lead the assault.

Knockout smirks and draws his saw blade, “I do need to pay him back for tarnishing Breakdown's good name.

Across the planet hidden in the deserts of Nevada, the Autobot Outpost picks up on the odd signal as well. Ratchet does a double take at what the screen displays, “Optimus! Breakdown's signal has been detected on radar.”

“What!” Bulkhead blurts out quickly darting forward to get a better look Bumblebee and Optimus soon joining him.

Bumblebee let's out a string of startled blips and beeps pointing at the screen, looking between it and Ratchet.

“Yes Bumblebee, we were wrong to doubt your optics” Ratchet admits with a groan.

Optimus hums in thought looking at the scanner, “To suddenly appear out of hiding as such. How odd, he must have a reason.”

“Who cares!” Miko suddenly chimes in, “Let's go get him!”

“Yeah!” Bulkhead speaks in agreement, “Let's go!”

“Peacefully,” Optimus Prime states in a firm tone, “Ratchet. Open the bridge to Breakdown's coordinates. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, you will accompany me. Autobots! Roll out!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The war cries of the Insecticons ring out followed by blaster fire. He looks to the sky finding Dreadwing and Starscream dancing and fighting with the ruthless bugs. With care he looks closer seeing Arachnid hopping to and through battling off the Insecticons that come for her. But there was no time to stand and watch the fight, the Autobots were hot on his tail. Smokescreen grins and hums with an idea then charges into the city, quickly standing up as he reaches the shattered roads.

Starscream lands on the rubbles, firing at the Insecticons then shouts to Arachnid, “I thought you had some manner of control over these things!

“I did!” she quips back, “But something is blocking it! Optimus has a control on their hive mind. Until that's gone I can't control them!”

Starscream groans, “No matter. Let's just get rid of these things before any Autobot's show up!”

Dreadwing swings his sword  cutting down his opponent and looks to the road below, “Starscream! Too late for that! The clone Smokescreen has lead Arcee, Bulkhead, and the true Smokescreen here!”

“What!” Starscream shouts, “Just perfect! Even as a dysfunctional clone he is still an Autobot! Take them out!”

Smokescreen leaps into the fray of battle without a second thought firing at several Insecticons to gain their attention, “Hey bugs! Over here! Aren't you looking for this!” he holds up his wrist displaying the prized phase shifter on his wrist.

Several of them turn towards the taunt, one letting out a warbled battle cry as a small group turns to attack their new target. Just as Smokescreen planed.  The bug swoop down on the sports car, heads lowered like javelins, Smokescreen stands firm keeping his optics on the enclosing bugs, and his audio receptors on the engine roars behind him.

He counts to himself then turns on his left foot and dives away from the swooping Insecticons. In turn, the enclosing Autobots behind are forced to screech to a stop as the bug nearly skewer them instead. Arcee growls and fires at one, “Watch where you're flying!”

“He's getting away!” the darker armored Smokescreen points out giving chase after his mirrored self.

Smokescreen laughs to himself then turns to the sky, “Hey! You stilettoed freak!” He then fires to the ruins next to Starscream effectively getting Megatronus's second in commands attention, “Over here!”

Starscream growls, “Come here! I have words for you!” He swoops down after his target as Smokescreen continues to run and leap through the ruined town, “Dreadwing! Arachnid! Capture him!”

“Bit busy at the moment!” Arachnid calls back, as her and Arcee once more square off against each other, “I'm going to enjoy ripping you apart!”

Arcee huffs, “Once I'm done with you I'm going to feed you to your precious insects!” The two femmes shout their own battle cry and launch themselves into a duel.

Dreadwing lands on the ruined roadways laughing his heavy rifle at the acid green wrecker, “Come out here so I can add you to the pile!”

Bulkhead darkly at the Decepticon, “Stick around and I'll send you to your brother!”

The taunt caused Dreadwing to fly into a rage and charge at Bulkhead, the two of them getting into a hand to hand duel.

Starscream groans and shakes his head, he would have to deal with Smokescreen alone it would seem. He watches his prey dart behind another building, one of the few that still stood. Instead of chasing, Starscream turns down a side street just before the one Smokescreen takes hoping to head off the Autobot. As he turns, the darker colored Smokescreen races pass, ignoring the Decepticon, instead far more interested in his dopple-ganager.

Smokescreen stops and presses himself against the building. Weapon raised, he slowly slides along the brick remains, “Come on Screamy, I'm not stupid. I know what you are up to.” At last something in this world that made sense! Fighting a Decepticon, he only wished it hadn't been in the ruins of Jasper. What had happened to the town anyway? Surly Outpost Omega still stood close by. It had to!

Behind him, following his footsteps, the red-eyed Smokescreen grins, he hadn't even been noticed yet. What a fool, his counter part is a terrible warrior indeed. How easy it could be, just a few blaster shots and this fake would be no more. But... no..., that would be too easy. Smokescreen wanted a more hands on destruction of this rust heap that had gone around, claiming to be him! He pulls one servo back aiming it at his faker's head and swings with a shout.

The blue-eyed Smokescreen turns hearing the shout and throws up one arm in defense. The attack connects but the barrier once more appears. Sparks fly, electricity crackles and both are forced away from one another in a painful yell.

Starscream jumps hearing the yell and ducks behind some rubble finding both Smokescreens standing opposite each other, “So there really is two.... But what was that shock I heard?”

“Ah, scrap!” the darker colored Smokescreen hisses shaking his servo, “I thought that was a glitch!”

The white Smokescreen barks a laugh, “Even after all this time we still can't touch each other. Now get lost!” He charges at his mirror self and harshly shoves the red-eyed Smokescreen, creating the barrier once more and causing it to react more violently.

Starscream's optics go wide-eyed at the sight, “They... are repealing each other? How?” he places one long talon to his communicator, “Soundwave... you are not going to believe this. It would appear when the two Smokescreens attempt to make physical contact, a barrier prevent them. … Yes I know that sounds illogical. I wouldn't suggest such a thing if I was not witnessing it- ah!”

The white seeker ducks as the blue-eyed Smokescreen suddenly flies over his barrier landing face down in the rubble. With a groan, Smokescreen shakes his head and locks eyes with the Decepticon. And without a second though they draw their blasters on each other, “Alright you over sized kite what did you 'Cons do to Jasper!”

“Don't try to play dumb, Autobot!” Starscream snarls back, “We both know Optimus is the cause for the mass human wipe out on this landmass!”

“Say that again and I'll-” Smokescreen doesn't get a chance to finish his threat and Starscream's barrier is suddenly blasted to dust.

The seeker looks behind himself at the red-eyed Smokescreen. The Autobot laughs, “You hide with a Decepticon even! You really are shaming my good name!”

“What are you going on about!” Starscream growls back at the Autobot.

With both of them momentarily distracted, Smokescreen takes his chance, quickly shifting into his vehicular form and races away from the battle in a blur of white and blue. With any luck they would keep each other preoccupied long enough for him to inspect Outpost Omega.

At the ruins of the Black Tower, Jack and Miko tentatively walk out from behind their rocky cover. Miko swallows nervously, following Jack closely as they step towards the ruins, “We shouldn't be here, Jack.” Miko finally speaks up.

“How much are you willing to bet that other Smokescreen is going to come here?” Jack asks her then turns back to face forward, “Its simple, if you are right about him being from the same universe as our mirror counterparts, then he will come here.”

“Looking for his old home,” Miko finishes, “I know, I told you that. But what if I'm wrong?”

Jack pauses and looks at her, “If it means getting Breakdown and Rafael back, it won't matter if you're right or wrong. We need something else to go off of. Rafael is my brother, and I am going to do everything I can to get him back.”

“Jack....” Miko speaks softly but stops her protest following him once more.

A dust cloud appears off in the distance, prompting the humans to duck down behind some rubble. Smokescreen races to the end of the road, slowing his approach before leaping back to his feet, staring at the destruction in utter shock, “No.... no!” The young Elite Guardsmech runs into the ruin, his face painted with fear, “No! Please! Primus! No!” Picking a spot towards the center and dropping to his knees, he begins to frantically dig. 

Metal long since rusted from rain, edges of the concrete chewed by the desert sand, some collapsing into dust at his very touch, this was all that was left of the destroyed Autobot base, “This can't be real! No! Please! Anything but this!” Smokescreen digs in a precise manner, knowing exactly what he wanted to unearth from the rubble.

Jack and Miko stare at him wide eyed. It was like meeting the titans for the first time all over again. But this is not a friendly Decepticon. No, this is a terrorizing Autobot, or is he? Long ago, during the mass exodus from the United States, all titans were feared, it was only recently that Decepticons became regarded as 'good', though the term was very rarely used to describe them.

“What's he looking for?” Jack whispers to Miko.

“I have no idea,” Miko whispers back, “Think he sees us?”

“Not yet,” Jack answers slowly crawling further from behind the rubble.

With a mighty heave, Smokescreen finds what he's looking for. An Autobot insignia etched into the very floor of the base. Just like the one he crossed over so many times before entering and leaving the hidden base. He had always taken it for granted, but now, the worn face stood as proof, this was his home away from home. His sanctuary among the stars. A place so graciously given for them to rest from the fight.

And it lays in ruin.

Smokescreen drops to his knees, clutching his head as tears begin to fall from his optics, “This can't be right!” He drops his servos from his head and yells to the heavens. His home was gone, this world was truly different. Whatever circle of the Pit he now kneels in had robbed him of the lost possible shred of hope. He was truly alone on this world, and he had no way back home. Raising both fist, he slams them into the ground and remains on all fours as the tears streak from his optics and begin to dampen the floor.

Miko looks on in horror at the display, “What on Earth....”

But something inside Jack pulls at his heartstrings, urging the small human to go comfort the grief stricken alien. After all, this Smokescreen did try to protect him. Finding his feet, Jack dashes from behind the rubble, Miko calling after him but refuses to move, “Jack! Get back here!”

Her call falls on deaf ears, Jack climbs over the rubble, sliding under and through the gaps, only slowing down as he reaches the sobbing alien. Smokescreen lifts his right arm to wipe away the tears, Jack taking the chance to walk under him and gaze up at the white armor, stained by the desert dust. The small human draws a deep breathe, and speaks before common sense can make him stop, “Hello.”

Smokescreen pauses and looks around confused, still holding up his right arm, “H-hello?”

“Down here,” Jack answers turning to look at Smokescreen's face.

The young Autobot freezes and looks under himself recognizing the voice, and cautiously puts his right  servo back on the ground, “J-Jack?”

“You never did say, how you know my name,” the human starts looking at him with a smile.

Smokescreen scoffs, “You wouldn't believe me. What are you doing here, its dangerous!”

“Says the Autobot,” Jack replies, “But... you're not like the other Autobots are you?”

“The ones here?” Smokescreen starts looking off to the horizon, “Not a bit. I fear I have truly gone mad.” he sighs and looks back at the human teenager, “But... its so good to hear a familiar, friendly voice.”

Miko raises one eyebrow, they were having a conversation, and against her better judgment she hops over to join them, “H-hello?”

They turn to the female voice, Smokescreen's face brighting some more, “Miko.”

“Hey fraidy cat,” Jack laughs greeting his friend.

Miko rolls her eyes at him then looks at Smokescreen, “You...you are not going to hurt us?”

“Why would I?” Smokescreen answers with a smile, “You two have no idea how good it is, to hear your voices after so long.”

An explosion is heard from the Jasper ruins, Smokescreen quickly scans the area, “Not good. I think they found out I ran off. I have to get you two out of here.”

“Huh!” Miko speaks in shock.

“Trust me,” Smokescreen answers, “Please, I beg of you. Trust me.” He looks at them hopefully, the drive to protect the humans still tightly wired into his systems. They would be in danger soon, and he had to get them away from here as quick as possible. And to finally have a friendly being with him after being alone for so long, maybe they could help him figure this out, even if they are just figments of his imagination. He quickly flips into his alternate mode and swings open the doors, “Come on, Let's go.”

“I trust you,” Jack answers hopping into the passenger side and sliding to the driver seat, “Come on Miko!”

“Have you lost your mind!” she asks him.

The teenager shrugs, “Depends, you want to prove your theory?”

“You owe me,” she replies jumping in as well.

“Let's roll!” Smokescreen speaks, wrapping his seat belts around them and speeds away from the incoming battle, he didn't know where, but from the grip Jack had on his steering wheel, the human had an idea.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Breakdown hurls through the country side, rather that if they do get attacked, it would be as far from human civilization as possible. His scanners scour the landscape over and over again as Rafael switches back and forth between the various windows, “Where are we going?”

“Hopefully to an abandoned ship,” Breakdown answers, “If I can find a Cybertronian ship with a working ground bridge, we can simply bridge our way over to the other side of this planet. No swimming required.”

“Not that I'm doubting you,” Rafael starts, “But what if we can't find one?”

Breakdown doesn't answer for several minutes then answers softly, “I rather not think of it.”

An alert pops up on Breakdown's dashboard causing the large red jeep's engine to growl, “Scrap! Soundwave found us! Dreadwing is going to be on us in a manner of-” He didn't get a chance to finish his statement. Blaster fire begins to pepper the ground around and to the front of him, “Hang on tight, Raf!” Breakdown floors the gas pedal and jumps into a high speed retreat from the arterial assault.

Dreadwing follows the red rouge with an unbreakable gaze, “Run all you want, you will run out of terrain eventually! Eradicons! Stop him at all cost!”

Knockout laughs darkly as he approaches from behind, “Oh, Breakdown! Come back now. We have little time for human games! Go fetch, Insecticons!”

Further ahead, a second ground bridge surges to life, Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee race out of the swirling vortex. Optimus speaks his orders, “Our mission is to disable the red colored Breakdown. Take caution, it is possible he may have a human with him!”

“Yes, sir!” the Autobots answers as Bumblebee and Arcee charge ahead.

Breakdown switches his attention to the front, “Ah scrap! Autobots!” He quickly slams his brakes  and skids into a wide turn, causing Raf to slide into the right side door.

The human pushes against the door and looks out of the window wide-eyed, “We're surrounded!”

“Not on my watch!” Breakdown answers charging in a new direction, “We are going to be okay, do you hear me! We will get back to Knockout, Jack, and the others. You can count on it!”

Bumblebee screeches his tires and gives chase after Breakdown, his broken voice box beeping several threats at the former wrecker to stop and surrender.

Breakdown looks behind himself then back ahead seeing only a cliff side, “Rafael can you run?”

“Are you going to catch up?” Raf responds in a mock challenge.

Breakdown chuckles, “That's what I like to hear!” He slams the brakes once more sliding and letting Rafael hop out before standing himself and swings at the pursuing Autobot.

Bumblebee tries to dodge the attack but meets the hammer with his chest and is tossed backwards and into Arcee. Both of them tumble back almost hitting Knockout who quickly swerves out of their path, “Hey! You brute, that was almost my paint!”

“Shut your trap impostor!” Breakdown shouts at the red sport car, and opens fire on both Autobot and Decepticon and he runs on foot around the edges of the battlefield hoping to lead them away from Rafael.

The leather clad youth runs with all his remaining strength, feet pounding the long lush grass, he eyes focused on the path ahead, and his ears listening for any close by combat. Darting from cover to cover he back tracks towards where the Autobot bridge had appeared, “Breakdown whatever you do don't get yourself scrapped,” He looks over his shoulder at his retreating friend, engaged in combat with both Autobot and Decepticon. With some luck Dreadwing had chosen to ignore Breakdown for now in favor of attempting to destroying Optimus Prime. Bumblebee and Arcee had gotten stuck picking off the seemingly endless waves of drones and Insecticons, all the while Knockout and Bulkhead had turn their full attention the Breakdown.

“Hey watch out!” a female human voice suddenly calls outs

Rafael snaps his head back to the front but still runs head first into her,“Ow!”

Miko falls onto her rear from the impact and shakes her head, “What gives!” She snips at him.

Rafael groans and shakes his head, fixing his glasses back into place, “I should ask-” he eyes go wide, “Miko! Is that you!?”

“Raf!?” Miko asks in equal confusion, “But... hang on I left you back at the base!”

“What are you talking about!” Rafael counters, “Breakdown and I have been running around chasing our tails for nearly a month! How did you get here? Do you know how to get back?”

“You and Breakdown!” she repeats, “What happened to you and Bee!”

“Excuse me?” he asks insulted.

Miko groans, “You know! Brothers to the end! Playing video games all the time. You are the only one that can understand him.”

Rafael looks at her even more confused, “How hard did I hit you! Bumblebee tried to kill us! And of course I'm with Breakdown! Just as you are helping Soundwave and Jack, Dreadwing!”

“How hard did you hit your... head....,” she trails off and both of them get a better look at each other, “You're wearing leather?”

“Your hair is pink,” he points out.

Then a shared memory comes to the surface connecting the pieces. From a moment they first met, what felt like so long ago, when Knockout in ruined blue paint and Breakdown a near flawless red saved the lives of five humans that day, they speak in unison, “Oh scrap.”

But there was no time to further voice the revelation, a ill-aimed blaster crumbles their cover causing both of them to jump. They call to each then start to run, “This way! Come on!” Unfortunately, they have different ideas of safety, Miko running towards Bulkhead while Rafael runs to meet with Breakdown.

“Bulkhead!” Miko calls out getting the former wrecker's attention.

Bulkhead stops in his tracks and looks to the ground, “Miko! I told you not to come!” None the less, he meets her halfway and scoops up the human, holding her near his chest plates as he fires at the remaining drones.

“Breakdown!” Rafael shouts capturing his attention from Knockout.

Breakdown quickly breaks away from his combat with the red medic and races to grab the human.

Optimus turns his head hearing the small voice, his optics going wide at seeing the youngest human out in the battlefield, “Rafael!”  Being far closer to him, Optimus fires another shot at Dreadwing then leaps over the grassy terrain, scooping up the small human protectively.

Breakdown freezes at the sight drawing his blaster on the Prime, “Alright what do you want!” He shouts in anger, “I'll do anything you wish! Don't hurt the human!”

Optimus looks at Breakdown in confusion then to the tiny human curled in his broad hand. Rafael slowly turns and locks eyes with Optimus's blue optics. A scream becomes lodged in the humans throat, choking his voice as his body begins to tremble in fear. He swallows and finds his voice again, trying to back away from the mighty Prime but meeting with his curled digits, “Breakdown! Help me!”

Dreadwing takes his aim on the distracted Autobot leader, just one shot through the spark and this war would all be over. Breakdown's optics shift slightly spying Dreadwing in the sky. He shifts one blaster slightly and fires at the blue menace of the skies hitting Dreadwing square in the left wing. The Decepticon second in command  cries out in pain as he plummets from the sky and lands hard face down.

Optimus jumps and turns seeing the grounded flier, watching as the Decepticons call a retreat and disappearing with their wounded Lieutenant, “You saved me?”

“I did that only for the boy's sake!” Breakdown bellows in anger, “Now put him down, gently, and get lost!”

Optimus doesn't answer at first, he instead looks back at the cowering organic, curled into a tight ball on his palm. It indeed was Rafael, but for the Prime to strike such fear into the human, he may as well be Megatron. The red and blue leader withdraws his battle mask and speaks softly, “Rafael.”

The human freezes as his name is spoken, in the same compassionate way Megatronus always had. Raf uncurls himself slightly, letting one eye looks up at the titan, “H-how do you know my name?”

Optimus merely smiles at the small human then hardens his facial plates once more as he looks at Breakdown. The former wrecker was visibly agitated, his feet dig at the earth ready to launch into a full out assault, one blaster aimed squarely at Optimus's head, his jaw held tight and optics darting between Rafael and Optimus. Optimus finally speaks, “Is your name, Breakdown?”

“Yes!” the Decepticon answers without hesitation.

“Those who we just fought, are they your allies?” Optimus continues.

“No!” Breakdown answers, “They were sorry excuses for Decepticons! Behaving in such a manner.”

“What is my name?” Optimus continues undaunted.

Breakdown growls, “You are Optimus! Now if you are done with the questions, give me the human and we will leave! I do not want to fight you!

Optimus hums, “What do you want?”

“I want Rafael safe,” Breakdown answers growing more agitated, “I want to know where we are, and a means to get back from were we came. And I doubt you can give me the last. So just give me the boy!”

“Breakdown!” Optimus speaks firmly forcing the opposing Decepticon to calm down some, “I will return Rafael to you after a few more questions.”

“What!” the Autobots collectively speak looking at their leader.

“Fine!” Breakdown answers.

Optimus nods, “True or false. Many months ago you encountered three young humans who claimed to be from a different world.”

Breakdown's aggressive stance fades slightly, “True.” How could Optimus know that?

“True or false,” Optimus continues, “You attacked the humans without a second thought.”

“False!” Breakdown answers, “We protected them.”

“What were their names,” Optimus continues.

Breakdown was growing sick of this game, “Jack, Miko, and Rafael. Are you done?”

Optimus takes a few steps towards Breakdown, “Then it is clear. You are not our Breakdown, nor is this our Rafael. You have come to our world against your will. Correct?”

“I don't have a fragging clue how we got here,” Breakdown answers shifting one blaster back into a servo, “Now, please. I've played your game. The boy.” he holds out his servo, to the Prime. Rafael doesn't dare to move, instead keeping to all four, looking between Optimus and Breakdown as they talk.

Optimus stops just short of Breakdown, “Breakdown, I am aware how little this means to you, but it seems we have a common problem. One of our own disappeared at the same time you appeared. You only want to go back home, and I am sure he wants to get back to us. I have little reason to doubt you two are from the Universe that mirrors our own. And to get everyone back in their proper place, we will need your help,” he then holds his head higher, “Consider my offer! We help you and Rafael back home, and we get our own back. Will you consider it?”

Breakdown let's out a low growl, he'd rather face Unicron in a duel then help the false Prime. But if it means getting Rafael back,“Yes!” he answers. All he had to do was consider the offer, not take it. “Now, the boy.” Optimus nods and places his servo next to Breakdown's, allowing Rafael to easily hop back into his guardian's protective embrace. Breakdown quickly curling his servo close to his chest.

Rafael draws a deep breathe in relief, looking back up at Optimus as the Autobot slowly backs away. Breakdown backs up as well, one blaster at the ready until he decides there is enough distance between them. He quickly shifts back into his jeep form, seatbelt wrapped tightly around his friend, and speeds off once more.

“Why did you do that!” Bulkhead suddenly shouts.

“Yeah boss bot!” Miko chirps, “You just let them leave like that!”

Arcee groans, “Optimus, I have to agree with them. Are your sure that was wise?”

Optimus Prime doesn't face them, instead he watches the disappearing jeep, “It is far easier to help someone who wants it, then it is to force help upon someone who wants none of it. Give them some time.”  



	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With only one logical choice left, can Breakdown or Smokescreen swallow their pride in order to get back home?

A close call for sure, Rafael could feel his heart slowly returning to its normal pace as he breathes deeply, trying to make it stop from beating against his sternum. His hands clutch Breakdown's steering tightly, reassuring that his was safe again.. Not a few moments ago did Rafael literally sit in Optimus's broad, flat servo. And he had lived! But he shouldn't have. Optimus should have squished him without a second thought. Instead, he was picked up and gently cradled by the Autobot's notorious leader. Rafael's eyes wonder to the side mirror finding nothing behind them.

“Are you okay, Raf?” Breakdown asks.

“Shaken,” Raf answers, “But... I'm okay.” He sighs again looking forward then back to the mirror. His mind was stuck on one person, Miko. But, it was not the Miko he knew. No, this Miko was far more reckless, she is the mirror opposite of the one he knows, “Mirror... but....” He speaks softly, trying to think. A glint of sunlight catches a small crack on the side view mirror. “Shattered mirror....” His eyes suddenly go wide, Rafael plants both feet on the brake pedal, causing Breakdown's tires to squeal and the jeep to momentarily swerve before coming to a stop.

“Hey!” Breakdown yells, “What was that for!”

“We have to go back!” Rafael answers, “Breakdown. We have to go back.”

“Back to where?” the Decepticon inquires confused.

Rafael pulls out his cellphone and turns it on, “Back to those Autobots.”

“Have you lost your mind!” Breakdown bellows in disbelief.

“Hear me out,” Raf answers, “Miko was there. Not our Miko, but, the Miko of this world. Remember when we first met?”

Breakdown let's out a huff, “How could I forget. I nearly went deaf from that sonic sound blaster.”

“But it wasn't just me,” Rafael continues, “Jack and Miko were there also. But, so was the mirror versions of Jack and Miko. The Jack and Miko of this world!”

“Okay,” Breakdown groans, “You hit your head. How can you be so sure that we are in the mirror verse?”

“I saw Miko,” the human simply answers, “It... it had to be her! It simply had to be! When I- we ran for cover. She went straight for the Autobots and I went for you. And Optimus, he didn't squish me! He had every chance, but he didn't. Breakdown! He even smiled at me! Just the same as Megatronus would!”

“What in the All Spark's name are you suggesting?” Breakdown quickly barks, “That they can get us home?”

Silence was the only answer that came. Rafael moves his feet from the brake pedal letting the Decepticon roll onward. He closes his eyes then quickly plants them there once more, stopping Breakdown again, “Jack, Miko, and Rafael of this world are the only three beings to our knowledge that have crossed the barrier between our worlds. If anyone knows how to get us back, they do. It's a long shot, I know. But, we are pretty low on options here.”

Breakdown grumbles his engine, “I rather face Unicron with one arm behind my back before I even phantom the idea of asking Optimus for any tiny bit of help!”

“Do you want to get back home or not!” he suddenly snips back at the jeep, “We've been lost for what feel likes forever. You said yourself you saw Bumblebee before Knockout took us to the ship. If any one knows how to get us back home, even a sliver of an idea, which is more then we have, they do. And if you don't want to ask them, then I will,” Raf answers breathing deeply through clenched teeth.

“How!” the red jeep questions becoming irritated at the human, “We have no means of reaching them or even a clue as to where their base is.”

Raf suddenly freezes and relaxes some. Then, his face brightens, getting an idea and pulls his cell phone, flipping it open, “I hope Miko has the same number in this world as she does in our world.”

“Don't do it!” Breakdown  pleads, “I nearly lost you back there. Please, Raf.”

“Trust me,” Raf answers, “From one wrecker to another. As much as I trust you with my life, please, trust me on this.”

Breakdown remains silent, nervously tightening the seatbelt around his friend as Rafael hits 'call' and holds the cellphone to his ear.

Back at the Autobot base, several were mumbling their opinions of Optimus's action among themselves, Miko being the most vocal of the bunch, “I can't believe it. Just, just like that! Ugh!” the female teenager proclaims before she dramatically collapses onto the couch.

Rafael looks up to Bumblebee, “Was that really mirror me?” The yellow scout nods playing a positive blip.

Arcee sighs, “But he looked so petrified by Optimus. It was unsettling.”

“It makes sense though,” Jack speaks up.

“How!” Bulkhead bellows, “What human in their right mind would safe with Breakdown.”

Jack looks at the large green Autobot, “If that was mirror Raf, and by that stretch mirror Breakdown, then they would feel safer together.”

Ratchet scoffs at the thought, “Its bad enough we still have no leads on Smokescreen's whereabouts, but perhaps they only ones who could maybe give us a lead want nothing to do with us.” 

“Not you as well, Doc!” Bulkhead speaks in disbelief. 

“Its logic, Bulkhead” the medic answers, “Who was at the scene when Smokescreen vanished? Knockout, Smokescreen, and this alternate mirror version of Breakdown. And I can assume Rafael's alternate mirror version as well. Unless we can convince them to come to us, I can only fear the worst for Smokescreen.” Ratchet turns his head closing his optics, trying to shut out the horrid visual of another Cybertroian, rusted before his time.

The somber atmosphere is quickly erased by the sounds of heavy rock metal coming from Miko's highly decorated, pink cellphone. Miko turns and picks up the phone looking at the caller ID, “Raf, did you pocket dial me?”

“No,” Rafael answers pointing at his own phone resting atop a math book.

The ring tone continues, the group of Autobot and humans exchange looks then look back at the bedazzled phone. With a flick of her thumb and twist of the wrist, Miko holds the cell phone to one ear, “Hello, its Miko.”

“M-Miko! Oh thank God and Primus.”

Miko looks at the phone in shock holding the phone away slightly before placing it back against her ear, “Raf?”

“Yeah. It's me. Listen, please don't hang up.”

“I won't,” Miko answer. She looks to the others, Jack mouthing for her to turn the speaker on, “How did you know this was my number?”

“I got lucky.” the preteen on the other end answers, “Miko, I now this sounds crazy. But it is me, Rafael. From the mirror universe. We've met before, a long time ago. I hope you remember.”

Miko scoffs, “Well you ran over me under an hour ago!”

The voice laughs, “Okay, true. Listen. My battery won't last much longer. Miko, please. Give this message to Optimus. Or any Autobot you can find. Tell them,” the call falls silent for a few seconds, “tell them that Breakdown and I will be at the coordinates we last saw Optimus. Can you do that for me? Please?”

A heavy pause fills the base, as everyone's gaze shifts to Optimus Prime. The red and blue leader walks forward slightly, his stoic blue optics turn their gaze to the small phone.

Raf's voice crackles over the phone again, “Miko, please. I would rather do this face to face.”

Optimus Prime simply nods, “I will meet with him there.”

Miko looks back at the phone, “You got it mirror Raf.”

“Thank you,” he answers in relief, “Can... can you and Jack come as well?”

“Of course,” she answers, “See ya in a  few minutes.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Smokescreen races through the Nevada desert with his human passengers in tow, Jack sitting in the driver seat, both hands resting on the steering wheel, and Miko in the passenger seat typing madly on what looks like a data pad. For the first time in a long while, the white Autobot feels at ease in this strange world, “So... where should we go?” He finally asks making Miko jump in her seat.

Jack snickers at her then looks down at the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel, “There's a place we can talk not to far from here. We need to be quick. I'm willing to bet Soundwave has noticed we're gone by now. Right turn here.”

Working in harmony with the human, Smokescreen veers off the paved roadway and onto a rugged path leading into a valley. He follows a narrow slope down to the floor then speeds along a dried riverbed before coming to a stop at the entrance to a large cavern, “Huh... looks like an opening to an energon mine.” Smokescreen notes as he opens the doors, allowing his human passengers out.

“Might have been,” Jack  answers walking into the cave, “Come on! Let's get out of this heat.”

“Wait for me,” Miko calls out following Jack's fast trot inside. 

Smokescreen couldn't help but chuckle as he stands up and follows after the young humans, thankful for some companionship after so long, “How did you know this was here?” The Autobot ask looking around the old mine.

Jack turns around walking backwards while looking up at Smokescreen, “Found it when I was a little kid. It was a good place to hide and store my prizes until I could get back home.

Miko scoffs, “So this is your master thief hideout?”

“Hey!” the raven hair youth quips back, “It's no flying warship but it gets the job done.”

Smokescreen let's out a laugh, “Are you sure you're Jack? You sound like the Miko I know. And Miko, you act a lot like Rafael with your data pad.”

Miko turns and looks up at him, “You are defiantly not from here, if you think I'm anything like Rafael.”

Together they walk into the bowels of the Earth stopping once they got out of range of the intruding sunlight and darkness began to fully take over,  forcing Smokescreen to flicker his head lights on. Around them they can hear water dripping, a far off stream churns down a well know path, and even in the inky void, patches of plant life have made homes on portions of the stone walls and floors.

Jack looks around, recalling a mental map of the cave, “Ah! Here we are.” He trots ahead once more, Smoke, turning to keep the path alight. With a grunt, Jack, climbs up the large boulder, reaching into the narrow cervices and pulls himself up on top, “Welcome to Jack's Outpost!” he proclaims spreading his arms out.

Miko groans and shakes her head, “An Outpost? Really? I'm with the Blue-Eyed Autobot on this one. This was once an energon mine.”

“Smokescreen,” the alien in question replies catching their attention, “That's my name. Smokescreen the Elite Guardsmen, hand picked guard of Alpha Trion himself.”

“Alpha who-zit?” Jack asks, “Never heard that name.”

Smokescreen opens his mouth to answer but quickly decides against it, that may be different as well, “Never mind.”

Miko shrugs, “Whatever you say, Smokescreen.” she then turns to the boulder, climbing up it then sitting next to Jack.

Smokescreen decides to join them and slides to a sitting position as well, able to see eye to eye with them now, “Soundwave? So the Decepticons here protect the humans?”

Jack nods, “Yep! Well after I helped to persuade them.”

“And almost get all three of us considered insane,” Miko adds.

“Three?” Smokescreen asks in mild confusion.

Miko turns back to him, “Jack, Raf, and myself.  Breakdown and Knockout saved us from Bulkhead and Wheeljack. We tried, well, more so Jack tried to convince everyone that the Blue-eye Titans were different from the Red-eye Titans,” She shrugs, “Must have done something right, seeing as Megatronus Prime considers M.E.C.H. a valuable ally.”

“Whoa, whoa, wait back up,” Smokescreen speaks up, “Megatronus Prime? M.E.C.H. an ally?” He places one servo on his helm in confusion, “I really am in a different world.”

Jack looks at him, “Oh, yeah! That's right. You are an Autobot. But you have blue eyes. So that means you're a good guy, right?”

Smoke nods, “I'm not sure what differences my optic color makes. But I am a good guy. I'm trying to protect the humans. Not like those so called Autobots, they act like Decepticons!” he suddenly flinches realizing what he said, “N-no offense.”

“None taken,” Jack answers, “His eyes then drop to Smokescreen's wrist and the relic clinging to it, “Wait. Miko isn't that the phase shifter?'

“Huh?” Miko turns and looks, Smoke bring the relic into better view, “Hey yeah! But, that's suppose to be stored away in the Nemesis. How do you have it?”

“It's my secret weapon,” he answers, “Saved my tail pipe several time since I wound up here. Wherever here is.” He speaks sadly, letting his arm drop back to his side.

Jack looks back to his optics and answers flatly, “Simple. Here is Earth.”

“Not the Earth I know,” Smokescreen answers, “You two are the first beings to come even remotely close to what I know. Even if you, Jack, act like Miko. And you, Miko, like Rafael.” He laughs softly at that.

“What do you mean I act like Miko?” Jack asks offended.

Smokescreen smirks, “The Miko I know wouldn't give up a chance to run off on a dangerous mission with us. Even after being told over and over again not to.”

Miko laughs, “Yep! That's you Jack!”

“And Rafael,” Smoke continues, “he's a genius. Can solve anything with numbers in no time flat, engineer virus on command, and from what I heard helped to make Earth technology co-operate with Cybertroian technology.”

Jack laughs, “Miko in a nutshell!”

The trio share a laugh Smokescreen then looking around, “Wait, speaking of. Is their a Rafael in this world?”

The laugh comes to a stop hauntingly quick. Jack dropping his head and clenching one fist, he turns his head then clenches his jaw and turns his back on the white Autobot. Miko looks over to him, “Jack.... Jack! Jack don't you do that!”

“What did I say?” Smoke asks thinking he overstep a boundary.

Miko sighs, and turns back to the Autobot, “Raf... has been missing for quite some time. Him and Breakdown both. They vanished off radar, right about the same time you appeared here. We've been very worried for both of them. Jack has gotten more reckless trying to find clues to where they are. Dreadwing seems to be the only one able to pull him out of these slumps.” She sighs, “Knockout's been worried sick over Breakdown. He's usually quite calm, but, he has defiantly shown more aggression when it come to looking for either one of them.”

An eerie silence takes over the cavern, Smokescreen leaning further against the wall, his door wings drooping slightly, “I wonder if they're looking for me....” he finally speaks, a sad look in his optics, “Nah, they wouldn't waste too much energy looking for a rookie like me.”

“Of course they would,” Jack speaks turning back to look at him, “You're from that mirror universe. I bet they are looking for you. Just like we have been trying to find Breakdown and Rafael.”

Smokescreen looks back to him and smirks, “I hope you are right. But I think one thing is certain.” He closes his optics letting out a deep sigh, “There is no way I can get back.”

“There's a lie if I ever heard one,” Miko states.

“Really?” Smokescreen asks unconvinced sitting up straight again, “Enthusiastic thinking, but everything I have thought of, nothing would work. Even galactic interference, the chances of it are so astronomically slim it may as well be zero.”

Jack tilts his head and crosses his arms and grins, “What about asking for Megatronus for help?”

“Over my dead body,” Smoke answers without a second thought.

“Well you can't go to the Autobots here,” the male teen points out, “And I doubt you can run around here on your own for much longer before either a 'Bot, 'Con, or M.E.C.H. finds you. Who do you think you would have a better chance with?”

Smokescreen opens his mouth but after some thought it closes. He looks around trying to think of an answer, placing one hand on his jaw. He make a motion to speak again but once more retracts it, “I honestly don't see a good outcome on my end with any of this.”

“What if you took away Autobot and Decepticon?” Miko offers, “And just thought of them as members of your species?”

This time Jack laughs, “After being at war for millions and millions of years? Not the easiest thing to do.”

Smoke points one digit at him, “I'm with Jack on this one.”

Miko groans shaking her head causing her blue tipped hair to bounce briefly, “Look. All I'm saying, is you are not like the other Autobots here. And you are defiantly not the Smokescreen that belongs here. Futhermore-” Her speech is cut off with a sudden flash from her data pad. Miko quickly draws a pattern over the surface then goes wide-eyed, “Laserbeak! Time to go Jack.” she stands up and grabs Jack causing both of them to slide off the boulder then make a mad dash for the entrance.

Smokescreen suddenly flicks off his head lights and places one hand over the phase shifter, standing and pressing his body against the wall, ready to flee. He strains his audios to follow their foot steps as they reach the cave entrance.

“By the All Spark! There you are!” Knockout's voice rings out clear as day.

Jack can be heard laughing, “Sorry Doc. Didn't mean to scare you guys.”

“Honestly!” Starscream speaks causing Smoke to jump, “What were you two thinking running off like that. With that blasted rouge Autobot close by.”

“What do you mean?” Miko innocently asks the seeker. Smoke blinks and looks towards the entrance, they were covering for him? Driven by some unknown force, he slowly creeps closer to the entrance, peering out from over a rock.

The seeker groans, “Jack is rubbing off on you in the wrong way, Miko.”

“Hey!” the teenager shouts, “Come on Starscream. I was just a little home sick is all. Nothing wrong with coming back to old stomping grounds is there?”

Knockout sighs, “With two of our own missing; right now, yes, there is. Anyway, let's get you two back to the ship.”

The familiar energy surge from a ground bridge crossed Smokescreen's sensors and just as quickly fades away. Alone once more, Smokescreen looks out of the cavern and around the dry valley. The winds blows around his armor, a tug of loneliness pulls at his spark again, and his blue optics gaze into the brilliant blue sky, “Kneel to Megatron... to get back home....” He drops his gaze and looks off into the distance then over to his right shoulder, meeting the the Autobot Elite Guard insignia.

Smokescreen's cocky smile comes back to life across his face, “No, it is not my destiny to rust here. And to get back home, so that I may fulfill rightful destiny, I'm need to find M.E.C.H.” With a plan in mind, he drops to his wheel and speeds out of the canyon and back onto the main roads, “Nothing is going to stop me from getting home! Nothing is going to keep me locked here in this mirror universe! Primus as my witness I am getting back home!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back on the grassy former battle field, the long green leaves that coat the ground still hold the shape of alien footsteps as the wind tries to sweep them away. Seemingly all alone, Rafael sits on a rock, his leather jacket zipped tight around him, one hand in his pocket runs over the dying phone again and again. The other traces a stitched Decepticon symbol on the left chest side of the jacket. The wind softly blows his blond hair around his face and red framed glasses. The rock is tall enough to keep his shoes off the ground, one leg fidgets and rubs his jeans against the make shift seat. His brown eyes stare dead ahead waiting for the ethereal tunnel to appear. From time to time he would peer over one shoulder to a larger rock further behind him, where Breakdown currently rested on his wheels. Nothing Raf could say or do would make the former wrecker wait in the open with him.

Letting out a sigh, Raf looks back ahead starting to grow more nervous but stops twitching his leg, “Come on Miko... you said you were coming. Please don't let this be a set up. We just want to go home.”

A gust suddenly shoots along the field causing him to curl up tighter in his jacket and bow his head to the wind. Following closely behind is the very sound he was long waiting to hear. A ground bridge surges to life fifty yards ahead of him. He straightens up and slides off the rock, Breakdown revs his engine, just in case. 

Out of the tunnel race two humans, one he recently crashed into, the other he had not met in a long time, “Hey mirror Raf!”

“You came!” he calls back and darts across the field to meet. The three humans race out to meet each other, Rafael on the verge of tears as he once more charges into Miko who quickly grabs him in a hug, “I was getting worried.”

Miko huffs mocking being offended, “You didn't think I would leave you hanging like that did you?”

“I don't believe it!” Jack speaks grabbing Raf by the shoulder, “It is you! How did you get here?”

Raf sighs in relief and grabs Jack in a hug holding him tight for a moment, “I have no idea. But I hope you know a way back.”

Heavier footsteps shake the grassy field followed by a set of much lighter footsteps. The humans turn and look up finding themselves in the shadow of Optimus Prime as the ground bridge disappears just as mysteriously as it appeared. Raf draws a sharp breathe and swallows quickly trotting backwards trying to get a better look at the Prime. Optimus's kind blue optics fall to rest on the boy, “Hello, Rafael.”

“H.... he...,” Raf chokes on his voice once more as his brain screams for him to run but his legs fail to respond.

Jack walks behind him and places both hands on his shoulders, “Hey, its okay. He's on our side.”

Raf look up at Jack's blue eye growing calm from a familiar face then looks back to Optimus, “Hello.” he finally manages to squeak out.

“Optimus,” Arcee speaks up making her presence known, “Behind that boulder.”

“Let him be,” the Prime orders then slowly drops to one knee, placing one servo on the ground to stabilize himself, as he lowers himself closer to the humans height, “Miko stated you wished to speak with me.”

Raf nods captivated by the sight. Before him was Optimus, but not as a tyrant, but as a gentle leader, as a Prime. He had imagined several rows of sharp teeth behind the battle mask, not a kind smile which he sees, “Op-” he clears his throat freeing his voice, “Optimus. I... we...,” he takes a moment to look behind him, causing Jack and Miko to look as well, but Breakdown remain hidden from view. He sighs,  he really should have thought this out better but instead his mind remains blank. But Optimus was unhindered by his stumbling, he patiently waits in silence. Rafael takes a deep breathe and turn back to look Optimus eye to eye, “Optimus. I come to ask your help. On behalf of myself, and of Breakdown. Will you hear my request?”

“I shall,” Optimus answers, his face unreadable.

“Optimus,” Rafael starts, “Breakdown and myself have been wondering this world blindly. I believe for one Earth month. But this much I know. The Deceptions...” he pauses trying to think of how to best word it, “Of this world, are tyrants. And the Autobots of this world, appear to be benevolent. Where we are from. This is reversed.” he then looks to Jack and Miko, “But something tells me you may already know that.” He then looks back to the Prime, “I'm not sure how we got here. But, I know this much. If we are ever to see our friends, our family, or our home ever again. We need your help.”

Optimus Prime nods, “And I will give whatever I can.” he then looks up to the large boulder, “I would assume, that Breakdown is your guardian, am I correct?”

He nods, “Yes. Megatronus Pr-” he stops himself, mentally kicking himself for saying that and clears his throat, “I-I mean-”

“There is no need to hide a fact of your world from me, Rafael,” Optimus states.

The preteen nods, “O-okay. Megatronus Prime gave Breakdown the task of guarding me. And in the same respect, I protect him. We have traveled together and taught each other about both Cybertron and Earth. And its seems,” he then looks over his shoulder, “I have to ask for help. When a certain someone,” he begins yelling in the direction of the boulder, “Doesn't have the brass bearings to do it himself!” Miko 'snrks' at the remark then gets elbowed by Jack. His attack is quickly retaliated with a punch to the shoulder from her.

Rafael stares at the boulder hoping such a remark would have gotten the red Decepticon to move, but there was no such luck, “For crying out loud Breakdown!” He shouts then turns back to Optimus, now more relaxed under the Prime's gaze, “Optimus. I offer any help I can give in return for any help you can provide for getting us back home.”

“And I shall gladly take it,” Optimus answers then stands back up. His attention turns to the large boulder, his scanners easily making out Breakdown hiding behind it, “Breakdown! I offer you a truce. You and Rafael are not the only beings lost in the wrong side of the mirror. One of our own is missing. And I feel as though you hold valuable information that will aide both of us. You seek nothing more then to return home. You have been chased, forced to flee from what you thought was safety, and duel against your own, to ensure the safety of your human charge. Have circumstances been reversed, I would hope Megatronus would offer the same to any of mine. Autobots of this universe, and Decepticons of your universe, we are the same. I offer shelter to both you and Rafael. Do you take it?”

Breakdown refuses to move from his hiding spot. The former wrecker stubbornly sits. Even if Optimus made several valid points, all he could think of were the endless fights in this war. How many times have the Autobots have stands against him. And to top things off, he knows Bulkhead, of all bots waits in that base. Wheeljack could also be there. It was a chance he did not want to take. Rafael could insult him all he likes, but he could not forget, how could he, this war had gone on for so long, he was so sick of fighting. Breakdown closes his optics trying to shut out the memories.

But more recent memories take their place. Times of happiness, time spent on Earth, and how close they had grown while stranded on this distant blue marble. 

'You're family you got that? And that means we stick together and help each other. So long as we have each other, we can do anything. Maybe even, one day, there won't be Autobot and Decepticon.'

No more fighting. By the All Spark what an amazing idea. The children, so willing to mend patches. So was Megatronus Prime. Breakdown shifts his scanner to the right, they were still there. Waiting on him.

Arcee places on hand on her hip and look at Optimus, “I don't think he's coming, sir.”

“Alright!” Breakdown suddenly speaks making everyone save Optimus jump. The red jeep drives from behind the boulder, and shifts to his biped form. Arms down at his side he walks over to Optimus stopping just short of the Prime. He grits his denta, fighting down the strong desire to loudly rev his engine,  and hold out one servo, “Truce. For the sake of returning home.”

“Truce,” Optimus Prime repeats taking his servo. They seal the deal with a single shake. “Ratchet, open the bridge.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Smokescreen makes his way to a military compound far from the main road way seemingly in the middle of nowhere. He recognizes the M.E.C.H. markings from information his allies had shared back home. Afternoon fading into evening, he wasn't sure if he should wait for nightfall or to launch his plan now. However, he also wonders how much security could be watching the outskirts of the base. As soon as he gets to close they would raise the alarm. 

The rookie hums in thought, his plan is well outside of anything Optimus would ever agree to. While he has no intention of causing harm, the white Autobot could hear Ratchet's lecture now. Oh what a joyous sound, he had started to even miss the grumpy old medic, “If this works, it will be worth every ounce of punishment I get.”

Revving his engine, Smokescreen takes a moment and lines himself up with the tall gate crowned with twisting barbwire. Right in the middle, the latch would be the weakest point,“Alright here we go.” Letting out a Cybertroian battle cry, he screeches his tires and charges at the gate setting off several proximity alarms within the M.E.C.H. base.

“Fowler! Silas! An unauthorized is charging right at us!” A guard yells out.

Silas jumps to look at the screen, “Any Titian marks?”

“A-Autobot!” another agent calls out locking onto the red marking.

“Code Red!” Fowler calls out, “Let's go men! Move! Move! Move! I want that 'Bot captured and tied down!”

“Sir, yes sir!” they answer racing to their stations and preparing for an onslaught.

Smokescreen pushes himself to the limits as he races down the beaten path kicking up a cloud of dirt behind him. Gunfire begins to pepper the ground around him, some bullets ricocheting off his armor. Undaunted he continues on, “Knock, knock!”

“It's coming for the front gate!” A sentry calls out over the radio

“Stop it!” Silas orders manning a vehicle mounted turret.

But the primitive Earth ammunition is no match against Cybertroian armor. At full speed, Smokescreen crashes into the front gate, denting part of his from from the impact. The steel gate barely stands a chance, the latch flies off, one side of the gate coming free from its hinges and clatters to the ground, the other hangs on to the top hinge by a thread, and rest against the fence bearing a large dent.

Fowler calls out the order, “All units! Fire! Don't let him escape! Throw everything at it!”

Smokescreen laughs as he charges through the gate, “You forgot to say 'Who's there?'! Don't you know how it goes?” He screeches his tires and slides in a circle as a multitude of bullets chase after him. Some agents toss out electrical charges, trying to stun him, “Whoa hey! Careful! I still got to look good!” The rookie mocks slamming his brakes and spinning away from the charge, “Hey whoever is in charge! Call Megatron for me! I got a bolt to pick with him!”

“We can take you without those 'Cons!” Fowler growls as Smokescreen leads them on a chase around the large base.

“Oh come on spoil sport!” Smokescreen answers sliding around as though he were dancing, “I don't have his com-link. Just tell him Smokescreen can help with Raf and Breakdown!”

Silas growls, “I think this bot has a death wish!”

“Should we grant it?” Fowler asks.

Silas nods, “Men! Fall back! Alpha! Stay on him! Fowler! Get Megatronus on the line. Tell him a pest wants to see him.”

“That's the spirit!” Smokescreen calls out speeding pass Silas's jeeps and sideswiping it, “Care to dance while we wait?”

“Get out of my base!” Silas calls after him with a snarl leading his men in the chase.

Fowler quickly runs to a computer and open communications to the Nemesis, “Fowler to Decepticon! Come in!”

“Yes, Fowler,” Megatronus Prime answers, looking at the screen.

“Got a kamikaze Bot called Smokescreen wants to meet you guys. Says he can help with Raf and Breakdown,” the human answers, “Get down here and get him out of our base.”

“What!” comes an unified answer from the Nemesis, “We'll be there shortly!”

Smokescreen fakes a yawn as he continues to tear up the road around the base, “Come on, the humans I'm used to are better then this! What happened to M.E.C.H. being this super po- ow!” He suddenly spins out as a blue sports car covered in scratches appears on the scene.

Knockout squares off against Smokescreen, his voice dripping with anger, “What do you know of Breakdown and Rafael!”

“Follow me and I'll tell you!” Smokescreen answers turning back to the gate he had destroyed earlier and races from the base.

Knockout yells out in anger and gives chase after the white Autobot, “Answer me, now!” He squeals his tires matching pace with the Autobot and rams against his side leaving streaks of blue on him.

Smokescreen slides a bit then returns the side swipe giving Knockout streaks of white, “They only sent a medic? Come on! I'm worth Screamer at least!”

“You best be careful what you wish for Autobot!” Starscream calls out from above leading Dreadwing in the chase, “Arachnid! Pin him down!”

“With pleasure!” The lone femme answers firing webbing from her helicopter mode further ahead.

Smokescreen yells out as he swerves to avoid the sticky webbing, Knockout forced to slow his pace to avoid the weapon, “Watch it! I'm down here as well!” The blue medic calls to the white helicopter.

The rookie scans the area around him, Knockout behind him, Starscream and Dreadwing above him, Arachnid to the front, but their leader no where to be found, “What's the matter! Megatron couldn't get off his lazy aft to join the party?” A warning blips on his screen forcing him to speed up then slide out of the path of an incoming missile.

“Say that again and I won't miss next time!” Dreadwing shouts.

“I'll count on it!” Smokescreen calls back as he continues to lead the chase across the sun baked mesa. 

Night had fallen and it seems the humans have pulled back for the time being. Knockout closes the gap on Smokescreen and pulls out his stun prod, “You are going to tell me what you know and you are going to tell me now!” He rams into Smokescreen's side again, pressing the electrified tip against the young Autobot's frame.

Smokescreen howls in pain and loses control, forced to shift into his robot mode as he slides across the ground face down. Stunned and hissing from pain in his left side, he tries to push himself up. But Starscream suddenly descends from the skies, landing squarely on top of him, forcing his helm back against the ground with one hand. The Autobot shouts in pain from Starscream's heel digging into his back, “Okay. Okay. I give up.”

“Smart,” the seeker speaks stepping off of him then pulling the rookie up, holding him by his collar, “Now, what is it you wanted to tell us?”

Smokescreen locks eyes with the white seeker, yep, it was defiantly Screamer the stilettoed freak. But the humans kids were onto something, they indeed do share blue colored optics, how had he not noticed before? A loud thud and Dreadwing lands just behind the second in command. More foot steps from behind, Smokescreen looks over his shoulder finding both Arachnid and Knockout, the small band of Decepticons surrounding him

He simply smiles, all according to plan, “Okay,” he shrugs, “You guys win. I, Smokescreen of the Elite Guard, hereby surrender myself to Megatronus Prime.”

Starscream blinks and cocks one eyebrow at him in disbelief, “Just like that? What are you plotting Autobot.”

“Nothing,” he answers, “You want to get Breakdown and Rafael back, right? Well, I want an audience with Megatronus Prime.”

Several confused filled moments pass. This was some kind of trick, surely. Not long ago had they engaged in several battles with this young Autobot, and now, he so easily surrenders. This made no sense to any of them.

“Sir,” Starscream calls over the com-link, “What do you wish we do?”

Megatronus Prime watches the screen, looking at the defeated Autobot. But even surrounded as such, he wears a smile of victory, “Bring him to me.”

Starscream nods, “As you command.”  



	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extending the olive branch of peace, will that be enough to solve the puzzle of getting back home

Smokescreen is escorted into the Nemesis, wrist bound together, cautiously following Starscream along the dark corridors. In silence, the young Autobot's optics dart around as he gazes at the pristine uniform paths and doorways. But, he notices something out of place, seeming to be a new addition, human sized walkways running the length of each wall, and a set of ladders outline each door. He raises one eyebrow at the observation slowing his gait for a moment.

“Keep moving,” Dreadwing speaks giving the Autobot a shove causing him to falter forward before resuming his previous pace.

Starscream stops in front of a doorway larger then the others and places one servo to the keypad, his talons quickly entering a code, too quick for Smokescreen to catch, and the door to the bridge slides open, “Megatronus Prime, at your request.” The sleek seeker speaks to his leader stepping to one side and letting Smokescreen walk forward, “I give you, the Autobot known as Smokescreen.”

“'Sup?” Smokescreen greets the Decepticon leader with a smile expecting to see the tyrant he knows all to well. Instead a different being turns to face him and his optics go wide as he gazes upon the Prime. He couldn't place it, maybe it was the reduced amount of scarring on Megatronus's face, but he felt an aura from him similar to that of Optimus Prime, “By the All Spark....” he softly whispers stunned at the sight of the large silver leader, the once confident smirk fades as his jaw hangs open slightly before snapping firmly close.

Megatronus takes a moment to look over their prisoner, his blue optics slowly travel across Smokescreen's frame as he makes several mental notes, the main one being the lack of complete fear coming from this young rookie. A look of utter shock dominates the prisoner's face, but the way he holds himself, standing at attention as though waiting an order, not trying to free his servos, optics forward instead of looking for an escape. If anything, Megatronus sees a nervous new recruit before him, trying to do everything just so he bends down to look at him optics to optic, “You are not afraid?”

“Should I be?” Smokescreen counters.

“You are on my ship,” the Prime points out looking to either side then back to him, “Surrounded and no means to call for backup.”

Smokescreen nods, “Yes, I am.” His speech lacks fear, instead  it is trying desperately to hide any hint of nervousness but fails in its job. The young Autobot's stance does not waver, and continues to remain as a statue.

Letting out a hum, Megatronus straightens back up before inquiring, “What do you wish to speak about with me?”

He doesn't answer at first; the forming sentence catches in Smokescreen's throat, a yell of 'traitor!' echoes in his mind. But, before him stands his best chance at getting home, he would have to say it and looks up at the Decepticon leader, “Megatronus Prime, I... I hereby kneel to you.” He speaks dropping to one knee and bowing his head to the Prime, “And, I ask...” he shakes his head, “No... I beg, for your help.”

“My help?” Megatronus questions watching the Autobot carefully, caught off guard by such an odd request from the enemy. Dreadwing, Knockout, and several drones move and locked their weapons on the prisoner. The Prime holds up one servo and the decepticons lower their weapons after a short hesitation, “What do you mean?”

Smokescreen raises his head to look at him but remains on one knee, “This sounds crazy, but I was told by three human children, where I'm from, that they were saved from Optimus the...” a sour taste rises in his throat at the thought of it, “The False Prime. I have seen for myself, those” his face then twist is disgust for a moment, “Are not the Autobots I know. The human children found refuge with a kind Decepticon, and his soldiers. With his help, these humans got back home.” He closes his optics and shakes his head in regret, “I did not believe them. Even as I held one piece of fabric like armor they claimed Knockout out made of them,” Smokescreen runs the digits of his right servo together, “hard evidence in my very servo and I did not believe them. By the All Spark I was so stupid. But now, I'm lost in the world, this world, they were once trapped in,” slowly reopening his optics, he gives the Prime a pleading look, “I seek your help in finding a way to get back home. Back to them. And, maybe, I can help you get Breakdown and Rafael, your Breakdown and Rafael, back here as well. I know you are looking for them, quite feverishly.”

Megatronus Prime says nothing, his face holding a stoic look as he hears out the young Autobot. The other Decepticons look amongst each other in disbelief and doubt, “Tell me then,” Megatronus speaks, “What are the names of these humans I supposedly helped? And where did I first and last cross paths with them?”

Smokescreen bows his head in thought for a moment, then looks back up, “Their names, are Jack, Miko, and Rafael. You first crossed paths with them outside of a town called Jasper. Which Optimus the False Prime and his Autobots had leveled.” he shudders briefly at the thought, “You last saw them as they stood waiting in a ground bridge, inside the Autobot's Black Tower. They were waiting for a solar flare to hit and hopefully send them back home. You had Knockout make them hooded armor for the dangerous journey.”

“H...how do you....” Knockout's mouth hangs open in shock.

“You can't be!” Starscream suddenly shouts.

“This is a trick!” Arachnid quickly states.

Megatronus Prime holds up his servo once more, silencing his troops, “So, you are not a rouge Autobot. You are Smokescreen, the Autobot, from their world. This is your claim, am I correct?”

“It is,” he answers with a nod, “and I am.”

“And yet, though you claim that you are a friend of the humans,” Megatronus continues, “But mere moments earlier, you were seen quite clearly taunting a militant group of them.” 

Smokescreen's optics go wide and his speech stumbles in an attempt to explain his methods, “I... I-”

“However,” the he continues causing Smokescreen to go silent, “You had an open chance to harm a human child when you engaged Dreadwing and Arachnid. But you did not. You attempted to protect him, did everything possible to avoid harming him. You have been seen fleeing from the Autobots and engaging them, therefore you are clearly on sour terms with them.” He pauses for a second watching Smokescreen closely. Seeing only a pleading panicked look still present he continues, “You went to the remains of the Black Tower. That is not something any Autobot of this world would do. Now, correct me if I am wrong, the Autobot base in your world, sits in the same location which now lays in ruin?”

Hesitant to answer, Smokescreen forces himself to nod, “That is correct. But.... how would you know that?”

“Logic, Smokescreen,” Megatronus answers, “You have been lost here. In total confusion, on the verge of madness, willing to be captured and brought here is evidence enough of that, you sought out a physical structure, hard evidence of anything to prove you had not lost your mind. I can only imagine the sorrow that over took you when you discovered the ruins.”

Smokescreen let's out a sigh, lowering his head to hide his sadness, “You are right. I was certain I had gone mad. But now, looks like I owe a very large apology to the humans of my world. If I can ever back there.” He then looks back up, “Please, Megatronus, sir. You are the only ones who can help me. Will you?”

One large heavy servo suddenly comes to rest on Smokescreen's shoulder causing him to jump and look at the large clawed servo then back to Megatronus, “I will help you get back there.” the silver leader speaks in a matter of fact tone helping Smokescreen to stand, “In return, I ask any you can tell us everything in regards to Breakdown and Rafael's whereabouts.”

“Of course! Thank you,” Smokescreen speaks in relief as he mentally celebrates

Knockout looks between the two of them in disbelief, “You are serious. You are serious about this?”

“I am,” Megatronus answers removing Smokescreen's cuff, “Knowing Optimus Prime would extend the same to any of you trapped in his world. Good doctor, give our guest a look over. If you will. Starscream, Soundwave, pull up any and all data we have in regards to the 'mirror' between our worlds.  Arachnid, Dreadwing maintain lookout. Smokescreen, this one anyway, is one of us. And will treated as such. Understood?”

“Yes, Megatronus Prime, Sir,” comes the collective answer, the Decepticons standing at attention and saluting their leader.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inside the Autobot base, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Ratchet watch the swirling bridge with a sinister gaze. Rafael cling to the guard rail looking at it nervously. Two humans left, but three return, Jack and Miko racing ahead, Jack pulling Rafael's mirrored version along behind him. The leather clad youth goes wide eyed as he enters the base and nervously sticks closer to the other two as his eyes dart between the towering aliens. Behind them march in two Autobots and one Decepticon. Arcee leads the way in followed by Optimus and Breakdown reluctantly following the Autobot leader.

Ratchet's optics grow wide at the sight, “By the Allspark... you did it.”

“You have got to be fragging kidding me,” Bulkhead growls fighting the urge to draw his wrecking ball at the sight of Breakdown.

But Bulkhead's voice was all that was needed to provoke the on edge 'Con, Breakdown turns to the hated sound and growls, quickly drawing his hammer, “Shouldn't you be hunting down defenseless medics with Wheeljack?”

Bulkhead next draws his wrecking ball, “Said the traitor standing in my base!”

“Bulkhead! Breakdown!” Optimus speaks firmly looking between the two former, “We are under a truce. Both of you lower your weapons.”

“Him first,” Bulkhead growls moving into an attacking stance. 

“Bulkhead!” Miko calls out to him, “Wrong Breakdown! We're helping them! Remember?”

Breakdown squares off to face his rival pulling his heavy hammer back. Mirror Rafael look up and yells at his friend, “Breakdown! Don't! He's not the Bulkhead that lead the attack on Knockout! Truce! Remember?” Breakdown looks down to his small friend and puts away his hammer, clenching his fist in its place.

“Better,” Bulk huffs in victory lowering his wrecking ball before getting a gruff snort from Breakdown.

Bumblebee places one servo on his head, shaking it and beeping and chirping. Arcee shoots him a look, “You're telling me?”

Dispite the almost duel between the former wreckers, Rafael's brown eyes remain glued to the new human, who could very easily be his identical twin, “Is that... are you, mirror me?”

Mirror Raf turns, swearing he had just heard his own voice and looks up to the raised platform holding a small human living area. He gaps slightly and trots forward looking up at the other human in the base, “Wait.... are you me?”

“I must be,” Raf answers, “Come on! It's safer up here then on the floor.” 

His mirrored self nodding following Jack and Miko up the stairs, “This is weird... I don't think I saw you when you three were in my world.”

Raf shakes his head, “We didn't meet. I found it was safer to stay on the Nemesis then chasing after Miko and Jack when they followed Breakdown and Knockout. Can you do something for me when you get back.”

“Sure” Mirror Raf nods, “If I can.”

“Tell your Jack thanks for mentioning the one week difference,” he answers, “That was the last piece Soundwave and I needed to solve the puzzle of traveling between the two worlds.”

The leather clad youth pauses raising one eyebrow then laughs, “Wow you really are mirror me! You sound just like the Miko I know.”

“I do?” he asks adjusting his glasses slight, perplexed that Miko could be anything like him.

Breakdown huffs, “Leave to Miko and Soundwave to figure something like that out. But...” he turns to look at the children and smile, “It is good to see, that you three made it back here in one piece.”

“Ratchet,” Optimus speaks looking to the medic, “Take a look at our guest. I imagine being on the run for so long as worn them quite considerably.”

“Of course,” the old doctor speaks pulling up a separate screen and turning to Breakdown, “Hold still for a moment.”

The large red 'Con turns looking at Optimus then to the medic and begins to back away all to soon hitting a wall. Breakdown checks what he has hit then grits his dental at the medic, “What do you think you are doing?”

Ratchet narrows his optics, “Don't be a stubborn sparkling. I rather not know what I am like in your world. The images the humans brought back are enough to sour my taste. But, here I am a humble medic in charge of keeping everyone in this base at their peak. And that now includes the two of you. All I am going to do is scan your systems then perform minor repairs if needed.”

“The boy can fix me,” Breakdown speaks grabbing and pushing Ratchet's arm down and away, holding it tightly. He turns his head slightly to the humans talking amongst each other, laughing, giving his young charge both food and water. To see such a sight made his spark feel at ease for a moment and a smile cross his face.

Ratchet raises one eyebrow and turns to look at the children as well. He huff regaining Breakdown's attention, “And I suppose you are going to tell me you can fix him?”

“Knockout has more knowledge of human medicine then I,” Breakdown speaks turning back to the old bot before roughly shoving him away, “But do not that think for a second that means I trust you with his care.” The red Decepticon growls his engine at the medic, not trusting what he saw as the Doctor of Doom, right hand to Optimus at the destruction of Cybertron, to so much as run a harmless scanner over him. He looks over to the humans making sure this wasn't some illusion then back to the orange and white medic, “How about we discuss a method of getting Rafael and myself back home. You will excuse that I only trust Knockout looking at my systems.”

“Do you honestly think I have any intention of harming either you,” Ratchet asks in slight agitation, it was beginning to sound as though Breakdown was mistaking his human charge with a sparking “When you may be the only hope we ever have of ever seeing Smokescreen back safe and sound?”

“Smokescreen?” Rafael asks swallowing the last of the much needed meal, “He is the one missing from here?”

“Yes,” Arcee answers. She steps forward slightly, perhaps Breakdown would be more trusting of someone half his size. She speaks softly looking at both of the them with a gentle caring gaze, “We have been painstakingly looking for Smokescreen ever since he vanished into thin air. We have even enlisted the help of human allies, and the children helping in any manner they can. But, at every turn we have found nothing. I am willing to bet it was you and your Rafael we saw fleeing from the Decepticon warship. You are foes to Megatron of this world, which makes you our friend. And, I am sure Knockout and the Decepticons of your home are just as madly looking for the two of you as well. So, please, Breakdown and Rafael, if you will,” she begins to plea, “Give us any information you know so we can get everyone back where they belong.”

Breakdown growls his engine low at the femme then looks around the base again, “Hate to admit it, but this is closest thing I've felt to being at home ever since we ended up here.”

Mirror Rafael smiles and nods at Arcee cheerfully, “Of course! We came here because you three,” He looks at his friends standing with him, “are the only ones to have successfully breached the mirror blocking our worlds. Twice even. We'll help anyway we can. Won't we Breakdown?”

“Feh!” Breakdown huffs in disagreement causing mirror Raf's cheerful smile to wane into disappointment.

Jack turns to Breakdown, “Hey! Breakdown! You helped us, and we can return the favor is if you tell us what happened!”

“Jack,” the leather clad youth speaks nudging the older teen, “It's no use. Once he gets like that he refuses to talk. But, I'll tell you what I know. He smiles and looks to Optimus Prime, “It won't be much. But it is a place to start.”

“Any help,” Optimus speaks, “In returning Smokescreen to us, and both of you to Megatronus we will gladly take.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Knockout hums turning off his scanner, “Well, other then some rocks under your armor and minor scratches and dents, you've done quite well for someone who's been on the run for quite some time.”

“Well what did you expect?” Smokescreen answers proudly, “I'm part of the Elite Guard. The best of the best.”

“And assuming by your age you haven't graduated the academy yet,” the blue medic notes ushering for the rookie to follow him.

“Hey!” he sips back following the medic, “It's not my fault war struck before I had a chance to properly finish.”

Knockout simply laughs as he leads the rookie back to the main bridge, “So, tell me then. How sure of your plan, to ask us for help, were you?”

“Honestly,” Smokescreen answers, “I thought I was going to lose my spark. But I rather at least lose it having made an attempt to get back home then running around waiting for that other me to come find me again. Man am I'm glad I was wrong.”

“If this really does get Breakdown and Rafael back to us, I will be as well,” Knockout speaks opening the door to the bridge once more. Megatronus stands at the central computer looking over several reports in mild confusion. To his right Starscream is typing madly, his slender talon dancing over the keyboard in fluid motion. On his left Soundwave's types at a far slower pace, one tentacle plugged into the computer relaying information back a forth between himself and the console, various screens flashing across his face plate before quickly flashing away.

A small organic voice suddenly speaks up over near Starscream, “Whoa! Hey! Its you! I don't believe it!”

“Jack!” Smokescreen speaks turning towards the voice finding the human teenager standing on a raised platform, “Jack! It's you! You're here! Oh thank Primus.”

“Huh?” a female voice speaks from near Soundwave, “Oh! Hey Smokescreen!”

“Miko!” Smokescreen answers looking to her as well, “Awesome. You're not figments of my imagination.”

Starscream looks up, “You have met him already?”

Jack freezes looking at the white seeker, “Um, well, maybe.”

Miko looks around, “Um... well, he may or may not have been in that cave.”

Knockout plants one servo on his face and groans, “By the Allspark....”

“Told you we should have inspected it,” Starscream speaks looking at the medic.

Megatronus stands silently watching his troops then locks his gentle optics on Smokescreen, “Our guest is in good health I would assume.”

“All things considering,” Knockout answers, “He is in fine health.”

“Excellent,” the Prime nods and walks forward slightly, “Now then Smokescreen. The last time we helped someone get back across the barrier, we had to use both a ground bridge and a solar flare. However he turns to Soundwave who pulls up a picture of Smokescreen laying in the dirt with his mirror counterpart, “Neither of these were used in getting you here and thus neither can be used effectively to return you home.”

“Why do you have a picture of me in stasis?” Smokescreen questions perplexed.

Knockout answers, “You and the you of this world were the next thing I saw after Breakdown and Rafael's disappearance.”

“Now then,” Megatronus continues, “We have not a clue as to how you arrived here. Our dear medic was blinded by a bright light at the crucial moment. If you will, tell us the events leading up to you arriving in this world.”

Smokescreen blinks looking at the Prime then crosses his arms to think, “Alright. But just remember, I'm talking about the 'Cons where I'm from. Bumblebee, Rafael and I had gone on a drive to show me bits of Earth. We stopped at an abandoned farm house so Bee and I could stand up. Then out of no where Knockout appears and tries to pick a fight. I engage and Bee carries Raf off to safety.” The white rookie pauses and looks at his door wings, “Then things get weird. At one point I thought I hit something solid but only thin air was behind him. It hurt a bit like an electric shock. Next thing I knew Knockout had me pinned against the invisible wall.” He cringes at the memory, door wings twitch slightly, “It felt like I was on fire. White hot electricity zipping through me from helm to ped. It had to be more then that stun prod of his. Then the pain suddenly stops, and I fall to the ground unconscious. When I woke up Arcee was standing over me and that other me was with her. That's all I know.”

Megatronus Prime nods then turns to Soundwave, “Add this new information to what Knockout has given us.” Soundwave nods quickly compiling the information along with Miko, “Now then, Knockout. If you will recall the events leading up to Breakdown and Rafael's disappearance.”

“Certainty,” the medic answers and looks at Smokescreen, “Breakdown, Rafael, and I had gone for a drive and stopped in a similar location as you did. Smokescreen then ambushed us and momentary took Rafael hostage. Breakdown easily got our human friend back. But, the invisible barrier you spoke of. Breakdown was holding Smokescreen against something similar. He appeared to be in horrid pain from the screams he gave off as well as the amount of sparks flying from his back. Then Breakdown, well, was Breakdown, and head butts his foe. That is when I was blinded by the flash of light. When I got my vision back all I saw were two Smokescreens laying in the dirt and neither of my allies in sight nor on radar. It was like they had vanished into thin air.”

Starscream hums in thought for a second, “That bright burst of electricity, I wonder. When I saw both Smokescreens dueling, it looked like a repealing barrier made of it appeared between the two of you.”

“Huh?” Smokescreen questions looking at the seeker, “You saw it also?”

“That's real?” Miko asks.

“Yes,” Smokescreen answers, “When I first encountered my mirror self, we found out we couldn't touch each other. Something was stopping us. I have no idea what. Ratchet, or whoever the scrap that mad medic, was tried an experiment on us. The barrier only formed when we tried to touch. When he forced our servos too close to each other, the burning returned and we were blasted away from each other by it.”

“Wait, hang on,” Jack chimes in, “If the point of that thing is to force you apart, then you shouldn't have gotten here. Right?”

Soundwave nods in agreement causing Megatronus to hum in thought this time, “Did anything else happen before you woke up here? Even if its small.”

Smokescreen shakes his head, “Not really. Rafael got zapped by static but that's it.”

Knockout suddenly turns to him, “Your Raf was zapped as well?”

“Huh?” Smokescreen raises one eyebrow, “What are talking about?”

“Right before we were ambushed, Raf was zapped by static,” Knockout answers, “Or at least we thought is was static.”

Miko snaps her fingers, “I got it! The mirror exist to keep us apart, so if someone from opposite sides tried to interact by touch, then is plausible that a barrier would prevent it. And, while it was quite some time ago, what if the barrier is still damaged by Smokescreen's Jack, Miko and Raf and allowed a shock to occur when they are in a same place on the other side of the mirror.”

“What?” asks Jack and Smokescreen confused by the explanation.

Starscream shakes his head, “By that logic, assuming what happened to Breakdown and Rafael is that they went through the barrier, shouldn't have Rafael mirror self repealed him to staying on our side. And more so Breakdown's.”

“Okay, you lost me,” Smokescreen admits.

Knockout tries to reword it, “Think of it like a magnet. Similar poles repeal. North repeals north. Smokescreen repeals Smokescreen. Rafael repeal Rafael. Breakdown repeals Breakdown. Therefore, through the repulsion causes by the barrier, no one should have been able to get through without stellar interference such as a solar flare. Simply put, you shouldn't have been shoved through the barrier, nor should have Breakdown stumbled through.”

“It should be possible,” Miko finishes, “In theory.” A series of screen flash across Soundwave's face plate showing several graphical planes, computer generated details of the two worlds and the barrier blocking them. Miko nods, “Exactly. It would take something quite drastic to open a doorway.”

Smokescreen's optics go wide, “What about, if one of the poles is missing? What if there wasn't a Breakdown to repeal Breakdown.”

Knockout laughs, “Oh please. I'm sure in both our worlds Breakdown would be right behind me if I engaged the enemy.”

“No, he couldn't have,” Smoke answers, “The Breakdown in my world is deactivated. Returned to the Allspark.”

“What!” The Decepticons and humans suddenly shout in shock.

Knockout stumbles back in shock, “He's deactivated in your world!” 

Smokescreen slowly nods, “Gone and turning into rust as we speak.”

“That changes things,” Megatronus Prime speaks, “When Breakdown went to head butt Smokescreen, the barrier, already under stress from both Smokescreen's being pressed against it, and I'm certain still wounded from three humans traveling across it. Perhaps, for a brief moment-”

“He shattered it,” Starscream speaks finishing the thought.

Jack suddenly begins bouncing eagerly, “We have to go! Now!”

“Where?” Miko asks her friend.

“To the farm house!” Jack answers sliding down a ladder, “If Breakdown broke it, then maybe a physical part of the barrier is still there.”

Starscream suddenly places one foot in front of the human blocking his path, “We don't even know if Breakdown and Rafael will be there. We have no way to contact them.”

“We do not have a better lead,” Megatronus speaks placing one servo on Starscream's shoulder, “But with any luck, perhaps we can contact them if the barrier is truly still broken. Decepticons! And Autobot. Move out!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Mirror Rafael bows his head, hands clutching at the metal railing as he rattles his memory of what happened, “Breakdown, Knockout, and I, we were near an old abandoned farm house. When out of no where, the Smokescreen of our world ambushed us. He knocked Knockout out of his way and held me tight in his grip. I remember banging against his hand trying to pry it open and free myself.” He looks back up, “Breakdown came to my rescue, pinning him against something. I had no idea what. All I knew his is grip slipped and I ran down Breakdown's arm and hid in his spare tire. Knockout must have taken a hard hit, I saw him get back up and yell at Breakdown for us to run. Smokescreen was letting out some kind of horrid agonized scream. He sounded like he was in a lot of pain. Then, it felt like we were falling forward. I was holding onto that tire and Breakdown for dear life. The world suddenly turned a viscous red and felt extremely hot. I heard and saw angry sparks coming for me, if it hadn't been for that rubber tire they might have gotten me. Breakdown landed with a thud and me still in his tire. The world swam back to normal and that horrid electricity was gone.” He reaches up and rubs a spot on his head at the memory, “My head was pounding, and I felt ready to throw up. I took a moment to stand up and look around, and I saw Knockout standing before us.” he sakes his head, “I guess it was the Knockout of this world. I saw Bumblebee for a moment before he ran away. After that I passed back out.” he closes his eyes and cringes, “Next time I woke up, we were running from those,” he opens his eyes, face twisting into anger, “Those so called Decepticons. They were going to kill me. That's all I remember.”

Bumblebee scratches the back of his head whirring and beeping in confusion.

“You didn't see him?” Raf asks.

Mirror Raf looks at the yellow bot in confusion, “What did he say?”

“He said...” Raf begins but trails off looking at him, “Wait, you can't understand him?”

The leather clad youth shakes his head, “Sounded like computer beeps to me.”

Arcee speaks up, “He said 'I didn't see you. Only Breakdown and Knockout.' I guess that no good medic was blocking his view.”

Ratchet sighs placing one servo next to his keyboard, “I'm afraid that only tells us what we already know. Jack and the others mentioned that each time they traversed 'the mirror' their world became quite hot and turned a violent red.”

The blond slumps over, “So that didn't help any then....”

Miko speaks up, “Well, we didn't see any sparks. That's a difference.”

“A minor one,” Ratchet speaks, “Currently of no value.”

“Scrap...” mirror Raf speaks in defeat, some help he was.

Rafael turns to his counterpart, “Hey don't worry. Cheer up. We just need to look at this from a different angle. Okay?” He reaches over and gently pats his mirror self on the arm. The brief moment of contact causes an unusual reaction.

Bzz-ZAP!

“Ow!” Both of the Rafaels cry out jumping away from each other. 

“Raf!” everyone else cries out, “Are you okay?”

Breakdown quickly strides over to his friend looking at the small burn mark on his arm, Ratchet moving to quickly examine his young friend's burnt hand.

Rafael stares at his hand in disbelief, slowly turning and flexing his left hand, “I... I shocked you.”

“We got burned,” mirror Raf quickly adds looking at the burn mark on his right arm. 

“How by the Allspark could two organic beings cause an electric burn to each other?” Ratchet muses to himself.

“Maybe because you are from the other world?” Bulkhead question.

Mirror Raf shakes his head, “It can't be. I could touch Jack, Miko, and Optimus with no issue.”

Rafael's brown eyes suddenly grow wide as an idea quickly forms. He readjust his red glasses then takes one sleeve, pulling it over is hand, then balls up the end and holding it in his fist so that his limb is completely covered by the fabric, “Mirror me. Do this. I have to test an idea.”

Mirror Raf simply raises one eyebrow pressing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose, “What idea?”

“Trust me,” the youth simply answers. 

Mirror Raf unsure sighs but done the less copies the method, completely covering his arm as well, “Now what?”

“We shake,” Raf answers holding out his covered arm. Still unsure, his counterpart complies and tentatively touches his covered arm to it.

Bright blue sparks form between them causing the limbs to bounce away from each other. They repeat the movement, each taking turns, looking like children play fighting they attempt to bash their arms against each other. Each time a small array of blue sparks appear forcing them away, no matter what part they used. They next tried to hit each other with their shoulders but once more they bounce away from the mystical force.

“Whoa...” Mirror Raf breathes, “That... those looked like those sparks!”

Miko tilts her head, “How the scrap did you two cause that to happen?”

“I have no idea,” Raf answers, “But, its only happening when we touch.”

Optimus suddenly hums in thought capturing the base's attention. The large red and blue Prime turns to a computer and begins to quickly type recalling information he had seen long ago in the data bases of Iacon, “Both of you are physically the same. Though your minds and fields of interest are different, the very base of you is the same to the final atom that makes up both of you. Therefore, only one of you should occupy that portion of the Universe. Not two.”

“You lost me,” Mirror Raf admits.

Jack snaps his fingers, “Wait I get it. If you are each other's reflection, so to speak, then only one should be on either side. Not both on the same side.”

“Exactly, young Jack,” Optimus answers, “But, because you both now occupy the same side. Those sparks are the only thing keeping you from touching each other. You were never intended to meet. To cross that barrier. A solar flare mixed with the power of a ground bridge is enough to break the blockade. But alone...” he trails off, “I do not see how you two could have gotten here. Nor a way to send you back.”

Breakdown finally speaks up, “What if it was under stress?”

“Come again?” Ratchet asks.

Breakdown look between the old medic and the Prime, “When I had Smokescreen pinned, I was holding him up to thin air. Red sparks flying from his back. Knockout gave the order to fall back, but I wasn't about to let that fragger go without a reminder to never come near the humans again. So, I head butted him. But, something went wrong.” He turns away to think then looks back, “It felt like I was falling through a hot red void. I pushed Smokescreen out from under me  and landed face down in the dirt. When I looked back up, Knockout of this world was standing before me yelling at Bumblebee to get lost. He acted like I was dead, but I didn't see any sparks.”

Bulkhead notes, “Well, in this world, you have been deactivated.”

“I've been what!” Breakdown shouts looking at Bulkhead, “By your hand I'm assuming?”

Bulkhead laughs, “I wish. M.E.C.H. got you first.”

“M.E.C.H.?” Breakdown questions, “They are allies!”

“Not here,” Arcee notes, “We haven't seen them in quite some time, but here all they wanted to do was dissect any Cybertroian they got their hands on.”

Ratchet's optics suddenly go wide, “That's it. That must be how you got through. The barrier was already under stress I'm assuming from keeping both Smokescreens on their side. The means to repeal you is gone to rust, Breakdown. And beings of Cybertron are far bigger then most beings of Earth, that's how young Rafael was able to pass through. Smokescreen must have fallen through the hole you momentarily created.”

“Ah bolts!” Breakdown suddenly cries out gripping his head, “By the Allspark why! This is my fault we got stranded here! Rafael forgive me! I should have pulled back when Knockout said so!” The red Decepticon cries out in anguish, “Now we're stuck here!”

“Not quite,” Optimus answers causing the distressed Decepticon to look back at him, “I have an idea, but it is a long shot. If you do not mind me asking, who holds the Matrix of Leadership, in your world?”

Breakdown and mirror Raf freeze up at the question, exchanging a quick glance debating on answering what seems like a loaded question. The small human urges his large friend to answer. Breakdown winces then turns back to the Prime, “Well.... Megatronus Prime, has the Matrix of Leadership.”

Optimus nods, “Then I hope Smokescreen has gone to him for help. Ratchet, open the ground bridge to Smokescreen's last known location. Autobot's! And Decepticon. Roll out!  



	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one chance left, will their efforts all be in vain?

“Optimus,” Arcee speaks softly  shifting one side mirror to focus on her leader, “You know that I rarely if ever doubt you sir, but, how sure are you that Smokescreen will be anywhere near here? We don't exactly have the means to contact him.”

“I am aware, Arcee,” the Prime speaks calmly, “Have some faith in our young recruit. Just as Rafael and Breakdown have come to us in their time in need, I would hope Smokescreen would think the same, and ask Megatronus for help.”

Bulkhead groan in uncertainty, “We are talking about the same bot, aren't we, sir?”

Mirror Rafael laughs, “I bet you my Jack talked to him.”

“Mirror me?” Jack asks looking to his right at the red jeep racing along side him, “Why would he walk up to Smokescreen?'

“Easy, he was the first one to trust the Decepticons and figure out that the Blue Eye titians wanted to help us,” he answers happily.

Bumblebee beeps in disagreement, Rafael looking over his shoulder and out the back window, “Yeah, wouldn't your Jack be scared of him?”

Miko laughs, “Nah! You said he was like me! I wouldn't have been scared!” 

“You were terrified when we first landed in the Mirror World,” Jack points out, “All three of us were.”

“Have to agree with him this time, Miko,” Bulkhead adds, “Betcha that other Jack would be afraid if he suddenly saw an Autobot staring him down.

Arcee hum in agreement, “Exactly. And what the Mirror Autobots might have done to him, if what you three told us were true.”

Breakdown let's out a low grumble, “I hope he's as quick on his feet as you keep saying. If the Optimus of my world found him...”

“Give Smokescreen more credit,” Optimus unfazed by his troops doubtful thinking, “He may be young, but if Alpha Trion trusted him, I have no reason not to.”

Bumblebee continues to lead the group of Autobots to the abandoned farmhouse, the young scout wanting badly to believe and trust his leader, but an overwhelming gloom swarms his mind in worry for his friend.

Reaching the dirt road, the convoy stops letting their human passengers out before standing up, Raf stops for a moment looking around and thinking before trotting down barren path, “This way. I think we were about here when Knockout ambushed us.”

“I don't see anything,” Miko notes looking up and around for the barrier.

Breakdown stares at the land ahead of him, the path quickly comes to a dead end marked by a dying twisted tree. He slowly looks around finding they are surrounded tall unkempt grass waving in the breeze before taking a few steps forward. Holding out one hand the red Decepticon grasps at the air then turns it toward him but finds he has caught nothing, “Looks like the barrier is gone.” He growls in irritation.

Mirror Raf runs pass him jumping and landing on the cracked earth. He stumbles on his feet the looks around. “Yeah... there's nothing here.”

“Did it move?” Bulkhead wonders still perplexed by the whole situation.

Ratchet calls out over the com link, “The barrier between our worlds is not a physical object. I am willing to wager that it only manifest itself when needed.”

“Like when Raf touched his counterpart?” Arcee questions.

“Exactly,” the old medic answers.

Both Rafaels trade a look, nod, and pull their sleeves over their hands once more, “It's all we got.” they speak in unison. Taking a moment to position themselves they hold out their arms causing the blue sparks to return and attempt to push them apart. Their brown eyes meet with a smile, “One. Two. Three!” And together they swing at the air.

But the barrier remains hidden.

“Scrap...,” Mirror Raf groans dropping his arm and slumping his shoulders.

Mirror Raf looks at his counterpart, adjusting his glasses, “Hey, it was a long shot. We'll just try something else.”

Bumblebee let's out a low whine in defeat shaking his head.

Optimus rests one servo on the scouts shoulder reassuringly, “It was the only idea we currently had. We will think of another.”

Breakdown looks over his shoulder at the red and blue Prime then back to expanse ahead of him. How can someone make something that cannot be seen, be seen. Such an idea seemed impossible. And yet here he stands side by side with the Autobots. After getting back home, his next impossible task would be that duel against Unicron. The former wrecker begins to silently question what plot this Prime has, or if he will ever see his side of the mirror again. 

Closing his optics Breakdown could almost hear Knockout crying out in anger and relief, 'Where the slag were you two! I'm not letting either of you out of my sight for the next vorn!'.  A smirk tugs at one corner of his lips, such a sound he would give anything to hear, to see Megatronus Prime. Starscream surely had a lecture prepped for both of them, Arachnid most likely had a back handed slap waiting for him, and Dreadwing a high five.

“Breakdown,” Mirror Raf speaks looking at his friend, “You okay?”

Opening his optics, the large red wrecker smiles at his friend, “Preparing for the warm welcome we'll be getting,” he then looks back ahead, “That's all.”

Optimus looks ahead with a sense of unease. His idea hinged entirely on something he had no control over. As his troops ponder what to do next, he places on servo over his chest, listening to the Matrix hum softly in time with his spark. He whispers to himself, “Please, Smokescreen. Please, have gone to Megatronus Prime for help.”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Knockout leads the charge towards the abandon farm house surrounded by overgrown untended fields, “Jack I do hope you are on to something with us returning here.”

“So am I,” the human youth replies nervously.

“It's the only lead we have, right?” Smokescreen speaks cheerfully, “Best place to start!”

Miko nods typing away on her tablet, “Assuming the barrier is still healing from where it was broken by Smokescreen passing through, we should be able to contact Breakdown and Raf no problem,” she then quickly adds, “In theory.”

“Sir,” Starscream speaks softly looking to his leader as the four flier sail on the winds high above the deserted road, “May I ask why you have placed so much trust in this Autobot? How certain are you that he can help us get back two of our own?”

Megatronus doesn't answer at first, his optics  looking down at the sleek white sports car matching pace with his heavily scarred medic on the ground below, “He is our best hope of getting our, rather unorthodox, family back together.”

“Let's be honest here,” Dreadwing speaks up, “He could just up and take off and we would never see Breakdown nor Rafael ever again.  I am not going to let Jack lose a brother as I have!”

“Calm yourself,”Arachnid speaks following behind them, “Call it femme intuition, but I believe Smokescreen will hold up his end of the deal. After all, it is the only bartering chip he has. It will be wonderful to see both Breakdown and Rafael once more, safe and sound.”

“Indeed it will, Arachnid,” Megatronus speaks and he dives towards the ground to land, “Smokescreen may be an Autobot, but I would gladly take him as one of my Decepticons. We must be willing to give all beings a second chance, if this war is to ever end. Autobot and Decepticon, working towards a common goal once more. That is what I one day hope to see.”

“Forgive me if I say,” Starscream speaks, “But you, Arachnid, and Knockout trust him to easily.”

The flying Decepticons land with a thud as they hit the ground, Knockout letting out his passengers before standing up, “Here we are. Last known location of Breakdown and Rafael.”

Smokescreen stands up and looks around blinking once, “Weird... I know it's different, but it looks exactly the same.”

“We are still on Earth, you know,” Knockout answers his optics watching the ground as Jack suddenly darts ahead.

The eager teenager slides to a stop looking up, “I don't see anything even close to a barrier.”

“Soundwave did say it may not be physically visible,” Miko notes

Smokescreen smirks and drops back to his wheels, “Maybe I can make it reappear!” He kicks up the dirt and races down the path.

“Smokescreen!” Dreadwing call out to the rookie, “Come back!”

But the call falls on deaf audios as Smokescreen leaps from his wheel and sails in the air, arms crossed in front of his face. The heavy titian mets only with thin air and quickly finds himself hitting the cracked dry ground face first and sliding a short ways, “What the!” he calls out in shock, looking around then behind him only seeing the Decepticons, “Ah! It didn't work!”

Forcing one servo over his mouth, Starscream fights to muffle his erupting laughter, Dreadwing places one hand to his face in disbelief, and Arachnid watches him perplexed. Knockout blinks and raises one optic ridge at him, “You claim the be an Elite Guard, but you just leap face first?” The blue medic can't help but snicker at the sight.

“You got a better idea, doc?” Smokescreen counters. He then pauses look at the phase shifter, “Hey wait a moment,” he clicks it on and waves his right arm in front of him, then behind making a circle around himself but only thin air whips by, “There goes Plan B.” He states with a groans and walks back over to the Decepticons.

Megatronus hums in thought, “It would seem our original idea is incorrect. Dispite the stress, the wound Breakdown may have caused either did not occur, or has already healed.”

Starscream crosses his arms in thought, “Let us assume it has already healed. We are unable to recreate what occurred because we lack many things. Breakdown, Rafael, and one Smokescreen on either side.”

Arachnid purrs in thought then snaps her fingers, “Knockout, you said the barrier behaved similar to a magnet. Right?”

Knockout nods, “While it is not the best example, that is the best way to describe Soundwave's theory. Why?”

Smokescreens face suddenly lights up “Then what if instead of using me and mirror me, we use me and whichever one of you is closest to me!”

“Come again?” Knockout asks confused.

“Different poles!” Miko suddenly shouts, “We can't get both Smokescreens here, and we know opposite poles repel. Well what if we got attraction instead from different poles.”

Dreadwing huffs, “Okay, but which one of us is honestly anything close to this young gun.”

“Who are you calling a young gun, you over sized kite?” the Autobot in question asks insulted.

Starscream begins ticking off Smokescreen's traits on one hand, “Overambitious. Often looks before he leaps. Doesn't appear to call for help until in dire need. Reckless. Egotistical.”

“Loyal to my leader,” Smokescreen butts in, “I stand my ground. Protect those who both need and seek it. Willingly to do anything to stop this war. Would never dream of abandoning my leader.”

Knockout suddenly lets out a laugh, “Therefore, Starscream.”

“I beg your pardon!” the seeker snarls insulted holding his wings high, “You are not calling me his similar difference are you, good doctor?”

“You said it yourself,” the medic smirks, “Why, both of you both described your good and bads near perfectly. The only closer match would Megatronus Prime and the mirror version of Optimus. And seeing as how we are missing one piece of that equation. This provides our, current, best option.”

“You have got to be joking,” Smokescreen speaks in disbelief as Dreadwing let's out a hardy laugh.

Starscream growls his engine in disgust but none the less walks forward and quickly shoves Smokescreen back to facing the desolate field, “Very well. How do you propose we do this?”

“Run?” Jack offers as he and Miko trot pass them and back to Knockout.

The seeker and the Elite Guard member swap an unsure look. Smoke smirks and shrugs his shoulder holding out one servo. Starscream groans and rolls his optics grabbing Smokescreen's wrist as the younger bot grabs his, “Knockout if this causes me to get trapped on his side I will never forgive you.”

“We will insure that you will not become stuck, Starscream,” Megatronus speaks reassuringly.

On the count of three, they charge towards the end of the path followed by throwing their shoulders into the wind. 

And once again nothing happens. They stumble in their landing and come to a stop. Starscream looks around displeased, quickly dropping his grip and walking back to his allies, “Scratch that idea.”

Smokescreen growls his engine and cries out in anger, “You think this is funny Primus!  Huh!? He raises one fist to the sky then points at the clouds, “Yeah I bet you're laughing, but I'm getting back across this barrier one way or another.” kicking the ground he walks back to Decepticons.

Jack walks up to and places one hand on Smokescreen's leg, “Hey don't worry. We're just thinking of this the wrong way. I mean, its a mirror. Not a magnet. So we need a reflection. Not repulsion.”

Smokescreen looks down at the human sadly then sigh looking back the sky, straining his audios to hear any sort of answer, begging to hear Alpha Trion give it to him. Hearing nothing, Smoke drops his head; his blue optics landing on Megatronus's tall figure. An idea suddenly pops into his head causing his optics to go wide, “Wait, what about a reflection of the Matrix?”

Megatronus Prime looks at him, “Beg your pardon?”

“The Matrix,” he repeats pointing at the Prime's chest, “It should be the same on both side, but on either side, someone else has it. Here, you do. On my side, Optimus Prime does.”

Knockout groans, “And that bring us back to square one! We do not know if they are at this location on the other side, nor do we have anyway of finding out.”

Jack growls in frustration, “So we just went in a giant loop then?!” He takes a step backward suddenly feeling a hot angry shock across his back, “Ow!”  
~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Ow!” Jack leaps forward and looks behind him, “What the!?”

“Jack?” Arcee questions looking at her partner, “Are you okay?”

“Something... zapped me?” he blinks, forcing his blue eyes into a piercing gaze, “Hang on a second.” Taking his sleeve and covering his hand, he reaches back out letting his arm hover in the air.

Mirror Raf suddenly goes wide eyed in hope as him, his counterpart, and Miko suddenly move to stand around Jack. The metal aliens kneel down watching the spot hopefully.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Jack!” Dreadwing calls out, “are you okay?”

“I got zapped,” he quickly answers looking behind him but seeing nothing of interest. His blue eyes widen, “Wait... I got zapped! Maybe... Raf! Did you actually find help?” He reaches out with one hand, quivering in anticipation, as the others gather behind him, watching his hand eagerly.

The blue sparks come again causing his arm to bounce back.

On the both sides of the mirror, Jack's eyes grow wider in victory and in a unison thought, both humans begin to swing at the invisible blockade. Each time they make contact, sparks fly and the mysterious force tries to push them back.

“Come on!” Jack growls at the barrier slamming his shoulder into the mix, “Hang on Raf! Breakdown! I'm coming for you.”

His mirror self stumbles back hissing slightly from the heat driven pain but mimics the attack as he slams his shoulder into the barrier, “Hang tight Smokescreen!”

Miko watches Jack's moves carefully then charges into towards the barrier as well, “Other me better be with him!” the pink hair female shouts. And indeed her wish is granted, her mirror counterpart aiding Jack in trying to force open the block again. Blue sparks flying from the small humans bouncing the female away.

They back away from the barrier out of breathe, skin slowly turning red from heat, but determined by a blind hope, Jack turns to the Autobots, “Stand back a bit. Miko, let's see if we can make it show up.”

“Come on!” Miko urges Jack, her blue hair bouncing in time with her energetic hopping, as they catch their breathe, “We can't stop now! Stand back a bit guys.”

With a primal roar the four teenagers charge into the barrier, meeting with a hot searing pain. But the barrier slowly begins to swim into view as the sparks dance madly, furious at its attackers. First looking like a frosted window then slowly turning opaque, a blurred vision of the mirror world swims into focus. 

“Smokescreen!” Jack calls out biting down the pain flaring through his left side.

Smokescreen goes wide-eyed seeing his friends, “Jack! Miko!” He drops to the ground again and tries to reach for them but the barrier bites at his servo trying to force him away.

“Rafael!” Mirror Jack calls out.

“Jack! Miko!” Mirror Raf cries in hope and charges for the barrier but is quickly bounced by the fierce sparks.

Breakdown instead drops to his knees pressing his servo against the opaque barrier, “Come on you blasted thing!” He growls at the barrier, “Break!”

Though it feels like a life time, the shoving match only last for barely a moment. While Smokescreen could handle intense heat searing across his body, the much smaller, softer, and more fragile humans could not. The sparks shift from blue to green and quickly escalate to orange. In a near unison yell of pain, the organic Earthlings are defeated by the barrier and are tossed to the cracked dirt. As they fall the barrier vanishes once again, Breakdown and Smokescreen's servo make contact with the cracked ground.

“No!” Smokescreen cries out.

“Scrap!” Breakdown shouts as Mirror Rafael yells out in frustration

“I'm sorry, Breakdown” Miko whimpers holding her left side, “It hurt too much.”

“Miko!” Bulkhead calls out scooping up his friend and fellow wrecker, “Are you okay?”

“I'll be okay,” she answers wearing a look of defeat, looking at the burn on her arm.

Jack struggles to his feet taking Arcee's servo to help himself up, “He was right there. And we couldn't get him!”

Optimus Prime steps forward, with a single toss of his head, he orders the Autobots the retreat, “Breakdown. Rafael. Stand back. We are not leaving until we accomplished our goal. Even if Megatron descends upon, we will not move.  
~*~*~*~*~*  
Jack hisses in pain looking up at Smokescreen, “I'm sorry... I couldn't stand it any more.”

“Are you two alright!?” Dreadwing calls out, easily scooping them up in his servos.

Miko nods despite the pain, “Yes, but... Breakdown and Rafael.” She whimpers in defeat and disgrace.

Megatronus Prime however was not ready to admit defeat, “We are not leaving this spot without them. Nor are we leaving without returning Smokescreen to his rightful home. Even should Optimus be right behind us this very moment. Everyone stand back.”

Although they did not, nor could not see one another, both Primes felt a strange tug in their chest as the barrier briefly swam into focus. They could only guess it was from the Matrix of Leadership, detecting itself when the barrier began to fail. Optimus hoped what he had read in those age old manuscripts was true, Megatronus praying that this would be all they needed. They spread their feet, pull back their right arms and curl their servo into a tight fist, Autobot and Decepticon watching their leader in grand confusion. Roaring a battle cry, the Primes swing. 

The punches connect, releasing a harsh spray of red sparks. However, this time a red spider web like crack remains, between the cracks looks like a pane of frosted glass. Both sides pause in shock, the red light making up the cracks throbs like an organic wound. With each pulse the cracks slowly retreats, mending the barrier. 

This could not be allowed.

And so thus they swing again, once more hitting the center of the spider web crack. The wound on the barrier spreads like cracking glass. Again, again, and again, they swing praying some kind of progress was being made. With each contact, a sprays of red sparks shower their fists scorching their metal digits. 

“Optimus!” Arcee suddenly speaks up, “What are doing!”

“Executing my plan!” her leader answers swinging again.

This time he makes contact with something all to familiar. The frost begins to fade to opaque, and instead of sheer heat, Optimus's knuckles graze across Megatronus's.

Megatronus gasps in slight shock at the center of the spider web hey could just begin to make out his rival, his advisory. But, this Optimus did not carry with him the guilt of destroying Cybertron. Optimus could see it as well, at any other moment during this war, the sight of Megatron would make him ready to fight. But this wasn't the tyrant he knew. The war had forced them against each other, but now, Primus granted them a chance to once more help each other towards a common goal.

Letting out the battle cry once more, Optimus and Megatronus swing again. But this time, they hold their fist in place at the center of the cracks. The barrier spits red sparks at them angrily, seeming to screech in pain as the cracks spread with the sound of nails on a chalk board mixed with the thunderous cracking of a storm. Their audience in an instant throw their hands over their audios at the crippling noise, forced to their knees in a hope it would soon stop. 

Optimus and Megatronus lock optics with one another and push towards each other, uncurling their fist, reaching for the other. The barrier began to give way uncertain of what to do, in disbelief that this could happen. The odds stack in its favor and yet two mortal metal giants have found a way to breech it without the need of stellar interference. The horrendous screeching and deafening cracking continue as it tries to repair itself, but the titians are winning this fight.

Their servos breech the barrier, shaking as they slide over each other. Megatronus then clamps his sharp claws around Optimus wrist. Optimus in turn clamps his broad servo around Megatronus's wrist. And the mirror separating their worlds shatters like glass. Without the barrier pushing them back, the Primes are allowed to fall, each catching the other, the free servo on the other's shoulder, foreheads touching and forced to one knee under their combined weight.

They groan, Megatronus shaking his head lightly as they look up, meeting each others gaze. How long had it been since they were able to do so without being on edge,blue optics of their brother staring back. Optimus draws back his battle mask , “I was right. Different...”

“But the same,” Megatronus finishes, s short smirk tugging at his lips, “Leave it to you, to figure that one out, brother.”

“I could not have done it without you, brother,” Optimus replies.

Smokescreen shakes his head and looks back up, able to clearly see his fellow Autobots. His blue optics go wide is disbelief, “Is... is it gone? Bumblebee!”

The yellow scout looks up at his name finding Smokescreen standing in plain view. His optics go wide and quickly beeps to him.

Breakdown looks up and gasps quickly standing and walking to where the barrier once stood, “Knockout!”

Knockout looks up, hearing a voice he had missed dearly, “Br-Breakdown! Rafael!”

“It's him!” Rafael calls out in joy, 'Knockout!”

“Knockout!” Breakdown calls again dashing through the archway the Prime's have made, Rafael holding tightly to his shoulder, the red wrecker picks up Knockout in a tight hug, “It's you!”

“Bumblebee!” Smokescreen laughs and races through the archway, running into his friend and grabbing him in a hug as well, “Praise the All Spark!”

Bumblebee returns to hug just as tightly beeping in joy and relief the two of them trading a high five, throwing his other servo up in victory as he whirs.

“I thought you were dead!” Bulkhead laughs capturing Smokescreen in a head lock and roughly rubbing the top of his head.

Arcee cheers, “Primus! I thought we lost you for sure!”

“Smokescreen!” Miko calls out, “You're back! You're okay!”

“Yeah-ha!” Jack whoops out jumping with joy.

“Are you alright?” Rafael asks looking up at him.

“Better then ever!” Smokescreen answers then kneels down to them, “Man I owe you three a huge apology for not believe you. I said I would have to see it for myself.” he looks back up, “Well, I did. I now I'm eating my words.”

Rafael laughs, “We forgive you.”

Jack nods, “You got back safe and sound, that's all I care about.”

“Just don't doubt us again,” Miko notes, “Now! What was it like? What did you think? Did you run into any Autobots? Why did you go to Megatronus for help?”

The young bot chuckles “I'll tell everyone back at base, okay?”

On the other side of the field the Decepticons are celebrating just as loudly.

“Breakdown don't you ever do that again!” Knockout nearly shouts in relief, “I thought I had lost the two best assistants I have ever had.”

“I'm sorry Knockout,” Breakdown answers holding back his tears, “I'll never do it again.”

Rafael runs up and leaps onto Knockout, grabbing his alabaster neck in a soft hug, “I didn't think I was ever going to you again.”

“Raf!” Jack and Miko call out from the ground waving at their long missed friend, “Are you okay!?”

Breakdown releases Knockout and places the small human on the ground. Raf waste no time running and jumping into Jack, holding onto him for dear life as Miko hugs him from behind, the older teens effectively sandwiching their younger friend, “Jack! Miko!” Raf sniffles, “You will not believe what we've been through!”

“You're going to tell us everything!” Jack answers.

Miko sniffles holding back her tears, “I thought we lost you for good Rafael!”

Dreadwing holds up one hand, Breakdown catching it in a high five, “Primus Breakdown. When you vanished just like that, we didn't know what had happened!”

“Perhaps now he knows the concept of fall back,” Starscream notes in a jovial manner.

Arachnid sighs in relief, “We've had enough close calls in this war. Do us a favor and make sure your's is the last.”

“No promises,” Breakdown answers with a smile, “But I will never forget that nightmare we went through. We have got one Pit spawn story for you guys.”

“I hope I never, ever, go back to that world,” Rafael speaks up, “This world is just fine for me!” 

Breakdown kneels back down scooping up the trio of humans, “That statement I can defiantly agree with.” Jack and Miko quickly throw their hands up in celebration lifting Rafael into the air.

Amidst the celebrations, the Primes were nearly forgotten, Optimus and Megatronus having helped each other back to their feet, but still they tightly hold onto each other. They take a moment to watch their troops cheer, Optimus's attention then turning the the archway they had created, “I must admit, I was not expecting this to happen.”

In confusion, Megatronus looks up as well. The archway marking a passage between their worlds was jagged, outline by the same pulsating bright red that made up the cracks, “It is localized. Makes sense. But, how did you know this would work?”

“I didn't,” Optimus answers placing his free servo over his chest, “I was not sure if the barrier would repeal us because of the Matrix or if our differences would be enough to confuse it. I for one, am glad it is the latter.”

“You and I both,” Megatronus agrees looking to his wrist. He takes a moment and gently twist his arm, “A gladiator and a liberian.... Quite a difference indeed.”

“Whoa...” Mirror Miko softly speaks, “So there really is a nice Optimus?”

“Yep!” Mirror Raf answers looking at the Autobot leader, “He helped us.”

Mirror Jack nods, “Of course he's nice. He's a Blue-Eyed Titian. Our Optimus has red-eyes.”

Optimus turns and looks down at the curious trio now standing a few feet from them. Starscream ever diligent stands close to them, one servo at the ready to pluck them from the ground. Megatronus Prime looks at the humans then to Optimus. Indeed his one time brother is still smaller and slimmer then the former gladiator. And this Optimus has no intention of harming the humans, so it wouldn't hurt for them to get a closer look.

Megatronus tightens his grip on Optimus and just as easily as he remembers, picks up the smaller bot and swings him in the air before placing him back down on the other side of the arch way. In mild panic, Optimus tightens his grip on Megatronus as well, not wanting to get trapped. The humans gasps and back up slightly, Starscream's optics going wide at the sight, “Sir! What are you doing?”

Starscream's yell was enough to get Autobot's attention as they turn and see the Prime stood on the opposite side of the archway. Arcee suddenly calls out, “Optimus!”

“I am fine, Arcee,” he calls back then look around at the world which mirrors his own. It was just as the human children had said, identical to their own, but here, the Decepticons sought a peaceful resolution and it is the Autobot's who have a blood lust.

Mirror Jack, brave as ever, is the first to run up to Optimus and gingerly place one hand on the Prime's leg as he looks up at him, “Whoa... yeah, he's defiantly different form ours.”

“How so?” Optimus asks the small human as his feet.

“Well... you hold yourself like Megatronus does,” he answers, “And your eyes look the same.”

“Megatronus!” Jack, Miko, and Raf call out to the silver leader, “Hey! You made it out of the tower okay.” Jack notes, “We were worried about you.”

Megatronus looks to them and simply nods, “And it is good to see that our efforts in getting you three home were not in vain. Although,” he looks to Smokescreen, “we appear to be becoming old hat at this.” The humans simply laugh as Smokescreen bows his head in embarrassment.

Optimus nods, “I owe you an over due thank you for saving our young allies when they became lost your world. And so, thank you, Megatronus Prime.”

“It is nothing, Optimus Prime,” Megatronus answers, “You did the same when two of my own became trapped in your world. As far as I am concern. We are most certainty, even.”

A curious sounding whir comes from behind Megatronus as Bumblebee slowly inches his way towards the barrier but doesn't dare to cross. His bright blue optics darting around looking into the mirror world as he whistles in amazement.

“Yeah! Pretty neat isn't it?” Rafael answers looking up at his guardian.

“Bumblebee,” Arcee calls out opting to watch from afar, “Careful.”

“I never thought I would see this,” Arachnid's voice comes from behind Optimus as she slowly makes her way forward. 

The yellow scout and white spider both stop just short of the archway looking up at the angry red barrier to at each other. Something was certainly different from this wretched spider, Bee could almost see the kindness that Arcee had. With a questioning whir he holds his servo out letting pass through the archway with no ill effect. Tilting her head Arachnid carefully reaches to his servo. From a brief, slight touch, both of them jump away from each other like scared children.

Arachnid looks at her servo then smirks before calling over her shoulder, “Hey! Its alright! We can't get stuck.”

“I'm fine here thanks,” Breakdown answers, Starscream nodding in agreement.

Bumblebee calls over his shoulder as well ushering for his fellow Autobots to come closer.

“Forget it!” Smokescreen answers, “I saw enough of that place for a life time.”

But curiosity takes over Arcee, Bulkhead, Dreadwing, and Knockout, the four of them stepping closer but intent on remaining on their side of the mirror, not daring to cross it. In unspoken agreement they reach across, Arcee taking Knockout's hand, and Dreadwing taking Bulkhead's. At first they jump at the touch and recoil but nothing happens. 

Knockout's optics go wide, “Amazing!”

“I'm still confused by this whole thing,” Bulkhead admits.

“Glad it's not just me,” Dreadwing speaks in agreement as they drop each other's servos.

Arcee looks at Knockout perplexed, “You really are different from the Knockout in our world.”

“And you are defiantly no Arcee that I know of,” he counters.

How Optimus and Megatronus longed to remain as such. Listening to their loyal followers talk with each other, the humans trying to fill in some gaps, the Primes slowly circle each other returning to their proper worlds. Before them stood not a war hungry war lord, but the mech, the brother he had once known. A  data clerk lost in the Kaon slums, protected from harm by none other then the Champion of the Pits himself. A gladiator lead through the glistening streets of Iacon save from scrutiny by the clerk. They would talk, share ideas for a better world, a better life, gaze into the darkness of space pondering what the ancients meant. Neither war nor hate standing between them. Brothers to the end, that is what they had promised. To see their enemy with a change of mind, not en extinguished spark, that is all both Optimus and Megatronus ever wanted in this war. Enough blood had been shed over the countless years.

But it could not be, not this way. They belonged on two different sides of the mirror. Their homes needed them, and they could not take the other away from that. The archway flashes brightly, angry at the two Primes holding it open, aching for them to let go, but neither one of them wanted to let go, to wake up from such a delightful dream.

“Behind you!” Ratchet suddenly calls out over the com link causing the Autobots to tense up and look to the skies.

Bulkhead snarls catching sight of the silver tyrant, “It's Megatron!”

At the same time the Decepticons tense up as well looking behind them thanks to Soundwave's alert. Dreadwing calls out, “It's Optimus!”

And sure enough the tyrants descend from the skies, their respected armies at their heels drawing their weapons. Megatron lets out a dark chuckle, “This is very unlike you Optimus. Standing out in the open with your back.... turned....” The red eye leader wears a look of shock seeing himself snarl back at him in anger. Megatron then growls “Who in the All Spark's name are you!”

“Megatronus!” Optimus calls out, marching towards his rival, red and black armor catching the sun light, “Out in the open with your back turn? And you call yourself a gladia....” His speech trails off as he locks eyes with himself, “What in Primus's name!” Optimus calls out in shock.

Optimus and Megatronus turn towards their worst enemy, the destroyer of Cybertron. They then look back to each other, Megatronus nodding, “Time to go, brother.”

Optimus returns the nod and quickly pulls Megatronus into an embrace, “Until all are One, brother.” 

Next, they reluctantly release their grip on each other, in a red flash the arch way seals itself once more blocking off both side of the mirror and vanishes into thin air.

“Now this is more like it!” Smokescreen shouts ready to fight.

“Smokescreen,” Optimus speaks pulling up his battle mask, “Take the humans to back to base and report Ratchet. That's an order. Autobot's! Mobilize!”

Breakdown punches one fist into his hand, “Now this is my kind of battle!”

Megatronus disagrees, “Breakdown, Knockout. Take the children back to the Nemesis, then let Knockout examine you. Decepticons! Attack!”

Lost behind the mirror, swallowing pride to make it back home, Breakdown, Rafael, and Smokescreen would never forget their adventures in the world that destroyed the reality they knew. Safe and sound, back where they belong, neither had time to rest, the race for the relics, and Cybertron's rebirth was still on.

-The End  
FennFeatherDragon  



End file.
